Twilightautodestruction
by Madisson
Summary: Edward a quitté Bella qui, après une rencontre singulière, se rend à Boston. Là-bas, elle changera considérablement, au point qu'elle fera la une de tous les journaux. C'est une tueuse. Et elle n'a aucune pitié...
1. Prologue

**Autodestruction**

_I'll see you in Boston_

Bonjour, toutes et tous ! :) Comment allez-vous ? Ceci est la troisième fiction que je poste sur FFN. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira, bien qu'elle soit un petit peu plus courte que la première. Des chapitres de 3 pages, la plupart du temps. J'entre néanmoins plus vite dans le vif du sujet, comme vous pourrez vous en rendre compte dans le prologue.

Une bonne lecture à vous !

–

_Prologue _

Je suivis ma proie. Je flairai son odeur si alléchante, sa fragrance si subtile. Rapidement, le feu se répandit dans ma gorge. Je sentis le goût amer du venin couler dans ma bouche, ne faisant qu'augmenter ma soif. Je perdis complètement la tête lorsque ma proie – qui ne s'était pas rendue compte de ma présence – s'engoufra dans une rue sombre de laquelle elle ne ressortirait jamais. Du moins, pas sur ses jambes. Une humaine. Une pauvre petite humaine. Elle me ressemblait. Du moins, jusqu'à ce que je tombe de l'autre côté. Celui de l'ombre. _Son_ côté. Le _sien_.

Je m'approchai de ma victime, cette humaine au sang si exquis. Il chantait pour moi, me suppliait de laisser mes dents s'enfoncer sous sa chair si tendre. Je m'approchai lentement. Il m'avait fallu du temps, avant de jeter mon dévolu sur elle. Beaucoup de temps. Il avait fallu trouver la bonne personne. J'étais restée des heures, près de restaurants, de parcs et de lycées. Je voulais une personne parfaite. Je la voulais _elle_. A partir de la seconde où je l'avais vue, j'avais su qu'elle serait mon prochain repas. Elle avait l'air si heureux. Elle l'avait embrassé. Elle avait pu poser ses lèvres sur les _siennes_, cet homme que je ne connaissais pas. Ils s'étaient regardés d'une manière si douce, si attendrissante. Comme _lui_ et moi nous regardions, avant. Les voir m'avait fait mal. J'avais voulu les tuer, tous les deux, tout de suite, sur le coup. Mais, plus que tout, je voulais détruire leur bonheur. Je voulais les voir souffrir. Je voulais voir son visage, lorsque je lui annoncerai qu'elle allait mourir. Je voulais voir le visage de cet homme lorsque, dans quelques jours, j'irai le rencontrer pour lui dire que c'était moi qui avais tué sa bien aimée. Je voulais qu'ils souffrent, comme je souffrais. Je voulais que personne n'ait le bonheur qui m'avait été refusé.

Je tapotai légèrement sur l'épaule de la jeune fille. Elle se retourna, naïve, incrédule face aux événements qui allaient tout prochainement se dérouler.

-Oui ?

« Elle est si innocente, » pensai-je. « Comme je l'ai été. » Elle ne le serait néanmoins bientôt plus. « Bientôt, elle ne sera plus rien. »

-Je vais te tuer, déclarai-je, d'un ton monocorde.

Instantanément, son regard changea. Elle recula d'un pas, effrayée. Elle avait raison d'avoir peur. A sa place, je serai en pareil état. Je m'avançai avant de la plaquer contre un mur. Elle essaya de hurler mais je l'en empêchai en plaquant une main sur sa bouche. Bloquée, elle ne pouvait plus bouger. Muette, elle ne pouvait plus crier. J'enfonçai mes dents dans sa peau, buvant son sang. Il calma ma gorge en feu. Ses mains s'étaient posées avec force dans mon dos, tirant sur mon pull, essayant vainement de me détacher d'elle. Je m'étais collée à son corps, ce qui me permit d'avoir une meilleure prise. Une fois ce corps vidé, je le déposai soigneusement au sol. Cette pauvre enfant avait droit à un minimum de respect. Elle était morte pour moi, pour assouvir mes pulsions meurtrières. Je ne l'en remercierai jamais assez. Je déposai un léger baiser sur son front, lui murmurant un mot, un seul.

-Merci.

Je me relevai et quittai l'allée un sourire aux lèvres. J'étais un monstre. Une tueuse, un vampire.

Non.

J'étais une femme brisée. Brisée par_ lui_.

–

Que pensez-vous de ce prologue ? Le trouvez-vous à la hauteur ?

J'attends une petite review de votre part :)

La suite bientôt !


	2. Chapitre 1

Bonjour à toutes et à tous ! :)

Je suis ravie de voir le nombre de personnes qui m'ont mise en alert ou en favorite. (Bien plus que le nombre de personnes qui ont mis un commentaire ^^'). Je vous en remercie.

Ensuite, je tenais à ajouter un détail que je n'ai pas stipuler dans mon prologue : DANS CETTE FICTION, LES VOLTURIS N'EXISTENT PAS =D !

Merci à **patoun**, **miistii** et **Mlle** **Pattinson** d'avoir laissé un commentaire, cela me fait très plaisir !

Enfin, il est évident que bien que j'utilise à ma guise les personnages de Stephenie Meyer, ils restent sa proprieté. :)

Bonne lecture !

–

_Chapitre 1 _

Allongée au sol, je me repliai, essayant de retenir le hurlement me montant à la gorge. Je remontai mes jambes contre mon torse. J'avais mal et ce n'était qu'un euphémisme. La douleur était si puissante que, parfois, je me croyais défaillir, tout en oubliant que, maintenant, cela m'était impossible. Ma transformation me semblait être une partie de plaisir, à côté de ce que je vivais en cet instant. La douleur, ma douleur devenait de plus en plus insupportable. J'avais mal, tellement mal. J'aurai tellement voulu ne plus rien ressentir, mourir et pouvoir oublier. Aucun de mes souhaits n'avait été réalisé. J'étais condamnée à subir la pire torture que le monde puisse m'infliger. Me faire vivre à jamais avec _son _souvenir. _Son_ souvenir, le _sien_. J'avais mal. Tellement mal. M'imaginer ses traits, son sourire, ses yeux... les gestes tendres qu'il avait eus à mon égard, chacun de nos moments passés ensemble... Chaque détail revenant à ma mémoire me provoquait un cri de douleur. Je ne pouvais m'en empêcher, je ne pouvais me remettre de sa perte. J'avais mal… tellement mal...

Je me trouvais dans le studio, celui que j'avais acquis récemment. Le sol avait perdu sa moquette, arrachée par les précédents locataires. La plomberie avait du mal. La rouille, la crasse, la moisissure et sûrement l'amiante envahissaient les lieux. Je m'en fichais. Ni la rouille, ni la moisissure, ni l'amiante n'allait me tuer. Je l'aurai tellement souhaité, cependant...

Le sol gelé ne me faisait aucun effet. J'aurai aimé rester allongée dessus et sentir mes membres s'engourdirent, s'enkyloser, voir des bleus naître sur ma peau. Je voulais souffrir. Je voulais pouvoir me torturer, m'automutiler. J'aurai souhaité pourvoir contrôler cette douleur toujours plus grande, en moi. Je ne pouvais pas. Je ne pouvais ni mourir, ni souffrir. Pas physiquement, du moins. Mentalement, c'était tout autre chose...

Lorsque j'étais humaine, j'avais fait ma dépression puis j'étais partie. J'avais quitté Charlie avec quelques remords mais aucun regret. J'avais gagné Boston. Une belle ville où les cadavres commençaient à s'entasser à chaque coin de rue. _Mes_ victimes. _Mes_ douces victimes... Je me souvenais de l'homme. Celui à qui j'avais enlevé sa petite amie. Il avait été prévenu de la mort de sa copine, il y a trois semaines. Je l'avais achevé, il y a deux jours. Je l'avais torturé mentalement, transformant légèrement ce que j'avais fait à la fille pour rendre le récit plus intéressant, plus difficile à supporter, pour lui. Oui. J'aimais torturer les gens, voir la souffrance dans leurs yeux. J'aimais savoir que je n'étais pas la seule à connaître l'enfer. Mon but n'était pas de me sentir supérieure à mes proies. Je voulais seulement me sentir moins seule. Je voulais seulement savoir qu'il y en avait d'autres...

J'étais un monstre. Je ne tuais pas par nécessité, seulement pour mon plaisir, pour me sentir mieux. C'était une sorte de passe-temps. J'étais tout à fait apte à ne pas boire de sang humain. Je ne le faisais pourtant pas. J'avais besoin de tuer. Je me sentais obligée de le faire ! Tuer les âmes heureuses était ma drogue. Une drogue dure. Après avoir fait une victime, je me sentais bien, soulagée. Je faisais passer ma douleur en eux et leur volais leur bonheur. Cependant, celui-ci n'était qu'éphémère et une fois mort, j'avais besoin d'une nouvelle dose.

Depuis ma transformation, il y a environ huit mois, je m'étais fait pas mal de shoot. A raison de deux par semaine, environ, nous pouvions en déduire que j'avais tué une soixantaine de personnes. A Boston, les médias parlaient maintenant d'un tueur en série. Apparemment, je terrifiai la population. La police recherchait le tueur de couples. Selon elle, et plus particulièrement leurs experts, j'avais un profil de cœur brisé. Sans blague ? Du moins, c'est ce qu'avaient dit les infos, la veille. Mon profil n'était pas compliqué, selon eux. J'étais un homme, d'une vingtaine d'année, très intelligent. Je m'étais fait trahir par une personne en qui j'avais terriblement confiance. Vu que je ne m'en prenais qu'à de jeunes couple, la dite personne était donc mon ex-copine. J'avais des penchants suicidaires, et prenait plaisir à voir souffrir mes victimes. Ils avaient de bons experts, à la criminelle. Presque tout était exact. Aux détails près que j'étais une femme et que celui qui m'avait brisé le cœur n'était autre qu'un vampire. Difficile néanmoins pour ces humains à l'esprit étroit d'imaginer une telle éventualité...

J'aimais Edward. Je l'aimais plus que tout au monde. Plus que ma propre vie. Je serai prête à tout pour le voir devant moi, pouvoir le serrer fort dans mes bras. Edward... A son nom, une nouvelle douleur vint se hisser au niveau de ma poitrine. Si forte, si intense, qu'elle me coupa le souffle. Heureusement que respirer ne m'était plus nécessaire. Ou malheureusement. A réfléchir.

Je me rappelai comment j'en étais arrivée là, dans ce studio minable, à l'odeur d'urine. Après mon arrivée à Boston, je l'avais « rencontré ». J'étais allée à la bibliothèque un jour, et, en passant dans une allée, pour revenir dans mon premier appart' – le seul que j'aie eu de convenable – il m'était tombé dessus. En une fraction de seconde, j'avais senti ses dents perforer ma chaire, voler mon sang. J'avais hurlé et mon agresseur, pour des raisons mystérieuses, était parti, me laissant agoniser dans la rue. Durant trois jours, j'avais dû retenir mes cris. J'avais pensé à Carlisle. Il avait dû faire pareil, lors de sa transformation. Se taire. Encaisser. Supporter. Il n'avait pas voulu alerter la quiconque. J'avais fait pareil. Je n'avais pas voulu que toute la population de Boston se retrouvent à entendre mes hurlements. Au bout de trois jours, ma transformation s'était achevée. Je me sentais à la fois mieux et à la fois plus mal. Physiquement, je me sentais bien mais mentalement, son image m'était apparue avec une netteté hors du commun. Ne devrait-ce pas être le contraire ? N'aurai-je pas dû oublier la plus grande partie de ma vie d'humaine ? J'avais oublié, en effet. J'avais oublié tout ce qui avait été insignifiant. Mes anciens amis, mon père, ma mère, Phil, Jacob. Mais pas _lui_. Ni _sa_ famille. Je m'efforçai de ne pas penser à eux. Je voulais tellement y arriver. Pouvoir oublier. Quand je m'étais rendue compte de l'impossibilité de la chose, j'avais tenté de mettre fin à mes jours. J'avais utilisé maintes manières. J'avais tenté de m'égorger. Sans succès. J'avais essayé de me lancer en bas une falaise. Sans succès, non-plus. J'avais acheté une arme. La balle, en me percutant, m'avait presque chatouillée. Différents poisons, produits corrosifs, somnifères, un fiasco. La fois où je m'étais le plus approché de mon but, ce fut le jour où je me suis versée un bidon d'essence sur la tête et m'était mise feu, avec un briquet. J'avais senti les flammes ronger ma peau, désagréger ma chaire... J'avais hurlé de douleur ! Je m'étais effondrée au sol. Puis, les flammes s'étaient éteintes. Je m'étais évanouie et était revenue à moi, quelques heures plus tard. J'avais la peau parfaite, sans la moindre trace d'une quelconque brûlure. J'avais abandonné ce jour-là. Je m'étais résignée. Il fallait bien que je m'y fasse, j'allai vivre l'éternité sans lui. Son souvenir hantant mes jours et mes nuits. Je m'étais alors mise à la traque. La traque de couples. J'aimai l'odeur du sang de ces personnes-là. J'avais comme l'impression qu'il était différent. Il sentait meilleur que celui les autres. Oh oui. J'aimais traquer. J'aimais tuer.

Toujours allongée sur le sol, je comptai les secondes passer. 34'989, 34'990, 34'991, 34'992, 34'993, 34'994, 34'995. Le temps passait si lentement ! J'avais terriblement peur. J'étais terrifiée à l'idée de ne pas pouvoir oublier. Que pourrai-je faire de mon éternité ? Que devrai-je faire ? Que pourrai-je faire, sans lui ? J'avais peur. J'avais mal.

37'567, 37'568, 37'569. Toutes ces secondes donnaient en heure… plus de dix heures. Je devenais folle. J'étais folle. Folle de lui. Folle à cause de lui. Je ne pouvais plus. Je ne pouvais plus vivre. Je ne pouvais plus mourir. Que faire ? Qu'étais-je censée faire ? Comment étais-je censée réagir ? Ne pas pouvoir ni vivre, ni mourir. La pire torture que le monde ait pu m'infliger. Je souffrais le martyre. Chaque secondes était une épreuve. Chaque geste me faisait mal. Chaque respiration me tirait un gémissement, une longue plainte. Je m'arrêtai donc de respirer. Mon mal ne disparaissait pas pour autant. Je décidai, après avoir passé plus de dix heures au sol, de me relever.

Je me dirigeai contre la salle de bain. Je me regardai dans ce qu'il restait du miroir. C'est-à-dire, presque rien. Un jour, alors que j'avais pensé à lui – pour ne pas changer – j'avais brisé le dit miroir en morceaux, en y collant un magnifique coup de poing. Le verre avait formé des vagues autour du point d'impact. Dans ce qu'il restait de cet objet si insignifiant, n'était autre qu'une petite chose frêle et insignifiante. Mes yeux, bien que rouges flamboyants, étaient ternes et vides. Ils ne reflétaient que mon malheur. Ma peau qui, pour un humain paraissait sûrement parfaite, me semblait plus pâle que d'habitudes. Craquelée, à certains endroits. Je me déshabillai, détaillait mon corps qui avait terriblement changé et qui, pourtant, était resté le même. J'avais gardé les mêmes formes, le même kilo et demi en trop. J'avais gardé la même taille, les mêmes cheveux, en plus brillants. Mon grain de peau s'était affiné mais pas les lignes de mon visage. Ma peau avait blanchi et s'était refroidie, devenant pareil à du marbre, devenant comme la leur, devenant comme la _sienne_. J'étais belle, sans l'être. J'étais presque banale. Magnifique pour l'œil d'un humain, de mon proprio, mais bien ordinaire, pour un vampire. Pour quelqu'un de mon espèce.

Après m'être entièrement déshabillée, je montai dans la cabine de douche et fermai le rideau. J'allumai l'eau et remarquai, une fois encore, que j'avais un problème de plomberie. Quoi d'étonnant ? L'eau commença par sortir brune, avant de reprendre une teinte à peu près normal. L'odeur qui s'en dégageait me donnait le tournis. Elle était tout simplement infecte ! Un mélange de rouille, de terre et d'huile de moteur. Puis, elle devint glacée. Je ne sentais pas le froid à proprement parler mais mes muscles, au contact de quelque chose de très chaud, comme l'eau, il y avait quelque secondes, se détendaient. Au contraire, au contact de quelque chose de très froid, comme l'eau était l'eau, maintenant, se contractaient. Je ne me pressai pas sous la douche, remarquant que cette contraction était tout sauf agréable. Je me surpris pourtant à aimer ça. Certes, ça ne valait pas les coupures à la lame de rasoir de ma vie d'humaine, mais c'était toujours mieux que rien. Quand l'eau recommença à prendre de la chaleur, je sortis et m'entourais de mon seul linge. Je me regardai à nouveau dans la glace. J'avais mal, j'avais peur. Peur de ne jamais pouvoir reprendre le dessus.

J'allai m'affaler sur une chaise de la cuisine. Une kitchenette serait un terme plus exact. Elle ne me servait à rien et, plusieurs fois, j'avais failli la démolir. Je m'étais retenue, ne voulant pas me chercher un nouvel appartement, encore une fois. Cette cuisine me fit penser à Esmée, sur le coup : je la quittai donc. J'allai entrer dans le petit salon, quand je me souvins de ce qu'il s'était passé dans le leur. Jasper. Leurs yeux. Les miens étaient pareils, après-en, à l'exeption qu'ils étaient d'un rouge flamboyant. Tout. Tout me faisait penser à eux. Chaque pièce de l'appartement. La chambre, à la mienne, à Forks, où il venait me voir, sans que Charlie ne le sache. La salle de bain me faisait penser aux quelques minutes d'humanité dont j'avais besoin, chaque soir et chaque matin. La cuisine à Esmée, jusqu'au corridor, où je m'imaginai Alice, sautillant, venant m'ouvrir la porte, lorsque j'arrivai chez mon ancienne famille. Les Cullen. Je m'étais retournée, voulant regagner ma chambre, mon lit, mais à leur nom prononcé dans ma tête, je me pris le pied dans le petit meuble à côté de la porte d'entrée. Je ne savais même pas ce qu'il contenait, mais je m'écroulai lamentablement sur le sol. Ma maladresse ne s'était pas totalement volatilisée, lors de ma transformation. Mais elle était moins présente. Tant mieux. Au sol, je me retournai sur le côté et de gros sanglots me prirent. Incapable de les atténuer, je les laissai gagner mon corps. J'étais minable, seule. Un déchet. Je ne servais à rien d'autre qu'à délester Boston d'une partie de sa population.

Après quoi ? Une heure ? Deux heures ? Dix heures ? Je me relevai. Je perdais souvent la notion du temps. Le temps ne m'était plus important. J'avais toute l'éternité, rien que l'éternité, pour souffrir et en vouloir à la terre entière.

Je regagnai ma chambre et m'affalai dans mon lit. Dans mon matelas, plus précisément. Regardant dehors, je remarquai qu'il commençait à se faire sombre. La nuit approchait à grand pas. J'allai peut-être sortir. Je rampai jusqu'à la commode où se trouvait quelques vêtements. J'étais ravie de voir que mon goût pour le shopping n'avait pas changé. Je n'étais, au moins, pas obligée de traîner dans les magasins de vêtements tous les jours. Je n'aurai pas pu de toute manière. Première raison, le soleil. Il était beaucoup plus présent qu'à Forks et je ne pouvais pas sortir n'importe quand, mis à part la nuit. Deuxième raison, chaque vêtement que j'achetai me refaisait penser à au moins une personne. Alice. _Elle_. Elle était partie sans me dire au revoir. Elle avait laissé Edward se charger de cette corvée, et s'en était allée, sans un mot, sans un regard. Sans le moindre remord. Je la haïssais pour ce qu'elle avait fait. Je la haïssais de ne pas avoir arrêté son frère. Son frère, Edward, mon amour… Et malgré ce qu'il m'a fait, je me surpris à ajouter encore deux mots. A jamais.

–

Alors, alors, comment, comment ? ^^

Vous aimez ? Certes, il ne se passe pas encore grand chose, je place uniquement les éléments clés de l'histoire…

Une petite review tout de même ? Alleeeeez, ça me ferait tellement plaisir ! D

A bientôt !


	3. Chapitre 2

Bonsoir à toutes et à tous :)

Voici un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que le premier !

Merci à **Manon**, **aurelie-leon**, **miistii** et **dreams-twilight** d'avoir laissé des commenaitres.

**Manon **: Notre beau Edward arrive bientôt ! Pas dans ce chapitre, ni dans le suivant, mais dans le quatrième, si je ne me trompe pas ! Je te laisse la surprise !

**Aurelie-leon **: Je suis ravie que mon histoire te plaise :)

Bonne lecture ! ^^

–

_Chapitre 2_

Donc, pas de shopping. Ou le moins possible, juste le minimum. Je restais le moins longtemps possible dans les magasins, de peur que trop de sentiments, trop de souvenirs remontent à la surface et que je ne m'écroule devant une foule de gens trop curieux. J'entrai dans les boutiques, prenais les premiers habits pour le moins sobres que je trouvais, en regardant juste s'ils étaient à ma taille, et passais à la caisse… quand j'avais les moyens. Autrement, je ressortais en quatrième vitesse. Les portails antivols n'avaient pas le temps de se rendre compte de mon acte que je me trouvais déjà à l'appartement, pleurant, gémissant et m'effondrant, au sol.

Je sortis de l'armoire une tunique noire et un jeans clair. Quelque chose de passe partout. Quelque chose de simple et qui n'attirerait pas l'intention. J'avais beau me dire cela, je savais que ce n'était pas le cas. Combien de fois m'étais-je faîte sifflée à la sortie de bars, de boîtes ou tout simplement dans la rue, par des hommes saouls ? Des idiots qui ne savaient pas qu'ils risquaient leur vie en faisant cela. Parce que oui, j'avais envie de les tuer, à cause de leurs manières déplacées. Si leur sang n'avait pas été dégradé par l'alcool, ils le seraient.

J'attendais la fin du jour, le noir complet pour sortir. Allai-je faire une victime, ce soir ? J'en avais terriblement envie. Je le voulais, je voulais m'amuser. Quand je pus enfin voir les étoiles apparaître dans cette nuit sans lune, je sortis. Je ne fermai pas la porte à clé, derrière moi. Qu'y avait-il à voler, chez moi ? Rien. Et je ne craignais pas les squatteurs pour la simple et bonne raison que rares étaient ceux qui s'installaient dans ce quartier. Trop dangereux. Beaucoup, beaucoup trop dangereux.

L'odeur d'urine était deux fois plus présente dans le corridor que dans l'appartement. Je descendis par les escaliers, sachant qu'il y avait très peu de chance que l'ascenseur me mène jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée. Au premier, les petits enfants des Douglas. Quels teigneux, ceux-là... Ils mériteraient une bonne paire de claques de leurs parents ! Quatre petits cons, je n'avais pas d'autres mots pour les qualifier. J'avais toujours eu envie d'en tuer un ou deux et je sentais que si je ne me contrôlais pas, j'allais vraiment le faire, un de ces jours. Ils avaient tous entre neuf et seize ans. Ils venaient dormir chez leurs grands-parents une à deux fois par semaine et c'était toujours le même bordel ! Ils faisaient un grabuge pas possible ! En passant à côté d'eux, leur aîné se leva et eu la mauvaise idée de me tirer par le bras, pour m'attirer à lui. N'avait-il pas le moindre instinct de survie ? Il semblerait bien que non. Ma foi… Il y avait des gens comme ça. Comme moi, lorsque j'étais encore humaine.

Il se plaça devant moi, s'approcha dangereusement et plaqua sa main sur mes fesses.

-Alors… T'as pas envie de t'amuser un peu ? Je suis sûr qu'on peut faire plus "ample" connaissance.

Il l'avait cherché. Je m'étais retenue bien assez longtemps. Je me penchai contre sa gorge puis finis par remonter vers son oreille, de telle sorte à ce que ses frères ne m'entendent pas.

-Rejoins-moi dans trois heures à l'angle du bâtiment. Et je te ferai passer les meilleures minutes de ta vie. Mais n'en parle pas à tes frères. Juste nous deux, ce serait mieux, tu ne trouves pas ?

Il hocha positivement la tête, hypnotisé par ma voix. Tant mieux. Ca n'en serait que plus rapide. Il se pourrait bien que les Douglas aient un petit-fils en moins, dès demain. Puis, il me laissa partir, sûr que je me trouverais bien au point de rendez-vous dans quelques heures. Et en effet, j'y serais.

Je sortis de l'immeuble et me dirigeai contre un lieu inconnu. J'avais seulement tiré à gauche. Je ne savais pas où le vent me mènerait. Je savais seulement que dans trois petites heures, j'allai tuer un jeune. Il n'allait pas être une grande perte pour le monde. Un futur toxico ou peut-être un dealer. En le tuant, j'allai sauver une dizaine de vie. Cette idée ne me plaisait guère. Je voulais tuer, pas sauver. Je voulais faire souffrir, pas aider. Mais bon… Il m'avait quand même mis la main aux fesses et je n'allai pas me laisser faire ainsi ! Si je ne l'arrêtais pas de suite, ce petit merdeux, ce seraient d'autres filles qui allaient payer et, bien que j'aime la souffrance, s'il y avait une chose que je ne supporte pas, c'était bien le viol. Et ce môme est sur le point de préparer un sale coup, alors bon débarras !

Je remontai l'allée, essayant de me concentrer sur les effluves du sang humain me passant à côté, plutôt que sur les odeurs ignobles de pourritures, d'huile de vidange et d'excréments, des environs. Je savais où aller, pour leur échapper. Ce n'était pas très loin, à pied, et je serai de retour largement à temps pour m'occuper du petit-fils Douglas.

En penchant ma bouche vers sa jugulaire, j'avais pu sentir son odeur et je devais dire qu'elle était tout à fait acceptable. Je trouvais ça plutôt étrange, du fait que je ne supportais généralement pas un sang ne provenant pas d'une personne heureuse, et surtout, d'une personne amoureuse. J'avais failli craquer. J'avais failli le vider de son sang devant ses petits frères. Mais où aurait été le plaisir ? Non. J'allai attendre et en profiter le plus possible.

J'entendis un sifflement à ma droite et je savais qu'il était pour moi. Je ne me retournai cependant pas. J'en avais marre. Peut-être allai-je quitter Boston pour quelque chose de plus petit. Une petite bourgade telle que Forks. Je bloquai mon esprit à cette pensée. Je ne voulais pas me souvenir. Pas maintenant. Mais ces petits lieux ne renfermaient pas beaucoup de couples heureux. Très peu, même. Sans parler des couples âgés, bien sûr. Il y en a plus à Forks que dans tout Boston. Ca faisait peur de voir que l'amour dans les grandes villes ne tenait pas plus de quelques années. Mais bon, problème d'argent, était quelque chose de très banal, ici, comme partout ailleurs. Je n'allai donc pas gagner une autre ville. De plus, j'étais le tueur de couples de Boston. Je n'allai tout de même pas me faire appeler le tueur de couples du dernier bled paumé. Non. Je devais rester à Boston et supporter les sifflements. Tant pis. Je n'allai pas en mourir tout de même. Dommage.

Je sortis de la rue et filai vers mon lieux de prédilection. Je dévalai les allées, les routes, les passages piétons. Je ne me pressai pas, sachant que j'y serai bien assez tôt. Je traversai les lieux sans m'y attarder. Je pus apercevoir l'eau. J'y étais presque. J'augmentai l'allure. J'y arrivai. Je traversai une dernière fois la route et y fus. Ce n'était rien d'autre qu'un parc. Un parc magnifique. Il se trouvait au bord de l'eau. Depuis ici, nous pouvions voir une partie du centre ville et un pont, dont je ne connaissais pas le nom. La vue était sublime. Il y avait des arbres et des bancs. Mais tout cela, je m'en fichais. Le plus important, la chose primordiale, était que ce parc était le seul de toute la ville où étaient plantés des freesias. Je m'allongeai par terre, près des fleurs. J'humai leur odeur comme j'humai celle d'Edward, lorsqu'il était encore auprès de moi. Je me laissai aller à mes divagations. Etrangement, ici, elles me faisaient moins mal. Comme si, à travers ces freesias, je ressentais sa présence. Mon cœur s'apaisait et laissait une douleur supportable en moi.

Au ciel, toujours les mêmes étoiles. Combien de fois avais-je espéré les rejoindre ? Combien de fois avais-je prié ne plus souffrir, ne plus me souvenir ? J'avais mal. Mal en repensant à tout ce que j'avais laissé derrière moi. Mal à cause de mon père. Je l'avais abandonné. Mal à cause de ma mère, parce qu'elle devait tant se faire de soucis pour moi. Mal à cause de Jake, parce qu'il avait été là pour moi et que, pour le remercier, j'étais partie, sans un mot, du jour au lendemain. Sans adieu. Mais je ne me souvenais que très peu d'eux. Leurs visages étaient flous et presque méconnaissables. Pourrai-je les reconnaître, si je les voyais dans la rue ? Oui, quand même. Du moins, je l'espèrai. Je ne tenais pas à tuer l'une de ces personnes. Bien que je les aie abandonnées, je les aimais. Bien moins qu'Edward, certes, mais d'une autre manière. Après tout, il s'agissait de mes parents. De mon meilleur ami. Alors oui, je les aimais.

Je reposai mes yeux, une fois encore, sur les magnifiques fleurs m'entourant. Elles étaient si belles, comme lui. Et à la fois comme moi, quand j'étais humaine. Si fragiles. Un rien pouvait les briser. Comme je pouvais maintenant briser un humain, comme le petit-fils Douglas. Je souris. Je m'imaginai déjà lui infliger les pires tortures. Je pouvais faire tellement de choses. Je pouvais tout faire. Absolument tout, avant de laisser son cadavre mort sur la chaussée. Je voulais voir la peur dans son regard. Je voulais qu'il me supplie de lui laisser la vie, avant de la lui ôter cruellement. Je voulais le voir pleurer et gémir. Crier. Non. Pas crier. Je ne voulais pas attirer l'attention des gens et qu'un imbécile vienne me déranger. Je voulais que cela se passe entre lui et moi. Rien que nous deux. J'allai bien rigoler. Ensuite, je rentrerai à l'appart et je prendrai une bonne douche, tout en essayant de ne pas penser à ma minute d'humanité. Et enfin, la vie reprendrait son cour. J'irai m'allonger au sol. Sur mon matelas, peut-être. Je pleurerai mon aimé, mon Edward, mon amour perdu, des heures durant, avant de me retrouver un couple. J'en ferai un excellent repas. Et tout recommencerai, encore, encore et encore. Une nuit sans fin. Pire encore. Une nuit sans lune. Sans Edward. Sans lumière pour me guider. J'étais aveugle dans ce monde de fou. Aveugle et malade. Maladie de cœur. Incapable de penser à lui, sans faire une crise de nerfs, de faire des crises de sanglots, sans larmes, de me tourner et retourner sans cesse, essayant de refermer le trou béant de ma poitrine, essayant de faire partir le poids dans mon estomac. J'étais bien pitoyable, sans lui. Avec lui, j'étais tout. Sans lui, je n'étais rien. Juste l'ombre de moi-même. Une âme en peine. Si j'en avais encore une. Oui. Sans lui, sans Edward, je n'étais rien.

Plus de deux heures cinquante plus tard, je me relevai. J'allai aller tuer le morveux. Peut-être que s'il avait bon goût, je tenterai peut-être avec le reste de sa famille. Non. Trop dangereux. La police pourrait facilement remonter jusqu'à moi. Il fallait éviter de faire trop de dégâts dans mon quartier.

Je partis lentement, avant de m'élancer, à vitesse surhumaine, à travers la ville. Neuf minutes plus tard, je me trouvais à l'angle de ma rue et vingt secondes encore plus tard, à l'angle de mon immeuble.

Je m'engageai à l'intérieur. J'avais peur. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi craignai-je cet humain si fragile et si insignifiant ? J'avais peur de ne pas y arriver. Peur de ne pas réussir à le tuer. Il n'était ni heureux, ni amoureux. Selon mon point de vue, il était innocent. J'avais peur de tuer un innocent. J'avais peur de tuer quelqu'un qui ne souffrait pas avec moi. Parce qu'à ce moment-là, la coupable, ce serait moi.

–

Alors, comment ? Donc pour résumer, Bella pense que les couples heureux sont coupables de son Malheur. Et donc qu'en tuant des personnes "coupables", elle est innocente. Le petit fils Douglas étant heureux, il est "innocent". C'est à ce moment elle qui est coupable! C'est ce que cela veut dire ! ^^

Comment avez-vous trouvez ce chapitre ? Vous réjouissez vous du prochain ? Voulez vous la playlist de cette fiction, je peux vous la noter, si vous voulez! :)

A bientôt, Madisson'


	4. Chapitre 3

Bonsoir… ou bonjour pour les retardataires ! xD

Voilà donc un nouveau chapitre que, je pense, vous attendez avec impatience. ^^

Je tiens à remercier **Dreams-twilight** pour le commentaire qu'elle a laissé sur le dernier chapitre, ainsi qu'une nouvelle lectrice, **Marie**, qui a laissé un commentaire sur chaque chapitre. Pour répondre à tes questions :

**Concernant la vie privée de Bella :** _non, elle ne fréquente personne. Vraiment personne, que ce soit humain ou vampire. Enfin… il y a toujours le proprio mais ça, c'est une autre histoire. Ca va bientôt venir. _

**Concernant les Cullen : **_Ca, c'est pour bientôt (le prochain chapitre). Bella leur réserve une sympathique surprise. :D_

**Concernant le cher petit Douglas :** _sur ce point, je te souhaite une bonne lecture._

Bonne lecture à toutes et tous ! (Si tous il y a… ^^')

–

_Chapitre 3_

Je m'engageai dans l'angle de l'immeuble, les jambes tremblotantes. « Voyons, Bella… Du calme. Ce n'est qu'un humain. Tu ne voudrais tout de même pas te montrer faible devant un humain ? » Bien sûr que non, je ne le souhaitais pas. Et surtout pas devant lui ! J'entendis des bruits de pas venant dans ma direction. Apparemment, il avait emmené deux ou trois amis. Trois, si j'en comptai les pas et les odeurs. Quel imbécile ! En plus d'avoir sa mort sur la conscience, il aura celles de trois de ses amis.

Je tournai à l'angle de la rue, m'engageant sur notre lieu de rendez-vous. Ils étaient effectivement quatre. L'un deux s'approcha de moi. Il dégageait des vagues d'odeur alcoolisées. Whisky. Monsieur 1 a bu du Whisky avant de venir. Conclusion, il n'est pas une menace. Je peux le tuer en dernier. Monsieur 1 a l'air d'avoir vingt-deux ans. Sans doute le plus vieux de la bande.

-Salut ma Belle. Parait qu't'es très câline, il va falloir contrôler ça.

Pourquoi a-t-il emmené des gens, ce maudit gosse Douglas ? Je voulais que ça se passe entre lui et moi. Maintenant, j'allais devoir tuer ses amis et il prendra peur mais pas de la façon dont j'avais envie. Il se mettra à brailler, avant que je n'ai eu le temps de faire quoique ce soit, et je devrai le tuer vite fait, lui aussi. Vraiment pas drôle.

-Il paraît, ouais.

Monsieur 2 s'avança à son tour. Un petit blond. Mignon. Mais un gamin. Quoi… Quinze ans ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris de ramener un môme ? Un môme qui sentais bon, certes, mais un môme tout de même. Le venin se répandit dans ma bouche. Doux, amère, et à la fois acide. Ma gorge prit feu.

-Cool, on va s'amuser.

Il avait raison, ce petit. Il ne savait pas à quel point j'allai m'amuser.

Monsieur 3 restait en retrait, comme s'il savait que quelque chose ne collait pas. Instinct de survie ? Ce serait bien le seul du groupe. J'allai commencer par lui. Oui. C'était lui, qui allait le plus en baver. Il avait dans les dix-neuf ans. Il était beau pour un humain. Avait-il remarqué, dans ce noir, la couleur de mes yeux ? Peut-être, peut-être pas. Mais il était maintenant tant d'agir.

-Dis-donc, elle est bien bonne celle-là. Où tu l'as trouvée ?

Bien sûr, Monsieur 1 était vulgaire. Comme les autres. J'avais pourtant l'impression que Monsieur 3 ne l'était pas. Il fallait que je vérifie cela.

-Elle habite au dessus de chez moi.

-Sérieux ? Et tu te l'es jamais tapée avant ?

-Jamais eu l'occasion.

-Et bien, il est temps de remédier à cela. La pétasse va bien se laisser faire, pendant que nous, on prendra notre pied.

Avant même qu'il n'ait eu le temps de faire un pas, ma stratégie était prête. J'allai le tuer en premier, simplement et rapidement. J'allai lui briser la nuque. Il n'allait ni se rendre compte de ce qu'il lui arriverait, ni souffrir. J'allai assommer le blond. Je voulais son sang. Je le voulais chaud et je l'aurai. Ensuite, j'assommerai le petit-fils Douglas. Lui, je voulais le faire souffrir, mais après. Peut-être même dans mon appart. Non, ça laisserait trop, vraiment trop d'indices. J'allai donc le faire ici, dans ce coin de bâtiment. Et, alors que j'aurai mis qu'une seconde pour faire cela, Monsieur 3 n'aura pas eu le temps de comprendre et je pourrai m'en occuper comme j'en ai envie.

Monsieur 1 fit un pas de plus en avant et je me jetai sur lui, à vitesse inhumaine. Ses os se brisèrent sous la pression de mes mains en un dixième de seconde. Je le poussai sur le côté. Avant que son corps n'atteigne le sol, j'avais assommé le petit-fils Douglas, ainsi que le blond. Il ne me restait plus qu'à m'occuper de Monsieur 3. Il n'avait toujours pas bougé. Il regardait tour à tour les corps inertes de ceux qui l'avaient embarqué dans cette histoire.

-Que… Comment…

-Tu aurais mieux fait de ne jamais les suivre, dans leur histoire. Mais maintenant que tu es là, c'est trop tard.

Il recula et s'encoubla sur un bout de bois, posé au sol. Il tomba sur le dos. Parfait. Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de se relever, je me jetai sur lui. Je m'assis sur son torse. Il avait peur. Magnifique. Ses yeux étaient si beaux, ainsi. Je me penchai vers sa bouche, et l'embrassai. Il tenta de me repousser.

-Alors comme ça, tu ne veux plus t'amuser ? C'est pourtant bien ce que tu étais venu faire ici, non ?

Je passai mes mains sur sa peau. Je commençai ensuite à lui déboutonner sa chemise, tout en faisant glisser mes lèvres. Je remarquai que sa chemise n'était pas ce qu'on trouvait dans le coin, plutôt dans les beaux quartiers. Où l'avait-il trouvée ?

-Où est-ce que tu as trouvé ta chemise ? Je suis sûre qu'elle coûte plus cher que ton minable salaire.

J'arrivai peu à peu à son pantalon. Sa ceinture aussi était hors de prix. Se trouvant généralement dans des penderies comme celle des Cullen. Il devait l'avoir volée, ainsi que son pantalon. Je baissai le regard et ce que je vis me laissa sans voix. Une légère bosse déformait le tissu de son pantalon. J'allai le tuer et, lui, il y prenait plaisir ? Était-il fou ? Ce n'était plus drôle. Je remontai alors contre sa gorge, quand je me sentis vraiment mal. Ma tête me tourna. Je m'effondrai.

–

Combien de temps plus tard, je ne le savais pas, je me réveillai. Il faisait encore nuit. Je me relevai, me demandant ce qu'il s'était passé. Je découvris, avec horreur, ma presque totale nudité. Ne me restait que mes chaussettes, ainsi que mon soutien-gorge. Que s'était-il passé, bon Dieu ? Je ne me souvenais de rien. Absolument rien, après que je sois remontée contre sa gorge. En parlant de gorge, je remarquai que la mienne était en feu. Le petit fils Douglas, ainsi que Monsieur 2 se trouvaient toujours allongés au sol. J'enfilai rapidement mes vêtements, enroulés dans sa chemise. Mais qui était-il ? Que m'avait-il fait ? Jusqu'où était-il allé ? Et surtout, comment s'y était-il pris ? Je gardai sa chemise avec moi. Je pourrai sans doute y trouver une odeur. Ensuite, je m'approchai du petit blond. Il était toujours aussi bien assommé. Je le positionnai de manière assise contre le mur. Je passai une jambe de chaque côté de son corps. Je m'assis sur ses jambes et le serrai contre moi. J'approchai ma bouche de sa jugulaire. Sa chaleur, le sang coulant dans ses veines, les battements de son cœur. Je ne pus tenir plus d'une demi-seconde. Je plantai mes dents en lui, buvant l'élixir. Je sentis le liquide couler dans mon cou, calmer le feu qui me rongeait. Il émit un gémissement, dut à la douleur. Mon désir était à son summum. Je le vidai entièrement. Il avait un goût… Whaaaou. Jamais bu quelque chose de semblable. Si j'avais eu le même goût, étant humaine, je comprenais un peu mieux Edward, ce que cela avait dû être difficile pour lui de se contrôler, face à moi. Du temps où il m'aimait.

Je poussai le corps contre le mur et passai au petit-fils Douglas. Après avoir bu Monsieur 2, son sang me dégoûtait. Je me contentai de lui briser la nuque, comme Monsieur 1. Je pris la chemise de Monsieur 3 et m'en allai dans mon appartement.

Une fois à l'intérieur, je m'assis sur mon matelas, me concentrant de toutes mes forces, essayant de me souvenir de ce qu'il s'était passé. Son comportement m'avait semblé bizarre dès le départ. J'avais su qu'il n'était pas pareil, différent. Ses vêtements, de marques, son plaisir alors que j'allai le tuer. Le fait qu'il ait abusé de moi, sans que je ne le remarque. Comment était-ce possible ? Premièrement, je étais vampire. Il n'était pas censé avoir plus de force que moi. Il était sensé être faible et tellement facilement cassable. Comment avait-il pu m'avoir par surprise ? Et enfin… Comment avait-il réussi… à quoi ? M'endormir ? M'assommer ? J'étais vampire, bon sang. Je n'étais pas censé pourvoir faire ce genre de choses ! Alors comment ?

Alors que j'essayai vainement de trouver des réponses, une impression me vint. Puis, une illumination. Lorsque que je pensais à cet homme, je ne pensais pas à Edward. Et lorsque j'étais endormie, je m'étais sentie apaisée. Soudain, j'avais terriblement envie de revoir cet étranger. J'avais bien l'attention de le retrouver.

–

Donc, comment avez-vous donc trouvé ce chapitre ?

Comment trouvez-vous le personnage de Bella ? Intéressant ? J'espère :)

Que pensez-vous qu'il va se passer ensuite ? Je suis sûre que vous avez plein d'idées. :D

Un petit commentaire pour me faire part de vos réponses ? (Plus il y aura de réponses, plus je serai motivée à vous mettre rapidement la suite – non non, c'est pas du chantage – ou juste un peu xD)


	5. Chapitre 4

**Bonjours à toutes et à tous :)**

Voici donc un nouveau chapitre qui, je l'espère, vous plaira.

Merci à **Marie **et **Dreams-Twilight** d'avoir laissé un commentaire sur le précédent.

**Dreams-Twilight **: Vivement que les Cullen arrive, hein ? xD Y aura une petite surprise pour toi tout à la fin du chapitre. Pour la découvrir, il faudra que tu lises la note de pied de page :)

**Marie : **Mais de rien pour les réponses, j'adore répondre. :D Ravie que mes chapitres te plaisent. Je suis désolée néanmoins d'avoir à t'annoncer ça, mais je ne peux pas encore te dire qui est Monsieur 3, ça péterait toute l'histoire ^^'

Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous !

–

_Chapitre 4_

Plus le temps passait, plus la douleur revenait et plus j'avais envie de revoir cet homme. Il avait réussi à me faire oublier Edward. Il avait réussi à faire disparaître son image de mon esprit. Son image, son odeur, ses lèvres, ses caresses si rares mais tellement merveilleuses. Je ne savais pas comment il avait fait, ni pourquoi il l'avait fait, mais il l'avait… fait, tout simplement. Je savais pourtant que je devais me méfier de lui. Je savais qu'il était dangereux pour moi. Il avait abusé de moi, sans que je ne m'en rende compte. Il avait pris possession de mon corps, d'une façon dont j'ignorais tout mais je m'en fichais. J'avais toujours, près de moi, sa chemise mais je n'arrivais pas capter son odeur. Comme s'il ne l'avait jamais mise. Comme s'il ne l'avait jamais portée, touchée, ou même approchée. J'étais en rage. Je fulminai. Quel genre d'humain était capable de telles choses ? Puis je réfléchis. Et si ce n'était pas un humain ? Non. Ca devait être un humain. Il n'était pas vampire. Et encore moins loup-garou. Il devait donc être humain. Un OGM ? Organisme Génétiquement Modifié ? Malgré l'extravagance de cette hypothèse, c'était celle qui me paraissait la plus logique.

Puis, une fois encore, je me rendis compte que je ne pensai plus à Edward. Dès que j'eus remarqué cela, le trou béant de ma poitrine se rouvrit. Ca me faisait mal de l'oublier. Je m'agenouillai au sol, serrant la chemise contre moi, comme si, à l'instar de son propriétaire, elle pouvait m'aider. Mais la douleur ne fit que redoubler, alors que je laissai échapper un gémissement de douleur. Comment arriverai-je vivre un jour ? Je n'étais pas capable d'oublier. Et en me souvenant, je souffrais le martyre.

Les Cullen m'avaient détruite. Je n'étais plus rien. J'étais minable de m'abaisser à ce point pour eux, à cause d'eux. Mais j'étais incapable de faire autrement. J'avais envie de me venger. De leur faire du mal, comme eux m'en avaient fait. Je ne savais malheureusement pas où ils étaient partis. Je connaissais leur ancien domicile, la villa, mais je ne savais rien d'autre. Et là, une idée sublime me vint à l'esprit. Ils avaient dû partir très, très vite. Par conséquent, tous les meubles et toute la maison étaient restés en état. Ils reviendraient sûrement un jour. Dans quelques années…

C'était décidé. Je partais aujourd'hui même pour Forks. J'allai bien rire. Je ne prenais pas de bagage, je n'avais pas l'intention de faire bien long à Forks. Aux alentours de trois heures de l'après-midi, je maudis les nuages de ne pas avoir caché le soleil, aujourd'hui. Quand enfin il tomba derrière l'horizon je pus partir. Je quittai donc mon appart' une seconde fois. Je repensai à ce que j'avais dû faire pour l'avoir, celui-là. J'en avais eu plusieurs. Mon premier était ce que l'on pouvait qualifier convenable. Mon second était celui que j'avais obtenu après ma transformation. Il n'était plus vraiment digne d'être appelé appartement. Plus j'avais déménagé, plus l'état de mes lieux d'habitation s'était dégradé, jusqu'à ce que je tombe là. Dans cette chose informe, puante et défraichie. Le pire était ce que je devais faire pour garder cet appart. Je n'avais plus l'argent pour payer le loyer. J'avais donc dû… m'arranger avec le proprio. J'avais bien dû passer deux heures dans son bureau, à lui faire atteindre quatre fois l'extase, dans toutes sortes de positions différentes, avant qu'il accepte de me garder un mois de plus. D'ailleurs, dans une semaine, ce sera la fin du mois et je devrai repasser dans son bureau. Cette idée me répugna au plus haut point. De plus, j'avais vraiment peur de perdre le contrôle et de le tuer. Non pas qu'il ne le méritait pas, mais il fallait bien dire que c'était le dernier proprio de la ville voulant bien de moi. A croire qu'il y avait une liste noire de tous les mauvais locataires, circulant dans la région. J'en avais marre. Si cela continuait comme ça, je serai vraiment obligée de quitter Boston. Et finies, mes traques. Finies, mes douces victimes de Boston. Non, j'allai rester encore un peu. Tant que mon proprio se laissait faire, je n'avais pas trop de soucis.

Tout en passant devant chez les Douglas, je pus entendre la grand-mère pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Elle n'arrêtait pas de se lamenter. « Mon petit amour. » « Mon cœur… » « Un si bon garçon… » Un si bon garçon ? Non mais elle se croyait dans quel conte de fées, celle-là ? Je quittai rapidement le bâtiment et me dirigeai contre la première droguerie du coin. Je volais quelques bombonnes de spray, comme je l'avais prévu. Essentiellement du noir et du rouge. Puis je quittai la ville. Je courrus. Encore et encore et j'avoue qu'il me fallut bien trente-six heures pour arriver à destination. En trente-six heures, j'avais traversé le pays de l'est à l'ouest.

La maison des Cullen était toujours aussi belle, toujours aussi digne d'eux. Elle était parfaite, comme eux, comme lui. La porte était fermée à clé, mais l'ouvrir fut un jeu d'enfant. Il m'avait suffi de briser la vitre. J'entrai et refis le tour du propriétaire, comme je l'avais fait une première fois avec Edward. Je regardai quels dégâts je pouvais occasionner. Je fus ravie de voir que rien n'avait changé. Que ce soit dans les chambres, dans le salon ou dans la cuisine. Je me mis donc au travail. Je commençai par démolir tout ce qui se trouvait à ma portée, meubles, cheminée, cuisinière. Je brisai les vitres et formai des trous dans les murs. Dans le salon, le canapé y passa, aussi. Je lui détruisis son cuir et lui enlevai sa mousse, que je posai négligemment sur le côté. Je m'en pris au lecteur DVD, à la télé, à la chaine hi-fi. Je bousillai les lustres, la table basse, à tel point que la pièce en était maintenant méconnaissable. Ne restait que le piano d'Edward, que je me gardai pour la fin.

Je fis les pièces les unes après les autres, ne laissant rien au hasard. Je gagnai ensuite leurs chambres. D'abord celle d'Alice. Je me dirigeai vers sa penderie. Je pris tous les vêtements s'y trouvant et les posai sur le lit. Je déchirai chaque pièce, que ce soit robe, pantalon, pull, jupe en soie, en coton ou encore en laine. J'aimerai vraiment voir sa tête quand elle verra cela. Je m'occupai ensuite des affaires de Jasper, avec un grand intérêt. Après tout, c'était en grande partie sa faute. Je détruisis ensuite leur lit. Les coussins, furent entièrement plumés, ainsi que les duvets. Je passai à la chambre à Rosalie et Emmett. Bien que je me sois bien défoulée sur les affaires d'Emmett, détruire celle de Rosalie ne me soulageait pas vraiment. Nous n'avions jamais vraiment été amies et elle m'avait tout de suite fait comprendre qu'elle ne voulait pas de moi dans sa famille. Dans la chambre à Carlisle et Esmée, je ne me sentis pas à l'aise. J'avais enfin l'impression d'être une intruse. Mais c'était en grande partie leur faute. Ils auraient pu retenir Edward. Edward vouait presque un culte à son père. Si Carlisle lui avait fait un bon sermon sur le désastre qu'allait être ma vie après leur départ, il serrait resté. Carlisle aurait pu me sauver de la vie que j'avais. Je m'acharnai donc contre ses affaires, avant d'aller faire un tour dans sa bibliothèque, qui lui servait aussi de bureau. Je déchirai chaque page de chaque livre ancien se trouvant dans la pièce, bousillai le reste du matériel médical, et les tableaux...

Ne me restait que la chambre d'Edward. J'entrai. Tout était pareil. Absolument tout. Une rage sans pareil me prit. Je déchiquetai tout. Poster. Canapé. Bibliothèque. Je brisai chacun de ses cd. Tout. Tout y passa. J'étais au bord de la crise d'hystérie. Mon corps était pris de tremblements. Je sanglotai sans larme. Une fois fini, je me calmai. Je quittai la pièce. Rester à l'intérieur me faisait tellement mal. Il fallait que je sorte. Je retournai au salon et fixai désespérément le piano de mon aimé. Comment pouvais-je encore l'appeler ainsi après tout ce qu'il m'avait fait subir ? Je l'aimai et l'amour ne faisait pas de ristournes donc oui, malgré tout ce qu'il avait fait, je l'aimais.

Mes tremblements s'accentuèrent. Etaient-ils dûs au fait qu'une partie de moi voulait plus que tout continuer ce massacre, alors que l'autre essayait de m'arrêter ? Mon bon et mon mauvais moi avaient fait naître ce combat en mon for antérieur et, par conséquent, mes tremblements ? Je ne connaissais pas la médecine vampirique. Je n'en avais aucune idée. Ce fut néanmoins le mauvais moi qui gagna et, en quelques secondes, il n'y eut plus de piano.

Maintenant que j'avais fait chaque pièce de chaque étage, je passai à la seconde partie de mon plan. Je sortis les sprays et longeai les murs avec. Des longues trainées rouges et noires restaient sur mon passage. Je passai dans chaque pièce de chaque étage. Une fois en avoir laissé partout, je revins à mon point de départ, le salon. Je souris à ma nouvelle idée. J'allai leur faire peur. J'allai leur faire croire qu'un humain avec découvert leur secret. Je commençai par taguer des étoiles de David, entourée d'un cercle. Ce signe ayant pour but d'éloigner le diable. Puis, je taguais des mots. « Monstres », ainsi que « Tueurs » et « Buveurs de sang ». Je voulais continuer mais fus interrompue par des crissements de pneus, dans l'allée. J'allai voir par la fenêtree et aperçus la voiture de service de mon père. Charlie. Le voir mit du baume à mon cœur mort. Qui l'avait alerté ? J'aurai voulu me précipiter dans ses bras mais j'avais peur. Peur qu'il ne me reconnaisse pas. Peur qu'il voit ce que j'étais devenue. Peur qu'il ne veuille pas me serrer dans ses bras. Je partis donc à vitesse vampirique hors de la maison, en passant par le jardin. Je regagnai Boston à pied. Je traversai complètement le pays en courant. Je n'étais néanmoins pas fatiguée, pas courbaturée. Je regagnai mon appart' et m'allongeai sur mon matelas, attendant que la douleur de mon cœur réapparaisse, plus forte qu'avant.

–

Alors, comment ?

Que pensez-vous de ce qu'à fait Bella ? Etait-ce justifié ?

Et j'ai une bonne nouvelle pour vous ! Le prochain chapitre… est du POV… d'Edward !

Bisous à toutes et à la prochaine ! ;)


	6. Chapitre 5 – 6

Bonjours à toutes (et à tous ?) !

Comme je l'ai déjà fait pour Adreamcalledtwilight, je vais vous placer directement deux chapitre. Il y a deux raisons très simples à cela. Premièrement, ils sont courts. Deuxièmement, ils apporte, certes, le point de vue d'Edward, mais ce ne sont pas les plus intéressants. Il ne s'y passe, à vrai dire, pas grand chose. -'

Merci à toutes les personnes qui ont laissé des commentaire :

**Marie**

**Dreams-twilight**

**Clairouille59**

**Jade**, et

**Twilightdidine27 ^^**

Message pour **Twilightdidine27 **: Alors, effectivement, je me suis relue, j'ai oublié Esmée. OO' (T'as l'œil, dis voir ! ) Mais bon, en saccageant les affaires de Carlisle, on peut partir du principe qu'elle a défoncé celles d'Esmée. Ils partagent tout de même la même chambre, ne l'oublions pas. Dans un de tes commentaires, tu me demandais pourquoi je ne publiais pas mes nouvelles… de quoi parlais-tu, je n'ai pas bien compris ^^'

Une bonne lecture à tout le monde :)

–

_Chapitre 5_

_Edward's POV_

Un an et trois mois, aujourd'hui. Cela faisait un an et trois moi que je l'avais quittée. Bella, ma Bella. Je l'aimais et l'aime encore maintenant de tout mon cœur, de toute mon âme. Rester éloigné d'elle me faisait tant mal, à chaque minute, à instant. Plus que tout, je voulais prendre ma voiture et aller la rejoindre, ne serait-ce que la regarder de loin, savoir si elle allait bien. Je l'espérai tellement. Alice n'avait plus de visions d'elle. Du moins, pas de visions clairs et compréhensibles. Elles étaient floues, vagues. Elle percevait des formes qui ne signifiaient rien. J'avais peur qu'il ne lui soit arrivé quelque chose et qu'elle soit entre la vie et la mort mais Alice m'avait certifié que ce n'était pas le cas. Je lui faisais confiance. Mais Bella, ma douce Bella, mon cœur, mon ange, mon aimée. Je voulais la prendre dans mes bras, je serai prêt à tuer la terre entière, pour pouvoir ne serait-ce qu'humer son odeur, sans risque de la tuer. La solution était pourtant simple. Pas besoin de tuer la terre entière. Juste elle. Je me refusai à cette idée. Bella était une fille qui devait vivre. Elle avait toute la vie devant elle. Elle vivra, sera heureuse. Elle se mariera avec un homme digne d'elle, un homme qui ne risquerait pas de la tuer un jour. Elle se mariera et aura des enfants. De beaux bébés, qui grandiront, et deviendront des gens respectables. Jamais je n'aurai pu lui offrir cela. Jamais elle n'aurait eu ce bonheur, en ma compagnie. Et bien que cela me déchire le cœur de la savoir loin de moi, je préférai mourir que de le lui refuser.

Je m'imaginai son sourire, les rougeurs qui lui prenaient. Sa maladresse, qui la rendait si humaine. J'imaginai ses yeux, leur couleur chocolat. J'imaginai notre baiser. Son haleine, dans ma bouche. J'imaginai tout, absolument tout. Puis, me revint en mémoire ce que j'avais dû lui dire. « Tu ne me reverras plus. Ce sera comme si je n'avais jamais existé. » Comment avais-je pu lui dire cela ? Comment avais-je pu lui mentir à ce point ? Je savais que pour elle, plus rien ne serait comme avant. Je savais qu'elle aurait beaucoup de peines à se reprendre. A se relever de la rupture brutale. Elle était si fragile. Aussi bien physiquement que mentalement. Mais elle était humaine. La mémoire de cette espèce s'éteignait vite. Elle finira par oublier.

_« Vraiment Edward ? »_

_« Oui, vraiment. Elle n'est qu'humaine. »_

_« Et si son amour pour toi était aussi fort que le tien ? Et si cet amour dépassait cette caractéristique ? Y as-tu pensé ? »_

Je baissai la tête. Elle devait oublier. Ca ne pouvait se passer autrement. Elle devait oublier.

Plus tard dans la journée, ou dans la nuit, Carlisle rentra de son service. J'entendis la porte se refermer. Je ne faisais plus vraiment attention au temps. Il avait pu se passer trois jours, ou mille ans, depuis la dernière fois que j'étais allé chasser, ça ne faisait aucune différence, pour moi.

« Edward est toujours enfermé dans sa chambre. Cela m'inquiète. »

Carlisle restera Carlisle. Toujours à se faire du souci pour rien. Je ne voulais simplement pas descendre. Je ne voulais pas me mêler à eux. Je savais que si je le faisais, ils trouveraient un moyen de me distraire de ma principale pensée. Bella. Et, il fallait bien le dire, je n'en avais aucune envie. Je voulais avoir moins mal. Je ne voulais pas l'oublier. Je refusai cela. Elle resterait éternellement en moi. Je ferai tout pour. Quitte à souffrir le martyre, comme en ce moment.

Je me trouvai enfermé dans ma chambre, seul, dans le noir, (bien que cela ne changeait pas grand-chose pour moi). Je n'étais pas sorti depuis… Je ne savais plus combien de temps. Assis dans l'angle en face de ma chambre, je ne savais pas quoi faire. Mon cœur mort semblait vouloir me punir de l'avoir abandonnée. Une douleur constante me prenait l'estomac. Je n'étais souvent pas capable de faire plus de quelques pas, avant de m'effondrer.

_« Tu n'es pas le seul à souffrir, elle aussi. »_

_« Elle oubliera. »_

_« Tu sais très bien que non, alors arrête de faire l'égoïste, et va la rejoindre. »_

Non, je ne devais pas craquer. Il le fallait. Pour elle, pour son bonheur, pour son âme. Je me renfermai dans ma peine et des sanglots me prirent. Je pleurai sans larme. J'avais mal, je souffrai. Pourtant, je n'allai rien faire. Rien, mis à part rester assis ici et ne pas bouger, durant les siècles futurs.

J'eus soudain l'impression d'être tiré. Tiré contre ma porte, tiré contre la sortie de la maison, contre la Volvo. J'avais besoin de sortir. Puis, je me rendis compte que c'était contre Forks que j'étais tiré. Je calmai ou du moins tentai de calmer cette pulsion, ne voulant pas me retrouver, dès demain, à l'endroit de tout mes désirs.

_« Te rends-tu compte de ce que tu fais ? Tu détruits ta vie et la sienne. Pense à elle, bon Dieu. » _

_« C'est ce que je fais, je n'arrête pas de penser à elle. Je le fais pour son bien. »_

_« Non, Edward. Tu le fais pour toi. Tu le fais parce que tu as peur et que tu es un lâche. »_

_« Je sais. Je sais… »_

Ma fichue conscience voulait vraiment retrouver Bella. A moins que ce ne soit que moi, qui perdais la tête. Possible, probable. Sûrement. Et la folie rattrapa l'homme. Mais qu'avais-je encore à perdre ? Je l'avais déjà perdue, elle. Il ne me restait rien.

_« Si, Edward. Ta famille. Ton père, ta mère, tes frères et tes sœurs. »_

_« … »_

_« Tu ne dis rien, Edward ? Pense à eux ! Pense qu'ils souffrent de ton état. Pense que t'es un sacré enfoiré, pour leur faire subir cela. Et reprends-toi vite, avec ou sans elle, parce qu'il n'y a rien, rien de plus dangereux que quelqu'un qui pense n'avoir plus rien à perdre. »_

J'en devenais fou. Cette voix, me répétant inlassablement que ma place était aux côtés de Bella me tuait un peu plus à chaque instant. Je savais que ce n'était pas vrai, que ce n'était que mensonges. J'aurai tellement voulu y croire, cependant. Tellement. Je voulais entendre sa voix. Ne serait-ce même… que quelques secondes. Juste le temps de toucher sa peau, si douce et si chaude. Juste un tout petit peu, juste une fois.

Je voulais mourir. Je voulais ne plus rien pouvoir ressentir. Je voulais... Qu'étais-je égoïste. Je ne pensais qu'à moi. Encore à moi et rien qu'à moi. Mais en effet, je voulais mourir. Je voulais ne plus rien pouvoir ressentir. Je voulais me perdre dans les abîmes de l'enfer. Je voulais… Encore une fois, je voulais. Je devais arrêter de penser à moi. Je devais arrêter de penser tout court.

_« Tu sais que tu n'y arriveras pas. »_

_« En effet. Et ce n'est pas toi qui va m'aider. »_

_« Pourquoi le ferai-je ? Je désapprouve complètement ton choix. »_

_« Essaye de comprendre mon point de vue. Tu changeras de position. »_

_« Essaye de comprendre le mien. »_

_« Je le comprends mais je ne suis pas d'accord. »_

_« Ca n'a rien à voir avec un accord. C'est juste ta lâcheté qui prend le dessus, toujours. »_

_« Si j'étais lâche, je serrai resté. »_

_« Tu n'as donc pas l'intention d'aller la retrouver ? »_

_« Non. »_

_« Je t'aurai prévenu. »_

_« Prévenu ? De quoi ? »_

_« De ce qu'il se passera. » _

_« Que va-t-il se passer ? »_

_« Je t'aurai prévenu… »_

–

Fin du chapitre 5 ! Passons donc au suivant :D

–

_Chapitre 6_

_Edward's POV_

Qu'avait voulu me dire ma conscience ? Je n'en avais pas la moindre idée. Bella courrait-elle un danger ? Allait-il lui arriver quelque chose ? « Du calme, Edward, tu t'emballes. Tu ne sais pas comment se porte Bella. Elle va sans doute très bien. Cependant, si… Non, pas de cependant. Bella va bien. Point. Ta conscience ne peut pas être au courant de quelque chose que tu ne sais pas. » Si Bella courrait un réel danger, je le saurai. Je l'aurai compris. Chaque détail, chaque chose qui avait un rapport avec Bella, et que ma conscience savait, je le savais aussi. Il n'y avait pas d'autres solutions. Aucun autre aboutissement possible. Il s'agissait seulement de cette voix, qui voulait me faire craquer et prendre un aller simple pour Forks. Je n'allai pas la laisser gagner ainsi, même si elle avait instauré le doute, en moi. Il fallait maintenant que je sache, que je sois sûr.

_« Bien joué. »_

_« Je sais. »_

_« Pourquoi tu me fais ça ? Pourquoi enfoncer encore plus le couteau dans la plaie ? »_

_« Parce que je veux que tu ailles la voir et que tu la supplies à genoux des heures durant pour qu'elle te pardonne. »_

_« Je ne le ferai jamais. »_

_« Alors je continuerai à te torturer. »_

Eh bien… Elle n'y allait pas de main morte. Je n'allai pas me débarrasser d'elle aussi facilement. Je me remis à la contemplation de mes souvenirs en compagnie de Bella. Tout était net, précis et je voulais que ça le reste. Je ne voulais rien perdre d'elle. Jamais. Aussi longtemps que durerait ma longue agonie.

« Edward ? Je sais que tu m'entends. Ecoute, cela fait maintenant plus de deux semaines que tu n'es pas allé chasser. S'il te plaît, viens avec moi. »

Alice voulait m'accompagner, moi, le vampire si insignifiant, si vide et si misérable, sans _elle_. Je ne voulais pas, moi. Je voulais rester là, ne pas bouger et rester à contempler mes souvenirs, tout en pleurant sans larme.

« Je t'en prie, Edward. Je t'en supplie. »

_« Tu entends ? Ca ne te fait rien d'entendre ta propre sœur te supplier de ne pas dépérir ? »_

_« … »_

_« Ouais, c'est ça… Ignore-moi ! Comme si cela allait arranger les choses. Mais écoute-là ! Elle ne veut que ton bien. Et toi, comme le parfait imbécile complètement égoïste que tu es, tu ne fais rien pour l'en empêcher. »_

_« Je suis un monstre. »_

_« Tu pourrais arranger cela. Prends les clés et… »_

_« NON ! Non… »_

Rien que pour ne plus entendre sa voix, je me levai et gagnai pathétiquement le salon. Alice sourit faiblement, en me voyant. Elle vint près de moi, passa une main dans mon dos et me poussa dehors.

-Nous y allons seuls ?

-Emmett et Jasper, ainsi que Carlisle ont été chasser hier. Rosalie et Esmée ne sont pas ici. Elles doivent revenir dans quelques heures.

J'acquiesçai faiblement. Nous partions, humant les odeurs de la forêt. Je ne sentis pas de bonnes fragrances mais aperçus un ours, pas très loin. Je le pistai et il fut devant moi, quelques secondes plus tard. Dès qu'il me vit, il essaya de s'enfuir. Je me jetai contre sa jugulaire et bus son sang. L'ours finit par ne plus se débattre. Il tomba au sol. Je m'en dégageai et repris ma chasse. Je bus avec excès, ne voulant pas avoir à sortir de ma chambre, avant les deux prochaines semaines. Alice me regardait et je pus lire tous les doutes qu'elle avait et tout ce qui la tracassait. Je n'essayai pourtant pas de la rassurer, sur quoique ce soit. Dans le fond, je m'en fichai.

_« Tu es un bel enfoiré. »_

_« Je sais. »_

_« Vraiment ? Alors pourquoi ne changes-tu pas ton comportement à son égard ? Ne vois-tu pas qu'elle s'inquiète ? Ne vois-tu pas qu'elle cherche à t'aider ? Tu ferais mieux d'aller la voir, la serrer dans tes bras, et de lui dire merci. »_

_« Je m'en fiche. »_

_« Il n'y a que Bella, qui t'intéresse ? »_

_« Oui. »_

_« Alors va la rejoindre. »_

_« … »_

_« Pourquoi ne refuses-tu pas ? Aurais-tu changer d'avis ? »_

_« Je ne sais pas. »_

J'irai la voir. Je le savais. Peut-être dans deux jours, dans deux ans ou dans vingt ans. Je ne savais pas la date exacte, mais je savais que je le ferai. Alice et moi rentrions. Le soleil allait bientôt se lever. Il allait faire beau, aujourd'hui. Nous allions devoir rester cachés. Cela ne changeait en rien mon quotidien que je passai dans ma chambre. Je passai le pas de la porte et allai regagner mon refuge quand Carlisle m'interpella, depuis le salon. Je n'avais aucunement envie d'y aller mais le fis. Tous, se trouvaient dans cette pièce, bien trop éclairée à mon gout. Je restai debout, alors que les autres étaient assis.

-Oui ?

-Edward, je sais qu'il est très dur pour toi, d'avoir perdu Bella, mais tu ne peux pas rester ainsi.

-Avec tout le respect que je te dois, Carlisle, tu ne sais rien. Jamais tu n'as eu à t'éloigner d'Esmée, comme moi de Bella.

« Je sais, mon fils. Et tu ne me dois rien. Mais s'il te plaît, pour Esmée, pour Alice, pour Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, ainsi que moi, je te supplie de faire un effort. »

Jamais Carlisle ne m'avait supplié ainsi. J'avais honte qu'il en soit abaisser à cela, pour attirer mon attention, sur le fait que je détruisais sa famille.

-Je vais essayer.

Il me sourit, fier de lui, mais surtout de moi. Toute la famille retourna à ses occupations. Carlisle, ainsi que Jasper et Emmett regardaient les premières infos du matin, Esmée cuisinait des cookies qu'elle enverrait sûrement à la garderie du coin, alors qu'Alice et Rosalie faisaient des patrons pour de futurs vêtements. J'allai regagner ma chambre, mais dès que j'eus posé l'œil sur mon piano, je ne pus pas m'empêcher d'aller m'y asseoir. Je passai mes doigts sur les touches, les effleurant, mais ne jouant pas. J'entendis Esmée prier pour que je lui joue quelques notes, rien que quelques notes. Je n'en avais pas le cœur. J'avais joué pour Bella. Pas sur ce piano, bien évidemment, mais j'avais joué pour elle. Le piano que j'avais utilisé, se trouvait encore à Forks. Je savais qu'il portait encore son odeur et j'espérai pouvoir aller le chercher un jour. A la télévision, les journalistes parlaient d'un tueur en série à Boston. Il avait apparemment fait plus de cinquante victimes, en moins d'un an. La première victime avait été faite il y avait un peu plus de huit mois, et le nombre de victimes ne cessait d'augmenter. Le tueur ne s'en prenait qu'à des couples. Quel enfoiré. Il les torturait mentalement, avant de les exécuter. Se rendait-il compte de la douleur que cela faisait de perdre un être aimé ? Non. Il ne le ferait pas autrement. La police n'avait trouvé aucune piste, pas d'empreinte, pas d'ADN, rien.

-Je parierai sur un nouveau-né, fit Jasper.

Tout le monde se retourna vers lui.

-J'en suis sûr.

Tout le monde se regarda, avant que le téléphone ne sonne. Carlisle alla répondre. Il s'agissait de Charlie.

-Bonjour, Carlisle.

-Charlie ?

Comment savait-il où nous nous trouvions ? Nous avions fait croire que nous allions nous installer à Los Angeles. Je ne voulais pas entendre la discussion. Je quittai précipitamment la pièce et fis de telle sorte qu'aucun son ne provenant de Forks, ne me parvienne. Je savais que je ne résisterai pas, si j'entendais battre le cœur de Bella, derrière le combiné.

_« Tu n'es qu'un lâche. »_

_« Ne peux-tu pas me dire quelque chose que je ne sais pas déjà ? »_

_« Va à Forks, bon Dieu ! Va la voir ! Va à Forks, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Avant que tu ne puisses plus rien empêcher. Elle va mourir, si tu ne le fais pas ! »_

Ma conscience venait de me hurler que Bella allait mourir avec une telle conviction, que je finis par la croire. Je rentrai précipitamment à l'intérieur, voulant leur annoncer que j'allai voir comment allait Bella et remarquai que quelque chose ne jouait pas. Ils me cachaient tous leurs pensées. 

-Que se passe-t-il ?

Carlisle se leva et prit la parole.

-Nous avons un problème, à Forks.

-Quoi ?

-Quelqu'un a été vandaliser la villa. Il y avait sûrement plusieurs personnes, vu la quantité de dégâts. Les dites personnes ont aussi peint des… symboles sataniques sur les murs, ainsi que des mots tels que monstres,… et… buveurs de sang.

Quelqu'un savait. Qui ? Qui à Forks, mis à part ma Bella connaissait notre secret ? Je m'en fichais. J'avais enfin une raison valable pour me rendre là-bas, pour me rendre vers elle.

–

Alors, comment?

J'admets qu'il ne se passé pas grand chose, néanmoins, il y a un détail TRES important, dans ces deux chapitres. La voix qu'entend Edward ? D'après vous, s'agit-il vraiment de sa conscience ? Ou autre chose ? Mais quoi ) ?

Le prochain chapitre sera plus long et plus intéressant. ^^ Les Cullen vont aller constater les dommages que s'est amusée à leur coller Bella. Réjouissez-vous ! :D

A bientôt !


	7. Chapitre 7

Me revoilà ! :D

Voici donc la suite de ma ô combien merveilleuse fiction (comme elle est pas modeste, celle-là xD) !

Plus sérieusement, voici la suite que vous attendiez peut-être… ou pas. ^^'

Merci à **miistii**, **Dreams**-**twilight**, **Ronnie32** et **Clairouille59** d'avoir laissé des commentaires tout gentil sur le dernier chapitre ! (Vous voyez comment elle arrive plus vite, la suite… )

–

_Chapitre 7_

_Edward's POV_

J'entendais de la crainte dans les pensées de ma famille. Nous savions que quelqu'un, autre que Bella, connaissait notre secret. C'était une catastrophe. Il fallait que nous retournions à Forks, estimer le prix des dégâts. Je me demandai comment le chef Swan nous avait découvert. Et aussi, si Bella était au courant ? Savait-elle où nous étions ? Elle n'avait pourtant pas essayé de nous contacter ou de nous joindre. Avait-elle réussi à m'oublier ? Si vite ? Une partie de moi l'espérait. Une autre répugnait jusqu'à cette idée. Ma conscience, par-exemple, qui se remanifesta.

_« Tu crois vraiment qu'elle a réussi à t'oublier, franchement ? »_

_« Elle n'a pas essayé de me contacter. »_

_« Tu ne t'es pas dit qu'il pouvait y avoir des milliers de raisons à cela ? »_

_« Lesquelles ? »_

_« Peut-être son père ne lui a-t-il rien dit ? Peut-être a-t-elle peur de devoir t'affronter ? Peut-être qu'elle a peur que toi, que tu te sois refait une vie, alors qu'elle en est incapable. »_

_« C'est impossible. Jamais je ne pourrai aimer une autre femme qu'elle. »_

_« Ce n'est pas ce que tu lui as fait croire. Et tu sais à quel point elle peut être naïve pour les mauvaises choses. »_

Oh, oui, c'était le cas. Bella pouvait être si naïve.

_« Je persiste à croire qu'elle a refait sa vie. »_

_« Crois ce que tu veux. Mais maintenant que tu as un prétexte pour aller à Forks, je t'interdis de ne pas le faire. »_

Je venais d'avoir ma plus grande conversation avec ma conscience. De plus, elle venait de gagner. J'allai retourner à Forks. J'allai revoir Bella, même si de loin. Pas qu'elle me voit, elle. Mais en ce qui me concernait, je pourrai enfin l'admirer autre que dans mes souvenirs. Revoir ses rougeurs, ses yeux, son visage et peut-être même son sourire. Carlisle attendait de voir ma réaction. J'étais resté figé durant plusieurs secondes, peut-être même une minute entière entre ma conscience et mes envies de la voir.

-Edward, demanda Esmée ?

-Il faut que nous retournions à Forks ? Je vais venir.

-Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée, Edward.

Ce fut Carlisle qui me parla, cette fois-ci.

-Pourquoi ? J'en suis capable.

-Je n'en doute pas une seule seconde, cependant, je ne pense pas que ce soit le cas de Bella. Dis-toi bien qu'elle a souffert et qu'elle n'a pas forcément envie de te voir.

-Je n'irai pas lui parler. Je n'irai pas la voir. C'est juste… pour savoir si elle va bien.

Il réfléchit une seconde, avant d'acquiescer.

Bella, mon amour, j'allai la revoir. J'allai pouvoir ressentir son odeur, l'observer, voir comment elle avait évolué. Elle devait bientôt finir le lycée. Elle allait sûrement partir à l'université. Je me perdais dans la vie que j'aurai aimé pouvoir lui offrir, si je n'avais pas été vampire, si je n'avais pas été un monstre. Nous nous serions très certainement mariés, nous aurions eu des enfants. J'aurai pu voir les courbes de son corps évoluer sous ses grossesses. J'aurai pu la toucher et l'embrasser, sans le risque permanent de la briser. Je me sentais heureux, en cet instant. J'allai pouvoir la voir, tout simplement. Je ne savais pas, en montant dans la Volvo, que tout ce que j'espérai était déjà mort depuis longtemps.

Jasper était resté à la maison, avec Rosalie. Rosalie, ne s'étant jamais sentie proche d'elle, n'avait pas vraiment été tentée de voir notre villa vandalisée. Elle nous avait dit que nous devrions lui raconter. En ce qui concernait Jasper, il avait honte. Il n'arrêtait pas de penser que ma douleur était présente à cause de lui, tout simplement parce qu'il n'avait pas réussi à contenir ses instincts, face à son sang. Je ne lui en voulais pas. Vraiment pas. Comment aurai-je pu ? Tout était de ma faute. Je savais qu'un jour ou l'autre, cela allait se terminer ainsi. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps. Et le temps fut venu. Mais Jasper ne pouvait s'empêcher de se torturer plus que ce que je lui faisais déjà subir. Il ressentait mes émotions avec une telle intensité qu'il devait parfois partir, tout simplement. Il revenait quelques jours plus tard.

A côté de moi, Alice me regardait. Elle me fixait intensément. Je ne faisais pas attention, ne voulant pas m'énerver. Emmett, derrière moi, regardait le paysage défiler. Un silence pesant se faisait entendre dans l'habitacle. A en devenir fou. Je me calmai, pensant que chaque seconde passant, je me trouvais un peu plus près d'elle.

Le chemin fut long mais nous arrivions dans la péninsule d'Olympique, Seattle et, enfin, Forks. Sur ces plusieurs heures de routes, aucun son n'était sorti de nous. Pas un. Je m'engageai sur le chemin un peu trop vite peut-être, juste après la Mercedes de Carlisle. Je freinai trop fort au goût d'Alice, qui ne se gêna pas pour me le faire remarquer. Pas très loin, je vis la voiture de service de Charlie. Il était appuyé contre. Son regard… Il me choqua. Il était si vide, si détruit. Il ressemblait au mien. Nous sortîmes tous et allèrent à sa rencontre.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici, celui-là ? Il n'a pas fait assez de mal à tout le monde ? Il a fallu qu'il revienne ? » Charlie.

Du mal ? Je n'en doutai pas. Mais sa façon de le penser… Avais-je commis quelque chose d'irréparable, en partant ? Etait-il arrivé quelque chose à ma Bella ?

« Peut-être que… Non, ne rêve pas. La vie te l'a prise, elle ne te la rendra pas. » Charlie.

Je crus voir une larme perler au coin de son œil. Prise ? Bella ? Que… Non ! Elle… Elle ne pouvait pas être morte !

« Ma fille, je t'en supplie, reviens ! Il est là. Devant moi. Je t'en supplie, reviens-moi ! Il est ici… Reviens… » Encore Charlie.

J'étais tétanisé. Que lui était-il arrivé ? Que s'était-il passé ? Où était-elle ? Bella, ma Bella… Mon Dieu qu'ai-je fait, qu'as-tu fait ?

_« Ne t'avais-je donc pas dit que si tu ne revenais pas, il serait trop tard ? »_

_« Que lui est-il arrivé ? »_

_« Je n'en sais pas plus que toi. »_

_« Mais… » _

_« Tu n'as qu'à demander à son père. »_

Nous nous approchâmes de celui qui aurait été mon beau-père, si j'avais été humain. Carlisle alla lui tendre la main.

-Bonjour Monsieur Swann.

Charlie la regarda, soupira, leva les yeux les yeux au ciel et finit par parler, sans prendre la politesse de rendre son geste à mon père.

« Non mais ils se prennent pour qui ? Ils se foutent de ma gueule, c'est ça ? » Charlie.

« Je sens que tout ne va pas bien se passer avec le chef Swan. » Emmett.

« Il est en colère. » Carlisle.

-Deux randonneurs passaient près de chez vous. Ils ont entendu du raffut. Des bruits de verre brisé, autre-autre, et, sachant que plus personne n'habitait les lieux, ils m'ont appelé, pour que je vienne voir. L'état extérieur est bon, mais en ce qui concerne l'intérieur, je vous laisse aller voir par vous-même.

Nous montions les quelques marches et pénétrions dans ce qui fut chez nous. Tout. Tout avait été détruit. Il ne restait rien, absolument rien. Meubles, murs, tapis, parquet, tableaux, vitres. Esmée se dirigea contre la cuisine, Carlisle contre son bureau, qui contenait sa bibliothèque de livres anciens et des toiles de grande valeur. Emmett et Alice contre leur chambre, moi contre le salon. La première chose que je vis furent les inscriptions. « Buveurs de sang », « Monstres ». Une légère pointe de panique s'empara de moi, avant qu'elle ne soit remplacée par la haine et le supplice de voir ce qu'était devenu mon piano. Je m'en approchai. Il était en morceaux. J'humai l'air ambiant et sentis son odeur. Elle était restée sur le piano, comme je l'avais prévu. Mais ce piano n'était plus. J'inspirai une nouvelle fois et remarquai qu'il y avait une autre odeur. Une fragrance à la fois très connue pour moi et que je n'avais jamais sentie auparavant. L'odeur d'un vampire. Un vampire ? C'était donc un membre de notre espèce, l'auteur de ce massacre ? J'allai le retrouver. J'allai le démembrer et le brûler pour avoir osé détruire la seule chose qu'il me restait d'elle. Son odeur. Son odeur sur mon piano.

« NOOOOOOOOON ! »

C'était Alice. Je me délivrai de mes pensées et montai à l'étage. J'entrai dans sa chambre et la vis horrifiée devant son lit. Je regardai plus attentivement ce qu'il s'y trouvait et je pus voir ses vêtements. Tous ses vêtements. Il n'y en avait plus un seul en un seul morceau. Elle me regarda.

-Je vais tuer celui qui a fait ça, cracha-t-elle.

Je secouai la tête de haut en bas. Je gagnai ensuite ma chambre. Elle était sans doute celle qui avait le plus pris. Certains meubles avaient été retournés. Nous ne voyons plus le sol, couvert par des montagnes de papiers, de déchets. Je voyais Bella. Bella, la première fois qu'elle était venue ici. Elle n'avait pas eu peur parce qu'elle pénétrait dans un domicile de vampire mais parce qu'elle avait peur d'être rejetée. Je me rendis compte maintenant qu'elle avait eu plus peur que je ne m'en aille, que de mourir. Ce n'était pas mon cas. Sa vie était plus importante que tout. Toute ma famille se retrouva dans ma chambre. Carlisle posa une main réconfortante sur mon épaule.

« Nous trouverons qui a fait ça. »

Nous redescendions ensuite dans le salon où Charlie nous attendait. Il était contre les restes du canapé.

-Alors ? Il faudra venir déposer une plainte au poste. Vous avez pu estimer les dégâts ?

-Plusieurs millions de dollars, si nous comptons les tableaux, et les livres anciens.

« Ouah… Celui qui a fait ça n'y est pas allé de main morte. Faudra que je pense à le remercier. » Charlie.

-Vous mettrez tout ça dans votre plainte.

-Nous comptons bien le faire, répondit Carlisle. Avez-vous une idée sur qui aurait pu faire cela ?

-Aucune. Quand je suis arrivé, les vandales étaient déjà partis.

-Les ?

Charlie regarda autour de lui.

-Ca m'étonnerait, commença-t-il… Ca m'étonnerait que cela soit l'œuvre d'une seule personne. Il y a trop de dégâts.

Carlisle acquiesça.

-Un seul d'entre vous suffira.

« Je tiens pas à ce que le môme se pointe. » Charlie.

Il allait partir. Il fallait, avant cela, que je sache. Qu'était-il arrivé à mon amour ?

_« Demande-lui. »_

_« Il ne voudra pas me répondre. »_

_« Oblige-le ! »_

-Monsieur Swan…

Il n'aima pas le fait que je lui parle.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Son ton était froid, sec, cassant.

-Comment… Comment va Bella ?

Il arrêta de respirer durant presque une dizaine de secondes.

« Je lui dis ? Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut bien lui faire ? Il est parti, il l'a abandonnée. Il s'est bien fiché d'elle. Elle a tellement souffert. Ma pauvre fille. »

-Elle va bien. Elle s'est vite remise de votre départ.

Il mentait. J'étais le seul à le savoir. Alice et Emmett, ne s'attendant pas à cela, s'étaient faits prendre de court.

-Il ment, murmurai-je, bien trop bas pour que Charlie ne m'entende.

_« Oblige-le à te dire la vérité ! »_

_-_Charlie, repris-je bien plus fort. J'aimerai la vérité, s'il vous plaît.

-Parce que tu penses la mériter ?

Il s'approcha de moi. Une légère pointe de peur me prit. Idiotie. Jamais un humain ne pourrait me faire quoique ce soit.

-Certainement que non.

-En effet, tu ne la mérites pas. Mais ce n'est pas pour cette raison, que je ne te la dis pas. Si je ne le fais pas, c'est tout simplement parce que je ne la connais pas moi-même.

Quoi ? Je ne comprenais plus.

-Pardon ?

-Elle est partie, Edward. Elle m'a quittée. Elle a pris son baluchon et est partie dans un lieu qui m'est inconnu. J'ai espéré un long moment qu'elle vous avait rejoint, malgré le mal que vous lui aviez tous fait.

-Elle savait où nous nous trouvions ?

_« Je te l'avais dit, qu'elle savait. »_

_« Il ne t'a même pas encore répondu. »_

_« Tu n'es que mon idiotie de conscience, tu ne peux pas savoir ce que je ne sais pas. »_

_« En effet. »_

-Non, elle ne savait pas. Je ne lui ai rien dit. J'ai longtemps hésité, cependant. Mais elle est partie avant que je ne puisse le faire.

_« Alors, Edward ? Qu'est-ce que j'avais dit ? »_

_« C'est bon, j'ai compris. »_

-Et vous ne savez pas où elle est partie ?

-Si je le savais, je ne serai pas ici à attendre bêtement son retour.

-Comment se fait-il que vous nous ayez retrouvés, mais pas elle ?

-Ca n'a pas été difficile. J'ai téléphoné à tous les hôpitaux de Los Angeles. On m'a répondu qu'aucun Carlisle Cullen n'y travaillait. Je me suis donc souvenu d'où vous veniez, l'Alaska, et j'ai simplement reproduit le même procédé. Ce fut d'une facilité déconcertante. En ce qui concerne ma fille, j'ai posé des avis de recherches et signaler sa disparition dans quasiment tous les commissariats du pays, mais personne n'arrive lui mettre la main dessus.

Bella, ma Bella, quelque part, seule, sans défense, si naïve, dans un monde si cruel. Non, je ne pouvais pas laisser cela persister. Non, Bella, mon amour… Mon conscience avait raison. Elle avait grandement raison. Bella courrait tous les dangers du monde et n'avait personne sur qui compter. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi étais-je parti, sachant que tout autour d'elle, pouvait lui être une arme destructrice. Pourquoi l'avais-je laissée, connaissant sa forte tendance à s'attirer des ennuis ? Mais quel idiot.

Charlie quitta la maison. Carlisle nous demanda de retourner en Alaska alors qu'il s'occupait de la déposition. Quand il vit dans quel état d'anxiété je me trouvais, il tenta de me calmer en me rassurant sur le fait que nous allions partir à sa recherche. Alors qu'il allait sortir, je me souvins de quelque chose que je devais lui dire.

-Hum… Carlisle…

Il se retourna.

-Oui, Edward ?

-En ce qui concerne les vandales, j'ai senti une odeur appartenant à notre espèce, sur le piano.

Il haussa un sourcil.

-Un vampire ?

-Il me semble.

« Ca expliquerai le fait qu'il connaisse notre existence, mais pourquoi s'en prendre à nous de cette manière ? Quel vampire nous en veut de cette façon ? Quand quelque chose ne tourne pas rond entre deux clans, il y a généralement un combat. Je ne comprends vraiment pas. » Carlisle.

« J'ai senti une odeur, moi aussi, sur mes pauvres vêtements. » Alice.

« Si je retrouve l'enfoiré qui a fait ça, je le tue. » Emmett.

« Il va m'en falloir du temps à remettre tout ça en ordre. » Esmée.

Douce Esmée. Nul violence dans ses paroles, bien que je savais qu'il ne fallait pas la mettre en colère.

Nous quittions la maison et retournions contre l'Alaska. Dans la Volvo se trouvaient toutes les personnes venues, excepté Carlisle. Il avait gardé la Mercedes pour rentrer. Aucune parole ne fut échangée, mais des pensées revenaient terriblement souvent. « Qui a bien pu faire cela ? » « Pourquoi s'en prendre à nous ? » « Qu'avons-nous fait ? » « Où se trouve cet enfoiré ? » « Où se trouve Bella ? » « Que fait Bella ? » « Est-ce qu'elle va bien ? » « N'a-t-elle pas de problèmes ? »

Entendre le nom de mon aimée dans leur tête aussi souvent me brisait le cœur. Essayaient-ils de me tuer de tristesse, dure vengeance pour ma faute ? Ils y arrivaient, tout comme nous arrivions vers notre nouveau chez nous. Celui qui m'avait séparé de Bella. Jasper et Rosalie se tenaient sur le pas de la porte. Nous descendions de voiture et allions les rejoindre.

-Alors, demanda Jasper ?

-Il ne reste plus rien, hurla presque Emmett. Ils ont tout vandalisé. Même ta penderie, Rose.

Je crus d'abord qu'elle allait exploser mais elle se calma et se retint de tout commentaire. Je ne lui connaissais pas une telle retenue.

-Le chef Swan n'a pas d'idée sur qui a bien pu faire cela, fit Rosalie, se retenant tant bien que mal de hurler ?

-Non, continua Alice. Mais nous savons qu'il n'est pas humain.

-Comment ça, reprit Jasper ?

-Il y avait une odeur. Une odeur de vampire, sur les lieux.

Il pouffa.

-Attendez, notre espèce, si elle veut nuire à quelqu'un, elle y va par la force et non pas par le vandalisme.

-C'est en effet quelque chose qui nous chiffonne.

Nous entrâmes tous et allâmes nous asseoir dans le canapé. Emmett alluma la télévision et mit la chaine des infos, espérant voir un cas similaire.

Nous réfléchissions tous et, quelques heures plus tard, Carlisle arriva. Il vint s'asseoir à son tour et nous recommençâmes notre discussion hasardeuse sur le pourquoi du comment de la situation. Puis, elle dévia sur Bella.

-Edward, tu n'aurais pas une idée d'où elle aurait pu partir ?

-J'aurai dit chez sa mère, à Jacksonville, mais elle aurait très certainement prévenu Charlie.

-En effet.

-Et elle ne m'a jamais parlé d'un quelconque lieu où elle aurait pu aller.

-Phoenix ?

-Je ne sais pas. Peut-être. Mais elle n'est sûrement pas avec des amis de longues dates. Ils auraient prévenu ses parents.

-Evidemment. Doit-on en conclure que Bella est seule ?

Cela me faisait mal de l'admettre. Ma Bella, si frêle et sans défense.

-Oui.

Puis le flash info nous tira de nos réflexions.

-Avis à toute la population de Boston. Ne vous promenez plus en couple tant que le tueur en série ne sera pas identifié et arrêté. Ce tueur fait preuve d'une extrême violence dans ses actes et aurait des façons de tuer animales. Il ne s'en prend qu'aux couples. Restez vigilants.

L'animatrice fit ensuite une brève description du tueur, un homme, une vingtaine d'année. Un monstre, selon moi. S'en prendre à des couples. Qui pouvait être assez odieux pour commettre ce genre d'atrocité ?

-Un vampire, je vous l'ai déjà dit, répliqua Jasper, à l'adresse de tout le monde.

Carlisle réfléchit un moment.

-Si c'est le cas, il nous pose pas mal de problèmes. Un nouveau-né ?

-Sûrement. Seul, au milieu de la grande ville. Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est ça façon de choisir ses victimes. Pourquoi des couples ?

Il se tut, réfléchissant.

-On dirait une vengeance personnelle. Une sorte de… vendetta.

-Tu n'as jamais pu constater ce genre de comportement chez de jeunes vampires ?

-Non, jamais. Mais il nous faut aller voir ça. Si c'est en effet un nouveau-né qui fait tant de dégâts, il faut aller l'aider, s'il accepte, ou le tuer. Il a fait pas loin de septante victimes, et cela depuis huit mois. Ca en fait dix par mois. Quand j'y pense, en fait, ce n'est pas tant que ça, mais je ne peux pas douter sur le fait qu'il s'agisse d'un nouveau-né.

-Très bien, nous irons.

En ce qui me concernait, je me fichai pas mal de ce vampire. Je ne supportai cependant pas son sadisme et son côté destructeur de bonheur.

Il fut décidé que nous irions tous à Boston. Nous partirions d'ici deux jours. Nous allions trouver ce monstre et lui proposer notre aide. S'il ne coopérait pas et qu'il souhaitait continuer ses méfaits, nous serions obligés de le tuer. Cette idée ne m'enchantait pas, mais elle m'était préférable à la souffrance de tous ces gens détruits.

Alors que j'étais plongé dans mes pensées, une voix me parla, me faisant sursauter.

_« Content ? »_

Ahh ma conscience, je l'avais oubliée, celle-là.

_« De quoi ? »_

_« De cette petite excursion, bien sûr. »_

_« Pourquoi le serai-je ? »_

_« Tant de pessimisme, Edward… Ne peux-tu pas être heureux ? »_

_« Je n'en vois pas les raisons. »_

_« Bientôt, tu regretteras tes paroles, crois-moi. »_

_« Que va-t-il se passer bientôt ? »_

_« Bientôt, Edward… Bientôt. »_

–

Je suppose que tout le monde a fait le lien, n'est-ce pas ?

Vendalisme, Boston, petite visite des Cullen à ce « nouveau-né » ? :D

Mouahahahahaha, que je suis cruelle, je vous fais languir. Je suis désolée, Ronnie, toi qui pensait qu'Edward et Bella allaient s'affronter dans ce chapitre…

Je n'ai pas envie de bâcler le travail, de faire des retrouvailles trop faciles.

Mais ça va venir, c'est tout proche ! ^^

Prochain chapitre POV Bella, voilà…

Bisous à toutes ! :)


	8. Chapitre 8 – 9

Bonjour à toutes et à tous !

Voici donc deux nouveaux chapitres qui, je pense, vous plairons :)

Alors, comme d'habitude, les remerciements ! Je remercie donc : **Clairouille59**, **Dreams-twilight**, **Pop'aeS**, **lilly-rose** et **miistii **:D Merci de votre soutient !

Pour les réponses :

**Clairouille59 : **toute toute toute proche ! Tends la main, tu les toucheras xD

**Dreamstwilight : **Sur le cul, en effet… Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point )

**Miistii**, enfin : Donc, non, je n'ai pas mal pris ton commentaire :) Je tiens, dans un premier temps, à spécifier que je suis suisse et qu'en Suisse, soixante-dix… heu… naaaaaaaan ! xD Six = soixante, sept = septante et huit (attention ça va faire mal :P) = huitante. Bon, ok, du côté de Genève (les traîtres) et un peu sur Neuchâtel, on entend parfois quatre-vingt. Mais après quatre-vingt-neuf, il y a nonante ! Je déconne pas, hein, c'est totalement vrai de vrai ! ) Les Belges sont pareilles et le Québéquois, je ne sais pas trop en fait… Enfin, voilà, quoi, pour l'histoire du septante. Maintenant, pour ce qui est de contre… C'est peut-être simplement une faute faite courramment dans notre patois vaudois. Soi-disant que contre, lorsqu'il y a un mouvement, veut dire « en direction de », « vers », et non pas contre dans le sens « je suis appuyé contre… ». Maintenant, j'ai des doutes. Je me suis renseignée, on m'a dit oui, on m'a dit non, donc je ne sais pas trop, il est bien possible que tu aies raison. Voilà donc pour la lonnnnnngue explication. :P

Je vous souhaite tout de même une bonne lecture !

–

_Chapitre 8_

Douleur trop forte. Douleur trop intense. Douleur intenable, intensive, insoutenable, intolérable, injustifiable. Mourir. Je voulais mourir. Ce mot résonnait à mes oreilles comme une douce mélodie. Cela était néanmoins mpossible, si injustement irréalisable.

« Je VEUX mourir ! »

Je voulais, j'exigeais que l'on m'épargne. J'avais mal, si atrocement mal. En manque. En manque d'Edward, en manque de ma drogue. Mes victimes. Où étaient passées mes douces victimes ? Quel imbécile avait fait passer cette annonce dans le journal télévisé ? Je voulais son nom et pouvoir le tuer. « Ne vous promenez plus en couple tant que le tueur en série ne sera pas identifié et arrêté. Et blablabla, et blablabla… » Imbécile ! Ce type avait réussi à effrayer toutes mes douces victimes potentielles. J'allai être obligée de me contenter d'alcooliques et d'idiots tels que le petit-fils Douglas.

En parlant des Douglas, j'entendais sa grand-mère, toujours entrain de pleurer sur la mort de ce môme. Elle m'énervait. Elle était chiante, insupportable. Presque autant que ma douleur. Je me levai de mon matelas, en ayant marre d'entendre cette femme se lamenter soixante secondes par minute, soixante minutes par heure, et vingt-quatre heures par jour. Y en avait ras-le-bol !

Je me levai et gagnai la salle de bain. Je pris une douche rapide, sortis de la baignoire défoncée, me séchai rapidement puis enfilai les premiers habits me passant sous la main. Je ne tenais pas à être belle pour ce que j'allais faire. Je quittai ensuite mon domicile. Domicile… Un bien grand mot. Ce n'était rien d'autre qu'un tas de ruines, plomberie défaillante et poisons en tout genre dissimulés derrière les murs. Je me demandai encore comment les résidents de ces lieux avaient fait pour ne pas développer une maladie telle que la peste ou l'entraxe. Bref…

Je quittai mon appart', que je ne pris même pas le temps de fermer à clé et, au lieu de descendre, je montai. D'abord une rangée d'escalier, suivi d'une autre, suivi d'une dernière. Trois étages. Je regardai la porte devant moi. Elle signifiait la seule barrière entre moi et mon enfer mensuel. Elle était en bien meilleur état que toutes celles de l'immeuble. Elle arborait une plaquette, sûrement en plastique, dorée, où était inscrit : « Alejandro Cossas : Gérant. » Gérant ? Mon œil. Un imbécile, doublé d'un pervers, sachant exactement que faire des filles comme moi, ne sachant pas comment payer leur loyer.

J'avançai jusqu'à pourvoir frapper. Une forte odeur d'alcool. Génial, il était bourré, il ne manquait plus que cela.

-Oui, beugla une voix avec fort accent mexicain !

-C'est…

-Ah Bella, justement, je t'attendais. Entre !

Il m'attendait ? Je n'en doutais pas. J'entrai et fermai la porte, derrière moi. J'arrivai directement dans le salon. Plusieurs bouteilles de bières se trouvaient là, vidées, ainsi qu'une de whisky. Il était allongé sur un vieux canapé défraichi, regardant un vieux western en noir et blanc. Alors qu'un indien se faisait tirer dessus, il rigola à gorge déployée.

-Si ces américains ont su faire quelque chose de bien, c'est bien de descendre toute cette espèce de grosse merde !

Je tentai de me calmer à ces paroles. Elles avaient fait naître quelque chose en moi. Un vague souvenir, un nom : Jacob. Les vagues traits d'un visage m'apparurent comme une vision mais ils s'effacèrent bien vite.

Alejandro était insupportable. D'une racisme à toute épreuve, son énorme bedaine ainsi que tout en lui haïssait tout ce qui n'était pas purement mexicain.

-Allons, Bella, viens ! Tu ne risques rien, tu le sais.

En effet, mais lui ne le savait pas. Je m'assis près de lui, faisant attention à ne pas toucher une seule parcelle de son corps trop gras, trop… en sueur. Puis, tout se passa comme ça c'était déjà passé. Il se releva, s'approchant dangereusement de moi. Il déposa ses lèvres contre la peau, sur ma clavicule, mon cou et puis mes lèvres. Je le laissai passer sa main sous mon pull et toucher mon corps. Il se déshabilla à moitié et je dus en faire pareil. Je déboutonnai sa chamise, puis défis la bouble de son pantalon. J'essayai de faire abstraction de ce qu'il était et de l'envie que j'avais de le tuer, là, maintenant. Ce n'était pas son sang, qui me posait problème. A vrai dire, il n'avait quasi-aucune odeur. Son sang ne m'attirait pas le moin du monde, heureusement pour lui. Néanmoins, j'avais une telle haine envers lui que j'aurai pu lui arracher la tête de mes mains.

Ne se rendait-il pas compte de ma froideur, lorsqu'il me touchait, me souillait de sa personne ? Ne se rendait-il pas compte que ma peau était dure comme de la pierre, que mon cœur ne battait plus ? Etaient-ils toujours à ce point saoul ?

Je gémis, lorsqu'il me pénétra, puis ferma les yeux. Je savais que cela allait durer de longues et longues minutes. Des minutes qui ressemblaient à des heures.

C'était ainsi que je payais mon loyer. M'envoyer en l'air avec cet enfoiré, des échos de tirs de revolver dans la pièce, des cris d'indiens apeurés, puis assassinés.

–

Une fois qu'il en eut fini avec moi, je regagnai mon appartement. Je fermai la porte et me laissai tomber. Qu'avais-je encore fait ? Pourquoi m'étais-je laissée abuser ainsi ? Pourquoi avais-je si peur de me retrouver à la rue ? Je deviendrai nomade, et alors ? Tant d'autres de mon espèce l'étaient. Je me relevai prestement et quittai une deuxième fois mon appart' en courant. Je dévalai les rues les unes après les autres, courant le plus vite possible. Courant si vite que les humains ne me voyaient pas. J'arrivai à destination. Le soleil se couchait. Je savais qu'une mince pellicule de diamant recouvrait mon corps. Je m'en fichai. Je regardai les gens passer à côté de moi, attirés, effrayés, éblouis. Je m'effondrai au sol. Je rampai. Les gens me regardaient avec pitié et horreur. J'étais un monstre, une part d'eux le leur hurlait. D'énormes sanglots me prirent. J'avais tellement mal. J'étais souillée. J'étais sale. Je m'étais jurée ne jamais tromper Edward, bien que nous ne soyons plus ensembles. Mais non… Cette phobie de me retrouver à la rue me rendait totalement incapable de tenir cet engagement. J'étais pathétique, juste… pathétique.

Je me trouvais dans mon petit parc. Celui où je pouvais sentir l'odeur de freesia. Tellement beau, tellement doux, tellement… lui, nous. Les minutes défilaient, je ne faisais pas attention. Les heures passèrent. La nuit débarqua. Toujours allongée au sol, je ne cessai de sangloter.

-Pourquoi, Edward ? Pourquoi es-tu parti ? Pourquoi me faire souffrir ainsi ? Je t'aime, Edward, je t'aime tellement. Je t'en supplie, reviens-moi ! Reviens-moi, prends-moi dans tes bras ! Je t'en supplie…

Je répétais ces quelques phrases inlassablement, demandant à un quelconque Dieu de les réaliser. Puis, les sanglots finirent par disparaître. Je me sentis mieux, tellement mieux. Je savais, cependant, que ce bien être n'était qu'éphémère. Il fallait que je me trouve une douce victime, si je désirais qu'il perdure. Je me levai et courrai dans toutes les rues pas trop riches, ni trop pauvres. Je voulais des gens normaux. Je défilai de telle façon à ce que personne ne puisse me voir. Après avoir fait dix fois le tour des rues habituelles, je les trouvais. Ils étaient parfaits. Un homme, une femme. Trente ans. Un peu vieux, peut-être… Non, parfaits. L'homme était bien bâti. La femme était jolie. La nuit était froide. Elle portait une écharpe blanche. Elle entoura le cou de l'homme avec. Que c'était mignon… Je les suivis. Ils se rentraient chez eux. Ils habitaient une villa. Mais voilà qui était parfait ! J'attendis encore un moment, le temps qu'ils s'installent. La femme alla se coucher, alors que l'homme allait boire un verre d'eau, dans la cuisine. J'ouvris la porte du garage – quels idiots, elle n'était même pas verrouillée – et me glissai à l'intérieur. Dès que l'homme me vit, il tenta de s'enfuir. Je ne lui laissai même pas le temps d'aller prévenir sa femme du danger. Je plantai mes dents sous sa peau. Son sang calma ma gorge en feu. Le venin se répandit dans ses veines, avant de me revenir en bouche, dès qu'il n'y eut plus de sang. Je le posai soigneusement au sol, et quittai sa maison, satisfaite. Je passerai achever sa femme dans quelques jours. Dans le jardin, je pus sentir une présence, près de moi. Je me retournai, mais ne vis rien. Rien, le calme plat. Je me remis en route, pensant à Edward, pensant à ce que j'allai faire à cette femme, dans quelques jours.

Quelques jours…

En quelques jours, tout pouvait changer. J'allai l'apprendre à mes dépends.

–

Fin du chapitre 8, passons au 9 !

–

_Chapitre 9_

_Edward's POV_

Nous venions d'arriver à Boston. Nous allions nous mettre en chasse. Traquer ce vampire et l'aider à sa nouvelle vie ou le tuer. En ce qui me concernait, je n'avais vraiment pas envie d'appliquer la première option, après tout le mal qu'il avait fait sur son passage, mais je n'allai pas faire autrement car tel était le choix de Carlisle. De plus, je n'étais pas un ange, moi non-plus.

Nous avions pris une suite dans un hôtel réputé de la ville. Nous logions les sept à l'intérieur de la même chambre. Enfin, chambre n'est pas vraiment le mot, vu le nombre de pièces que comportaient la suite. Nous allions nous mettre en chasse dès la nuit tombée, ce qui n'allait plus être très long. Une heure, tout au plus. Carlisle nous fit nous rassembler dans le salon. Je m'installai sur le fauteuil. Carlisle prit la parole, nous donnant ses directives :

-Très bien, nous allons faire deux équipes de deux, et une de trois. Alice et Jasper, Emmett et Edward, Esmée, Rosalie et moi. Ne vous séparez jamais trop loin les uns des autres. Restez toujours près de votre portable, que l'on puisse se joindre facilement. Nous allons quadriller la ville et faire des tours. Le but est de repérer une odeur nous permettant de pister ce nouveau-né. Dès que quelqu'un sent quelque chose de suspect, il appelle le reste de la famille.

Je ne suivis ses instructions que d'une oreille, mes pensées déviant inlassablement sur les rougeurs de ma Bella. Mon amour, où es-tu ? Comment te portes-tu ? As-tu un toit sur la tête ? As-tu de quoi manger, de quoi vivre ? Il était si difficile de partir de rien, si difficile de se faire une place dans ce monde sans pitié.

–

Nous quittâmes l'hôtel aux alentours de neuf heures trente. Il faisait déjà bien nuit et les gens ne nous voyaient pas, à la vitesse à laquelle nous courrions. Je regardai sur le côté, et aperçus mon frère. Emmett me regardait avec… pitié ? Cela ne lui ressemblait pas.

-Quoi ?

Il inspira un grand coup. Je sentis que nous n'allions pas avoir une discussion que nous avions tous les jours.

« Je… Je ne peux qu'imaginer ta souffrance, n'ayant jamais vécu la même épreuve que toi. Cependant, je te comprends. Je voulais juste te dire que nous allions tout faire pour t'aider à la retrouver. Et tu la reverras. Même si je dois être le seul à remuer ciel et terre, je le ferai, si cela pourrait te rendre le sourire, juste quelques instants. »

Je n'en revenais pas. Je vérifiai que c'était bien Emmett que j'avais à mes côtés, et non-pas un imposteur. Je souris.

-Tu sais que cela ressemble de très près à une déclaration d'amour ?

Il me colla un cou dans l'épaule, faussement vexé, avant de rire lui-aussi.

-Va répéter ça à Rose et t'es mort frangin.

Nous rigolâmes encore une bonne minute, avant de reprendre sérieusement notre route.

-Au fait, commençai-je. Il y a un autre mort. Tu es au courant ?

-Ouais. Un homme. Il s'est fait prendre chez lui. Il a été tué dans la pièce conjointe à celle où dormait sa femme, que ce monstre a d'ailleurs laissée en vie. Si nous ne le retrouvons pas, cette femme mourra dans peu de temps. Je ne comprends pas comment la police fait pour ne pas la mettre sous protection rapprochée.

-Cela n'aurait pas servi à grand-chose.

-Quand même. On dirait que cette ville se fiche royalement de ses citoyens.

-En effet.

Puis, une fragrance. Vampire. Je stoppai Emmett qui me regarda, surpris.

-Quoi ?

-Il y a une odeur.

Il huma l'air ambiant.

-Je l'ai déjà sentie quelque part.

-A la villa, à Forks.

Je n'en revenais pas. Comment était-ce possible ? Comment cette odeur pouvait se retrouver là, dans cette rue sombre ? Se pouvait-il que le tueur soit le vandale ? Complètement insensé ! Je vis que mon frère pensait la même chose que moi. Emmett et moi suivîmes cette fragrance sur quelques dizaines de mètres, avant de sortir de l'allée. Ce que je vis me laissa sans voix. Que… Mais… Devant moi… Comment ?

Emmett me regardait comme si j'étais fou. Peut-être l'étais-je ? Devant moi, un parc. Du freesia. Du freesia partout. Sa fleur… Notre fleur ! Les fleurs étaient de différentes couleurs, mais toujours la même espèce.

-Edward ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Je baissai la tête, attristé, le cœur meurtri.

-Edward ?

-C'est notre fleur, fis-je sur le point de sangloter.

Qui avait dit qu'un homme ne devait pas pleurer ? Sûrement quelqu'un qui n'avait jamais souffert. Un orgueilleux à l'égo démesuré, qui ne s'était pas retrouvé à ma place. Emmett posa une main sur mon épaule.

-Allons voir ça !

Nous nous dirigions contre ce parc. A chaque pas, me cœur décidait de me faire souffrir plus encore. Apparemment, une personne s'était couchée dans l'herbe. Le vampire, selon l'odeur. Cela devait s'être passé il y a plusieurs jours. Entre deux et quatre. Juste à côté de nos fleurs.

« Je me demande si… » Emmett.

-Si, fis-je, voyant qu'il ne continuait pas ?

« Non, rien… Une idée complètement folle. » Emmett.

-Elle ne l'est peut-être pas tant que ça.

-L'odeur du vampire correspond à la personne nous ayant vandalisés…

-Oui.

-Cette personne connaissait notre secret.

-Parce qu'elle est l'un des nôtres.

-Ouais.

-Où veux-tu en venir, Emmett ?

-Le tueur de Boston est celui qui nous a vandalisés.

-Cette idée est loin d'être folle, j'ai eu la même.

Je sentis qu'il n'avait pas dit quelque chose. Il réfléchissait encore. Contrairement à ce que pensait certaine personne, Emmett était loin d'être idiot. Il était même intelligent, bien que ses blagues soient souvent d'un goût douteux. J'étais bien placé pour savoir cela.

-Emmett, il y a quoi d'autre ?

-Je me disais… J'ai comme l'impression qu'il s'agit de… De Bella.

Je le regardai, ne voyant pas où il voulait en venir. Bella ? Bella serait le vandale ? Bella serait le tueur ? Impossible. Complètement fou. Ne se rendait-il pas compte de ce qu'il disait ?

-Tu racontes n'importe quoi, Emmett.

-Réfléchis, Edward… Bella est partie. Connaissant sa chance, tu sais très bien qu'il est très possible qu'elle soit tombée sur un vampire et qu'il l'ait transformée. Elle a vandalisé notre maison pour se venger.

-Bella n'est pas une tueuse.

-Le tueur ne s'en prend qu'à des couples heureux. Jasper a dit que ce vampire faisait une sorte de vendetta. Elle se venge sur eux.

-Tu dis des conneries. Appelle les autres ! Dis leur qu'on a trouvé une piste et qu'il faut qu'ils nous rejoignent à l'hôtel.

Il le fit. Nous repartîmes. Emmett ne parla plus de Bella, mais il y pensait. Il se tenait à son idée. En ce qui me concernait, il avait réussi à implanter le doute en moi. Je me ressaisis. Non. Il ne pouvait s'agir de Bella. Bella n'était pas une tueuse. Jamais. Jamais elle ne serait capable de telles choses. Bella n'en était pas capable. De plus, Bella n'était pas un vampire. Bella était vivante, quelque part, au chaud.

Je regardai une dernière fois en direction de nos fleurs. La sienne, avant tout.

–

Nous étions à mi-chemin, quand un bruit nous parvint. Une femme courrait. Elle avait peur, elle était terrifiée. Elle se sentait suivie. Ses pensées me figèrent.

-Emmett. La femme qui vient de perdre son mari…

-Oui ?

-Elle est à trois rues d'ici. Elle est suivie.

Emmett reprit sa course, moi aussi. Je percevais toutes ses pensées.

« Je suis la prochaine. Non, pitié. Je veux vivre. Mon enfant. Mon bébé. Je veux qu'il vive. Une petite part de Christopher. Notre enfant. Je dois vivre pour notre enfant. »

Oh non. Cette femme était enceinte. Elle portait la vie. La haine que je ressentais contre ce tueur ne fit qu'augmenter.

« Le tueur me suit. Je le sais. Je l'entends. Je l'entends rire, murmurer. Il veut m'effrayer. Il faut que j'arrive au prochain poste de police. »

Le prochain poste de police se trouvait à plus de deux kilomètres. Si nous n'intervenions pas, elle mourrait. Emmett et moi tournions et elle fut devant nous. Elle pleurait. Elle arriva vers nous. Elle se jeta sur nous, sur Emmett.

-Je vous en supplie. On veut me tuer.

« Suis-je sauvée ? Puis-je leur faire confiance ? »

-Madame, calmez-vous ! Nous allons vous ramener chez vous, fis-je.

J'entendis le vampire, pas loin. Son odeur me parvenait. Je continuai bien trop bas pour que la femme et l'assassin entendent.

-Poursuis ce vampire. Attrape-le ! Si tu le fais, cette femme n'aura plus rien à craindre. Je la ramène chez elle.

Emmett partit et j'entendis le vampire détaler. Je pris la femme avec moi et lui demandai où elle habitait. Elle me répondit en nous nous y rendîmes. Je lisais sa peur, ses doutes, en ce qui me concernait. Je la comprenais. Nous arrivions. Je lui préparai un lait chaud, la rassurai une dernière fois et partis. Emmett devait avoir rattrapé le vampire et ramené à l'hôtel. Je me dirigeai contre, sachant pertinemment qu'ils étaient tous rentrés.

J'entrai dans la chambre. Je remarquai qu'Emmett n'était pas encore revenu.

-Edward, où est Emmett, me demanda Rosalie ?

-En chemin, nous avons senti l'odeur d'un vampire. Il se trouve que c'est la même que le vandale.

« Comment est-ce possible ? » Carlisle.

« Rahhhh, je n'vois rien. » Alice.

-C'est pour cela que nous vous avons appelé. Quand nous rentrions, une femme s'est jetée sur nous…

-Le tueur ?

Carlisle avait l'air bien impatient.

-Non. La femme de la dernière victime. Elle était suivie par le tueur. J'ai ramené la femme chez elle et Emmett est partit chercher le vampire. Ca m'étonne qu'il ne soit pas encore revenu.

Au même moment, Emmett passa le pas de la porte… seul ?

-Emmett, où est…

-Il court bien plus vite que toi, Edward. J'ai pas été capable de le suivre. Il a brouillé les pistes en repassant toujours au même endroit. Je ne savais plus par où aller. Son odeur était partout.

Puis, une réalité encore plus horrible me frappa.

-Tu veux dire que la femme n'est pas plus en sécurité maintenant, qu'avant, dans la rue ?

Avant même qu'il ne réponde, je dévalai – bien trop vite pour que quiconque ne me voit – les escaliers de l'hôtel. Ma famille me suivit. Je me précipitai dans les rues plus vite, toujours plus vite, toujours plus loin. Il fallait se dépêcher avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Il allait être trop tard. J'arrivai au coin de la rue. Je vis sa maison. Aucun bruit n'en venait. Pas de cœur. Était-elle repartie ? J'entrai par la porte d'entrée… ouverte ? Les autres furent là une demi-seconde plus tard. Je me figeai. Je me trouvais dans le salon.

Non, c'était impossible. Non. Comment… Comment cela se pouvait-il ? Comment… Je ne pouvais y croire. Je ne pouvais pas, je n'y arrivais pas. J'aurai voulu hurler de joie, de bonheur. Elle se trouvait là. Je voulais hurler ma tristesse, le fait que c'était elle la créatrice de tous ses drames ! Elle était la tueuse de Boston. Non, Bella, ma Bella… Pourquoi ? Pourquoi cela ? Non, Bella, non… Pourquoi ? Je regardai la scène en face de moi avec le même ébahissement que ma famille. Bella tenait le corps de cette femme dans ses bras. Elle l'avait tuée. Il restait de son sang à la commissure de ces lèvres. Bella… Pourquoi ? Bella, pourquoi l'as-tu tuée ?

–

Je suis un monstre, n'est-ce pas? xD Quelle fin ignoble! J'espère néanmoins que vous avez aimé !

Mais bon, vous vous en remettrez, hein ? ^^

Donc, avant que vous ne me quittiez, je tenais à vous dire deux trois choses.

Premièrement, je recherche des fictions Dark Edward, si quelqu'un en écrit ou en connaît, je suis largement preneuse. Cela peut aller dans tous les sens : AH, post-eclipse, qu'importe !

Ensuite, je tenais à vous dire que je serais assez productive d'ici une à deux semaines. Je vous ai déjà placé la nouvelle fiction : Eternity-tome1, passez faire un tour ! Je vous prépare une nouvelle fiction et un nouvelle OS, trèèèèèès long, en tout cas j'espère :)

Enfin, je vous rappelle que j'ai encore deux autres fictions qui n'attendent que d'être lu par vous, mes lecteurs adorés !


	9. Chapitre 10

**Bonjours à toutes et à tous :)**

J'espère que vous vous amusez comme des fous fous et que vous apprécierez ce nouveau chapitre qui risque… de vous laisser sur votre faim. J'aime faire languir mes lecteurs. Néanmoins, la suite pourrait être postée rapidement…

Merci à **Clairouille59,** **manny**, **Dreams**-**Twilight** et **miistii**, qui ont eu la trop trop trop gentille attention de laisser un commentaire )

Merci à toi, Dreams-Twilight, de m'avoir donné une bonne piste pour les Dark-Edward. Malheureusement, soit j'avais lu les fictions proposées, soit elle ne me plaisait pas -' (Mais merci encore :D)

Bonne lecture !

–

_Chapitre 10_

Tout s'était passé tellement vite… Tout avait commencé quand j'avais décidé qu'il fallait que j'aille me faire une douce victime. Il fallait que j'aille achever la femme de cet homme. Le tuer avait été si plaisant que j'espérai qu'il en serait de même avec elle.

J'étais sortie, était allée chez elle et l'avais vue sortir. Aussitôt, j'avais eu envie de la prendre, l'emmener dans son salon ou dans une ruelle sombre et la mordre, tout en regardant la vie lui être ôtée. J'avais cependant décidé de faire durer un peu plus le jeu et de tester mes limites. Je l'avais suivie durant toute la soirée. Elle était allée chez une amie qui l'avait réconfortée tant bien que mal durant des heures. Elle l'avait suppliée de ne pas faire de conneries, avant qu'elle n'accouche.

Alors comme ça, elle était enceinte ?

Sans que je ne sache vraiment pourquoi, cela avait décuplé mon sentiment de haine envers elle et mon envie de la tuer. Pourquoi avait-elle eu droit aux deux choses qui me seraient éternellement refusées ? L'amour et la maternité ? Je lui en voulais plus que tout. Tellement, qu'à peine de plus, je l'aurai tuée devant son amie ainsi que cette dernière, pour la simple et bonne raison que je n'aurai pas laissé de témoins vivants derrière moi.

Cette fille – femme, devrai-je dire – lui avait promis de ne commettre aucun acte stupide, comme je l'avais fait au départ d'Edward. Elle avait quitté son appartement – bien moins minable que le mien – et avait regagné sa villa.

Je l'avais donc suivie, une fois encore. Seulement, cette fois, je lui avais fait réaliser ma présence. Elle avait été morte de peur. Néanmoins, alors que j'allai l'achever, me jeter à son coup, j'avais senti. J'avais senti _son_ odeur. La _sienne_, à _lui_. Aussitôt, je m'étais cachée. Ils ne devaient pas savoir où je me trouvais exactement et j' avais prié pour qu'il ne devine pas que c'était moi. J'avais senti une autre odeur à ses côtés. Mon instinct – qui s'était nettement amélioré depuis ma transformation – m'avait indiqué qu'il s'agissait d'Emmett. Je les avais entendus parler. Emmett devait me pourchasser, alors qu'Edward ramenait cette femme chez elle.

Cette femme était bien une salope ! Elle avait droit à l'amour, à la maternité, mais en plus, elle avait eu droit à la présence de _mon_ amour ! Edward ! J'aurai volontiers hurlé sous la douleur que me procurait cette dure réalité. Elle mais pas moi. Elle avait tout, contrairement à moi. Elle _l'_avait _possédé_, en cet instant, avait pu le toucher, bénéficié de sa protection, du sentiment de sécurité qu'il dégageait. Elle avait droit à ce bonheur qui m'avait été arraché, qu'Edward m'avait trop injustement retiré.

Je m'étais retenue d'attirer l'attention sur moi et était partie en courant, sachant qu'Emmett me poursuivait et qu'il avait comme but de m'attraper.

Je l'avais embrouillé, courant le plus vite qu'il m'était possible. J'avais déposé mon odeur partout, de telle sorte qu'il ne sache plus où aller. Ainsi, il avait dû abandonner. Dès que je l'avais remarqué, peu de temps après, j'avais voulu aller voir cette femme, espérant qu'Edward serait parti. Ce fut le cas. Elle était seule, apaisée. Elle savait que je ne me trouvais pas loin et qu'il ne s'agissait que de temps avant que je ne la retrouve mais elle avait sûrement entendu des paroles rassurantes d'Edward et je savais à quel point elles étaient efficaces. La colère était remontée quand je m'étais rappelée qu'elle avait pu être proche de lui et j'étais entrée dans la cuisine. Elle avait hurlé lorsqu'elle m'avait vu, mon visage empli de haine et de rage à son égard. Dès lors, elle m'avait supplié de ne pas la tuer. Je l'avais trainée comme un chien dans le salon, là où tout avait commencé, et l'avais frappée assez fort pour qu'elle perde le bébé.

Elle avait hurlé sous la douleur.

En ce qui concernait cette femme, je n'avais pas l'intention de lui faire cadeau d'une fin rapide. Je voulais qu'elle souffre. Je voulais la torturer. Je voulais lui faire le plus de mal possible avant qu'elle ne quitte ce monde. Mais comment faire ? Comment faire pour que sa douleur égalise légèrement la mienne, et pas seulement mentalement ?

Sans le moindre effort, je lui avais démonté le bras de l'épaule. Elle avait hurlé sous la douleur, encore une fois. Je savais que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que des voisins n'appellent la police.

-Ton mari a été très gentil avec moi. Il faut dire que je pouvais le tuer à chaque instant, fis-je, en lui tirant la tête en arrière, collant ma bouche près de son oreille. Et c'est ce que j'ai fait. Il m'a supplié de lui laisser la vie sauve. Il m'a dit qu'il allait être père.

Ce n'était pas l'exacte vérité, mais je voulais lui faire le plus de mal possible.

-Vous n'êtes qu'un monstre, sanglota-t-elle.

-Je sais, murmurai-je. Mais pourquoi aurais-tu la chance de vivre heureuse ? Pourquoi toi ? Pourquoi pas moi ?

-Vous pourriez l'être. Arrêtez de tuer les gens ! Vous êtes jeunes, vous êtes très belle et sûrement très intelligente pour avoir réussi à tuer autant de gens sans vous faire attraper, vous pourriez avoir l'argent, le bonheur, les hommes…

J'allais la tuer et elle me donnait des conseils de dévellopement personnel ? Les hommes… Qu'est-ce que j'en avais à faire des hommes ? Je le voulais _lui. _Je ne voulais personne d'autre que _lui_…

-Je l'aimais, fis-je.

Pourquoi lui parlai-je de ça ? Pourquoi à elle, alors que je la haïssais de tout mon corps ?

-Je l'aimais plus que tout au monde. J'étais prête à tout pour lui. J'aurai pu tout abandonner pour ses yeux et c'était ce que j'allai faire. Tout quitter. Tout, pour rester en sa présence. J'avais réduit à néant chaque rêve que j'avais compris impossible à réaliser, à partir du moment où j'aurai entamé ma nouvelle vie.

-Mais il est parti, c'est ça, sanglota la femme ?

-Nos mondes étaient si différents. Je me serai adaptée au sien. Je l'aurai fait, tout en acceptant de ne vivre que pour lui.

Puis, la torturer, après ce que je venais de lui avouer, ne m'avait plus semblé être un besoin. J'avais longé son cou, mon nez effleurant sa peau, humant son arôme. J'avais déposé mes lèvres où sa jugulaire se trouvait. Son cœur avait battu plus vite, gagnant un rythme bien trop rapide pour elle.

-Je vous en supplie, avait-elle quémandé.

J'avais planté mes dents dans son cou. Le venin, qui avait asséché ma bouche, brulé ma gorge, s'était répendu dans la morsure. J'avais aspiré chaque gorgée, me délectant de cet élixir. Sa main, qu'elle avait portée dans mes cheveux, était retombée mollement le long de son corps. J'avais senti une goutte de son sang perler sur le coin de ma lèvre. La femme était morte. Pourquoi ne m'apportait-elle pas satisfaction ?

-Bella ?

Sa voix… Son doux ténor. Je relevai la tête. Il se trouvait là, devant moi. Pourquoi était-il revenu ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas simplement regagné sa famille, me laissant partir, avant d'apprendre la nouvelle de la mort de cette femme demain, dans le journal ?

Son visage était décomposé. Autant que le mien ? Non, pas autant que le mien. Tant d'envies contradictoires m'avaient hameçonnée. Le prendre dans mes bras… le tuer. Lui dire qu'il m'a manqué… rester impassible. Lui sourire… lui briser le cœur. Lui pardonner… lui en vouloir. Non. Tout simplement l'ignorer. L'ignorer, faire comme s'il ne se trouvait pas là, comme s'il n'existait pas. Je déposai le corps sur le canapé. Personne n'avait bougé. Ni lui, ni ma soi-disant meilleure amie. Encore moins ceux que j'avais considéré comme mes parents ou mes frères. Je me fichais royalement de Rosalie, n'ayant jamais vraiment eu de vrais relations avec elle.

Je positionnai la femme de façon à ce qu'elle soit bien, calant sa tête sous un coussin.

-Bella, répéta l'Adonis que j'avais considéré mien ?

Je me relevai et gagnai la cuisine, voulant sortir par la porte de derrière mais Edward se mit devant mon chemin. Je me sentis faible, fragile, vulnérable.

-Parle-moi, Bella, je t'en supplie, explique-moi !

Ma douleur était si forte, si intense, comme lorsque je me trouvais encore allongée au sol, dans mon minable appartement. Edward me saisit par les épaules, me secouant en tous sens. La douleur, si forte, si intense. J'entendis quelque chose tomber et gémir. Penchant la tête sur le côté, je pus apercevoir Jasper, se tortiller au sol, se retenant de hurler.

-JASPER, cria Alice, le prenant dans ses bras !

-Elle a… mal. Tellement… mal.

Edward reporta son attention sur moi.

-Tu as mal, Bella ? Où ?

-C'est… mental. Elle souffre, c'est atroce, continua-t-il, tout en gigotant comme un bébé.

Une part de moi ne pouvait pas ne pas prendre plaisir à la situation. Jasper avait mal, comme moi. Il savait ce que je ressentais. De plus, c'était de sa faute, à l'origine, si nous en étions là. Alors…

-Ne te réjouis pas de la… situation… Bella. C'est…

-Quoi, demandai-je froidement, reprenant contenance ? Une torture ? Un calvaire, un tourment, un supplice ?

-C'est… pire.

Edward essaya de poser sa main sur mon épaule.

-Ne me touche pas, fis-je, sans le regarder !

Il se recula légèrement.

-Cette torture, c'est que j'endure tous les jours depuis votre départ, Jasper. Toute cette douleur, je la ressens. Tu veux arrêter ça ? Pars ! Montre-moi que tu es aussi lâche qu'Edward ! Ou alors reste. Tu remonteras peut-être dans mon estime. Mais tu devras supporter et je sais que tu en es incapable. Moi-même je me demande comment j'ai fait pour tenir tant de temps. Même après plus d'un an, la douleur reste la même. Incomparable. Ma transformation me semble être une partie de plaisir à côté. Même si ce n'est pas vraiment comparable. La transformation est un mal physique alors que, comme tu l'as dit, ma douleur est mentale.

-Je t'en supplie, arrête ça !

Je regardais tout le monde autour de moi. Ils étaient tous captivé par ce que je disais.

-Arrêter ? Mais je ne fais rien. Crois-moi que si je le pouvais, je le ferai. Et arrête de me supplier, tu es pathétique. Quand moi je suppliai le vide de ramener Edward à moi, est-ce qu'il est revenu ? Quand je pleurai chaque larme de mon corps, que je n'étais plus capable de bouger, alors que j'étais encore humaine, et que j'étais à deux doigts de la catatonie, est-ce que mes suppliques vous ont fait revenir ?

-Nous sommes là, maintenant !

-Mais maintenant c'est trop tard, Jasper. Regarder ce que vous avez fait de moi ! Je tue par plaisir. Je détruis des couples. Cette femme attendait un enfant. Je ne me suis pourtant pas gênée pour lui ôter la vie. Admettez que je suis bien misérable ! Je ne vaux rien.

-Tu ne tues pas… par… plaisir, mais par… nécessité.

-Je suis vampire, certes, mais je pourrais me nourrir de sang animal.

-Ce n'est pas ce que… j'ai voulu dire. Tuer les gens amenuise cette… douleur.

Je souris.

-Il est évident, en effet, que je ne le fais pas pour rien.

Je me reculai, m'éloignai d'Edward qui s'était dangereusement rapproché et leur parlai une dernière fois.

-Je n'arrêterai pas de tuer. Jamais. J'en ai besoin, en effet. Et je veux que vous vous en alliez. Je ne veux jamais voir revoir. Laissez-moi, partez ! Vous l'avez fait une fois, vous pourrez sûrement le refaire.

Je quittai la cuisine, regagnai le salon, ne jetant pas même un regard à ma victime et quittai la maison. Il était temps que je regagne mon appartement. Il me fallait une douche. Ensuite, j'irai sûrement regarder un film, un moment, quelque part comme au cinéma, sans payer ma place, bien évidemment. Ensuite, je rentrerai à la maison et lirai un bon bouquin. Enfin, dans quelques jours, les choses reprendront doucement leur cours et je repartirai chasser le couple, comme s'il n'était jamais revenu, comme si je ne l'avais jamais revu. Il me semblait que c'était un bon programme.

Dans le jardin, je vis des lumières bleues et rouges se rapprocher, ainsi qu'un bruit que je ne connaissais que trop. La police faisait sa grande entrée en scène. Quelque chose d'autre, pourtant, me perturba. J'avais l'impression que l'on me regardait. Et puis tant pis. Je passai mon chemin, avant que la rue ne soit infestée par les journalistes.

Il était temps que j'aille prendre une douche.

–

Oh, mon doux et tendre lecteur ! Dis-moi ce que tu as pensé de ces retrouvailles ? Y a-t-il encore quelque chose de possible entre Bella et Edward ou Bella est-elle définitivement perdue ?

Tant de questions, je suis méchante xD

A bientôt !


	10. Chapitre 11 – 12

**Après une plutôt longue absence, me revoilà ! :)**

J'espère que ces deux chapitres vous plairont et vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

Je remercie aussi toutes les personnes ayant laissé un commentaire, cela prouve que le monde n'est pas pourvu que d'égoïstes )

–

_Chapitre 11_

Je montai les marches de mon appartement rapidement, voulant absolument prendre cette douche. Devant la porte, je m'arrêtai. Une odeur que je ne connaissais que trop se tenait dans mon appartement. Cette journée avait décidé de m'être fatale. Qu'avais-je fait pour mériter cela ? Je ne pris pas la peine de faire semblant d'ouvrir ma porte, alors que je savais parfaitement qu'elle n'était pas verrouillée.

Il était là… Pourquoi cette porte serait-elle fermée ?

J'entrai et le vis. Toujours aussi gras et transpirant. Il ne tenait plus sur ses jambes. Il avait quelques verres de trop dans le sang. Tellement peu alléchant… A peine me vit-il qu'il s'approcha de moi, me plaquant une main aux fesses. Le dernier qui avait fait cela était mort. Voulait-il vraiment rejoindre le petit-fils Douglas ?

-Tu sais combien de temps je t'ai attendue, pétasse ?

-Que faîtes-vous ici, Alejandro ?

-Il me semble que tu pourrais être plus sympa avec moi !

-Je n'en vois pas la raison.

-Si tu es encore ici, c'est quand même grâce à moi, ne l'oublie pas. Faut dire qu'une aussi belle pute ne devrait pas se retrouver à la rue. Je suis donc venue te proposer un marché. Un ami à moi vient de perdre l'une de ses filles à cause d'un client trop con et il a besoin de quelqu'un pour la remplacer. Juste deux soirs. Avec un peu de chance, il ne t'en donnera pas plus de cinq ou six à satisfaire, trois fois rien, donc.

-A combien s'élève le montant des dettes que vous avez envers cette personne, Alejandro ?

-Deux milles dollars, alors ne fais pas la conne et fais ce que je te dis, pétasse ! Ce ne sera pas la première fois, pour, toi, de m'obéir. T'as qu'à simuler un tout petit peu et tout se passera bien. Sinon, je risque de t'envoyer une rossée que tu ne seras pas prête d'oublier.

-C'est non.

A peine eus-je terminé ma phrase qu'il se jeta sur moi, me projeta contre le mur puis passa ses mains sous mon pull.

-N'as-tu pas compris ce que je viens de te dire, salope ?

Je me laissai faire, ne voulant pas me créer des ennuis avec lui. Alejandro était le dernier proprio de la ville à bien vouloir de moi sous son toit. J'avais beau ne pas en avoir besoin, je n'arrivais pas à me faire à l'idée de me retrouver sans domicile. Me retrouver à la rue me faisait peur. Devenir nomade, comme James… Non, jamais ! Même si cela en était le prix à payer.

-Allez, sois mignonne ! Et si tu me faisais une petite gâterie, hein ? Juste une petite demi-heure, nous deux, ça te tente pas ?

Que répondre ? Non était un synonyme de rue. Oui serait admettre qu'il était plus fort que moi et je refusai cela.

Quelques coups bref contre la porte ouverte furent portés, suivis d'un raclement de gorge.

-Un problème, demanda une voix bien trop belle pour être celle d'un humain ?

Carlisle ? Que faisait-il ici ? Encore un problème… Et il n'était pas encore minuit ! Trois, donc, dans la même journée.

-Non, ça va très bien, connard, lui répondit Alejandro. Maintenant dégage, je suis occupé, si tu l'vois pas.

Carlisle s'approcha dangereusement de lui, un rictus démoniaque sur le visage. Visage qui ne lui ressemblait en rien. Son regard était si mauvais qu'il me fit presque peur. La peau basanée d'Alejandro blanchit. Il finit par s'en aller, sans un mot, sans aucun rappel de ce qu'il m'avait demandé. Carlisle redevint l'homme que j'avais pris pour un père.

-Bella…

-Allez-vous-en ! Ne restez pas ici !

Il regarda autour de lui, détaillant sûrement les lieux.

-C'est bien moins agréable à regarder que la villa, non ? Je n'ai pas de quoi m'offrir mieux, cependant.

-Bella, comment payes-tu ton loyer?

Avait-il compris ? Bien sûr qu'il avait compris. Carlisle était très intelligent. Enfin, moins que ce que je le pensais, sinon il aurait trouvé le moyen de retenir Edward à Forks, il y avait de cela une petite année.

-Je baise mon proprio une fois par moi.

-Tu dis cela comme si c'était une évidence.

-Ca ne l'est pas ?

-N'éprouves-tu aucune fierté envers toi-même ? As-tu vraiment besoin de faire cela ?

-De la fierté ? Comment pourrai-je en éprouver ? Comme vous, je suis devenue un monstre. Un monstre bien pire que toute votre famille réunie. Je tue par plaisir.

-Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai compris, il y a une heure. Tu en as besoin.

-Il me suffirait de contenir ma douleur.

-En effet, Bella, il faut que tu arrêtes. Tu ne peux pas continuer ainsi…

Et il me dit cela comme ça ? Comme si ce n'était pas en partie lui qui avait engendré tout cela ? Je l'avais surestimé. Carlisle était en réalité très con.

-Et qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire, hein? Vous allez me tuer? Mais allez-y! Allez-y, qu'est-ce que vous attendez? TUEZ-MOI! Je ne demande que ça!

-Bella, tu ne penses pas ce que tu dis.

-Ah non? Vous ne me croyez pas quand je dis vouloir mourir?

-Je ne pense pas que…

-Vous le penseriez si vous m'aviez vue me jeter en bas une falaise. Vous m'auriez cru, si vous m'aviez vu me gicler de l'essence et allumer le briquet, me mettant feu.

Son regard se décomposa. Un long silence s'ensuivit de ma déclaration. Ses yeux étaient plongés dans un autre lieu, à une autre époque. Edward m'avait un jour parlé de son passé, de ce qu'il avait tenté de faire afin de se détruire, lorsqu'il avait compris ce qu'il était devenu, après sa transformation.

Il reprit la parole néanmoins rapidement la parole :

-Pourquoi Bella ? Tu as mal, j'ai pu le comprendre, j'ai pu le voir, à travers Jasper, mais…

-La douleur n'avait rien à voir, lorsque j'ai fait ces choses. Je me suis seulement rendue compte que jamais plus je n'allai pouvoir l'oublier. Je me suis rendue compte que j'allai devoir vivre éternellement avec son souvenir.

La dernière phrase fut plus calme, plus posée, entrecoupée par un sanglot. Je ne pus ensuite plus me retenir, il fallait que je pleure. Je voulais pouvoir pleurer, évacuer ma peine. Je ne pouvais pas. J'avais cette boule de nœud prise dans ma cage thoracique, m'empêchant de respirer comme je le voulais. Je m'effondrai à genoux, prise sous le poids de ma tristesse. Carlisle vint me prendre dans ses bras. Je m'accrochai à son pull, sanglotant toujours plus fort, évacuant d'énormes plaintes.

-Souhaites-tu réellement oublier Edward ? Il t'aime, tu le sais. Ne prends pas en compte que nous sommes partis. Ne pense qu'aux sentiments qu'avait Edward avant votre rupture. Dis-toi qu'ils n'ont que décuplé depuis.

-Moi aussi, murmurai-je, ma voix virant dans les aiguës.

-Mais tu ne vas pas revenir vers lui, n'est-ce pas ?

Je secouai la tête de droite à gauche.

-Je comprends.

Je n'allai en effet pas revenir vers Edward, mais Dieu seul savait comme j'en avais envie. Mon plus grand rêve, ma plus grande envie. De nouveaux sanglots naquirent en moi, ressortant contre Carlisle. Pourquoi était-il si gentil avec moi alors que j'enfreignais toutes les règles qu'il avait lui-même inculquées à sa famille ? Alors que j'avais tué tant de gens innocents ?

-Que comptes-tu faire maintenant, Bella ?

Que faire, en effet ? Ma vie n'était autre qu'une éternité monotone, où je ne pouvais faire autre que tuer. La réponse était pourtant logique.

-Je vais continuer ma vie comme si vous n'étiez jamais réapparu.

-Tu ne peux pas continuer ainsi, Bella, non. Tu ne peux pas rester dans cet appartement avec ce propriétaire. Ce n'est pas sain pour toi.

-Je ne partirai pas d'ici. Je resterai.

-Et tu continueras à payer ton proprio de la manière dont tu le fais déjà ?

-Je n'ai pas d'autre solution.

Il se releva et réfléchit. Je me tassai contre le mur d'en face, entre ce dernier et le petit buffet ne servant à rien. Carlisle sortit ensuite son porte-monnaie de sa poche. Il en ressortit des billets qu'il déposa sur ce petit buffet.

-Il y a deux-milles cinq cents dollars. Je n'ai pas plus sur moi. Prends cet argent et trouve-toi un autre domicile. Ensuite, dès que tu seras à court, je placerai chaque semaine cinq milles dollars sur ton compte en banque, pour que tu puisses vivre.

-Pourquoi faîtes-vous ça ? Alors… Alors que je ne fais que vous décevoir.

Il soupira puis me regarda.

-Quoique tu en dises, tu es l'une de mes filles. Je ne laisse pas mes enfants dans la misère. De plus, c'est Edward, le principal responsable. J'ai toujours été contre le fait de s'en aller, mais il a quand même réussi à me convaincre. J'aurai mieux fait de ne pas l'écouter.

-Alors vous faîtes cela à cause de vos remords ?

-Entre-autre. Mais je le fais surtout parce que tu mérites d'être heureuse.

Je ne méritais rien, en réalité. Je méritai seulement que tous les malheurs que j'avais apportés à tant de gens me reviennent en pleine gueule puissance mille.

-Je vais y aller, Bella. Si jamais, nous nous trouvons à l'hôtel du centre.

-Je ne viendrai pas vous voir.

-J'espère que si, même si, en effet, cela n'arrivera pas.

Il regagna la porte, me regarda une dernière fois, avant de quitter la pièce. Je me retrouvais à nouveau seule. A nouveau en pleine douleur. J'avais mal, tellement mal. Pourquoi n'était-ce pas Edward qui était venu ? Je l'aurai, certes, insulté et peut-être même frappé, mais j'aurai été apaisée.

Je regardai l'argent sur le buffet. Devais-je l'accepter ? Je ne savais pas, même si une chose était sûre. Je n'avais toujours pas pris ma douche.

–

Fin du chapitre 11, début du 12 :)

–

_Chapitre 12 _

_Edward's POV_

Je ne savais pas quoi faire. Je tournai en rond dans la grande chambre de la suite, me demandant comment j'avais pu être aussi lâche et aussi égoïste. Je l'avais abandonnée, brisée, détruite. Carlisle avait été la voir, essayer de lui parler. J'espérai qu'il arriverait faire quelque chose face à la situation. Pour le moment, rien n'était joué. Elle souffrait et n'avait pas l'intention de nous pardonner. Elle voulait continuer à tuer. Elle voulait toujours enlever la vie de personnes innocentes et heureuses, comme cette femme, aujourd'hui. Une femme enceinte. Je savais que si elle faisait cela, c'était aussi à cause de moi. Tuer amenuisait sa douleur. Je ne lui en voulais pas. J'en voulais à moi.

_« Je t'avais dit que si tu ne te bougeais pas, il allait être trop tard. »_

Ma conscience… Je l'avais presque oubliée, elle.

_« Je ne te laisserai pas m'oublier. »_

_« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »_

_« Je veux que tu souffres le martyre. »_

_« Je souffre, ne t'en fais pas. »_

_« Pas comme Bella, sinon Jasper, qui se trouve dans le salon, serait en deux plié de douleur. »_

Je soupirai.

_« En effet. »_

_« Alors tu es content ? »_

_« De quoi parles-tu ? »_

_« Du résultat. Tu l'as quittée pour ne pas la tuer ! Je suppose que le résultat ne te déçoit pas. Après tout elle est de ton espèce, maintenant, et ce n'est même pas toi qui l'a tuée. Elle se nourrit de sang humain parce qu'elle ne supporte pas la souffrance que tu lui infliges. Je trouve ce résultat pour le moins… comique à voir. »_

_« Pourquoi me dis-tu cela ? »_

_« Je veux que tu en baves, Edward. Je veux que tu ne puisses plus te regarder dans une glace, que tu ne puisses plus sortir de peur de voir ton reflet dans une vitre. »_

_« Pourquoi ? A quoi est-ce que cela t'avance ? Qu'est-ce que cela ferait si je ne pouvais plus faire cela ? »_

_« Tu finiras par aller la voir. »_

_« Elle voudra que je parte. »_

_« Et tu vas baisser les bras ainsi ? Tu ne vas pas te battre ? »_

_« Elle me hait. »_

_« Et elle a raison. »_

_« Je ne vois pas pourquoi je lui insufflerai encore une douleur inutile. »_

_« Alors tu vas partir ? »_

_« Oui. »_

_« Tu sais que tu ne le fais pas pour elle, mais pour toi. »_

Cette voix commençait à m'énerver sérieusement.

_« Je refuse de la faire souffrir à nouveau. »_

_« Menteur. Tu ne peux rien me cacher, Edward, je suis ta conscience. Tout ce que tu sais, je le sais. Tu ne fais pas ça pour elle, mais pour toi. Parce que tu as honte. »_

_« Il y a de quoi, non ? »_

_« Oh que oui. Mais fuir n'est pas la solution. Tu ne te sentiras que plus misérable. De plus, Bella t'aime. »_

_« Elle me hait. »_

_« Le contraire de l'amour n'est pas la haine, Edward. Ne le crois jamais ! Elle peut t'aimer et te haïr en même temps. »_

_« Alors qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? »_

_« Et si tu commençais par arrêter de me hurler dessus et attendre que Carlisle revienne. Il te racontera ce qu'il a vu et tu pourras mieux anticiper les événements à venir. »_

_« Les événements à venir ? »_

_« Tu n'es pas au bout de tes surprises, Edward. »_

_« De quoi parles-tu ? »_

_« A bientôt, Edward. »_

Puis, plus rien. Qu'avait-elle voulu dire dans ces dernières phrases ? Je n'en avais aucune idée mais je savais que quelque chose se préparait.

La porte claqua et je devinai que Carlisle était revenu même si je n'entendais pas ses pensées. Elles étaient confuses, sans aucun sens. Ce n'était pas le genre de Carlisle d'être si embrouillé. Plutôt celle de Jasper, lorsqu'il s'enfermait dans les méandres de sa mémoire, sans aucun but précis.

Je quittai la chambre et entrai dans le vaste salon. Carlisle était assis sur le divan, la tête dans ses mains, regardant le vide. Il avait l'air effondré. Qu'avait-il vu ? Était-ce aussi horrible que ça ? Nous nous trouvions tous devant lui, attendant son récit. Esmée vint se placer près de lui et entoura ses épaules de ses bras.

-Carlisle ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Que s'est-il passé ?

Toujours la tête baissée, il se mit à parler :

-J'ai été voir Bella.

Il s'arrêta, inspira, bloqua sa respiration avant de reprendre, toujours sans nous regarder.

-Elle habite dans un appartement du quartier malfamé. Quand je suis arrivé, elle se trouvait avec le propriétaire. Ce dernier avait quelques soucis financiers avec un proxénète, très certainement, et essayait de contraindre Bella à se vendre.

Je me figeai, n'en croyant pas mes oreilles. Bella… Prostituée… C'était impossible !

-Elle n'a pas accepté, le coupai-je ?

-Elle a refusé et ce dernier est parti dans une colère noire. Il a essayé d'abuser de Bella. Je suis intervenu avant que tout ne dégénère et ai réussi à faire partir le proprio.

Je soufflai. Bella n'avait pas eu à se vendre. Jamais je n'aurai accepté une telle chose.

-Elle n'a cependant pas cherché à se défendre, avoua-t-il.

-Quoi, m'alarmai-je ?

-Elle n'a pas cherché à se défendre face aux avances douteuses de son propriétaire. Et tu sais pourquoi Edward ?

Il avait relevé le regard et me fixai d'une manière que je n'avais jamais vue. Il était en colère, il m'en voulait. Son ton était empli de reproches.

-Non, murmurai-je.

-Parce qu'elle n'a pas de quoi payer son loyer et qu'elle refuse de se retrouver à la rue. Elle refuse à même cette idée, même si pour cela elle doit… payer en nature son propriétaire à chaque fin de mois. Te rends-tu enfin compte de ce qu'à provoquer notre départ, à quel point elle est tombée bas à cause de ce que nous lui avons fait ?

Je baissai la tête face à lui. Bella, ma Bella, se vendait pour conserver son appartement. Comment… Je n'arrivais pas la comprendre. Carlisle lui avait-il au moins proposé de l'aide ?

-Tu n'as pas réussi à la convaincre de quitter l'appartement contre un autre ?

-Et comment le paierait-elle, Edward ? Elle n'a pas le moindre centime. Je lui ai en effet proposé de s'en aller, de venir avec moi, mais tu te doutes bien qu'elle n'a pas accepté. Je lui ai donc donné deux milles dollars et je vais aller verser de l'argent sur son compte en banque dès l'ouverture de ces dernières.

Le regard d'Alice se figea soudain dans le vide. Elle chancela avant de se reprendre. Elle avait l'air affolé. Sa voix, lorsqu'elle parla, refléta une angoisse sans précédant.

-Bella va partir. Elle va quitter le pays. Il faut l'en empêcher. On ne peut pas la laisser partir ainsi, non ?

Non, nous ne pouvions pas. Mais que faire ? Si elle avait décidé de quitter le pays, ce n'était pas moi qui allais la faire changer d'avis. Il était trop tard. Beaucoup trop tard. Nous ne pouvions plus rien faire pour elle. Aussi difficile que cela soit pour moi de faire cela, je me préparai mentalement à la perdre à jamais.

–

Bon, bon, je devine que je ne termine pas mon chapitre au meilleur moment.

Néanmoins, la suite est déjà chargée sur FFN, donc trois clics et elle est postée ;P

A vous de me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ces deux chapitres.

Et si vous avez envie de faire des pronostics quant à la suite, je suis preneuse. Vous savez que j'adore vos idées ! :D


	11. Chapitre 13

Après à peine plus d'une semaine, me revoilà, comme promis. Je fais une petite retouche sur le doc. en ligne pour remercier les personnes qui m'ont laissé un commentaire sur les deux dernier chapitre.

C'est à dire: **Cloums, Schizeiphren, Dreams-Twilight, Titi et CeriseBella. **Voilà ! :D

Bonne lecture!

–

_Chapitre 13_

Une évidence s'était imposée à moi. Je ne pouvais pas rester à Boston. Je ne pouvais pas rester près de lui. J'avais mal, beaucoup trop mal pour ne serait-ce qu'imaginer une telle éventualité. Mes douces victimes ne m'aidaient en rien. Je souffrais trop, elles ne me soulageaient plus : il fallait que je parte. Seulement, maintenant qu'Edward savait où je me trouvais, il était facile pour lui de me suivre.

Je connaissais les principes de bases de la disparition organisée. Charlie m'en avait déjà parlé. La règle numéro un était : pas de carte de crédit. Du liquide, seulement. Beaucoup d'argent en espèces. Carlisle m'avait passé deux milles dollars. Ils allaient m'être utiles.

Il me restait deux problèmes à résoudre. Le premier était que je ne pouvais pas me procurer un faux passeport. Néanmoins, cela n'était pas mon plus gros souci. Mon plus gros était qu'Alice pouvait prédire le moindre de mes déplacements. C'était véritablement gênant. Je ne savais comment faire pour me dépétrer de sa surveillance permanente.

Je pris cependant mes quelques petites affaires personnels – en tout et pour tout : les deux milles dollars de Carlisle – et quittai l'appartement sans aucune valeur. Je n'avais rien ici, ne possédait rien.

Je n'étais rien.

En chemin pour la sortie de la ville, je me rendis compte que quitter le pays sans passeport n'était pas un problème. Je n'avais qu'à pas prendre l'avion. Pourquoi le prendrai-je, d'ailleurs, au risque de tuer tous les passagers ? Non pas que cela me posait un problème éthique mais je ne voulais pas attirer l'attention sur moi maintenant.

Alors que je quittai la rue, je remarquai un jeune couple, main dans la main, s'approcher de moi. Ne remarquaient-ils pas le danger que je représentais ? N'étaient-ils pas fou de sortir ainsi, ces imbéciles heureux, alors que je les tuais sans pitié ? Avaient-ils vécu dans une grotte, cette dernière année ?

Je remarquai que ma douleur s'était décuplée. Je me pliai sous le choc. Puis après tout… Deux de plus, deux de moins. Personne ne ferait la différence, dans la masse. Vraiment personne. De plus, si je n'avais pas le droit d'être heureuse, eux non-plus.

En moins d'une demi-seconde, ma décision était prise. Je me jetais contre la femme et l'assommai, espérant que son sang serait encore chaud, dès que j'en aurai fini avec l'homme qui n'avait rien vu venir.

-Mais… Qui… Que… Vous… Enfin…

En ayant marre de ses bégayements, je me jetai sur sa jugulaire, le vidant de son sang. Des gémissements de douleurs s'élevèrent de sa voix. Son sang… Son sang si merveilleux, à l'instant, avait un goût infâme, répugnant. Je recrachai ce que j'avais dans la bouche, avant de régurgiter ce que j'avais dans l'estomac. Qu'arrivait-il ? Jamais je n'avais eu ce genre de problèmes ! Mais ce sang était si… imbuvable ! J'en avais mal au ventre. Puis je remarquai que ce n'était pas le sang qui provoquait ce mal mais ma douleur qui revenait, encore plus forte, encore plus intense. Allongée au sol, la douleur était insupportable. A cet instant-même, je ressemblai à Jasper, quelques heures plus tôt : pitoyable comme jamais. J'arrivai à attendre le corps de la femme et plantai mes dents dans son cou. A peine deux gorgée que je recrachai tout, vomis tout. Que se passait-il, bon Dieu ?

Je me couchai au sol et pleurai toutes les larmes de mon corps (du moins, en théorie, la pratique étant moins joyeuse). Puis, une voix s'éleva dans mon esprit, douce mais en colère.

_« Tu veux comprendre ? »_

_« Oui. »_

_« C'est pourtant tellement évident. Ne t'en rends-tu point compte ? »_

_« … »_

_« Encore une qui essaye de m'ignorer. »_

_« Quoi ? »_

_« Rien, ne fais pas attention ! Ecoute plutôt ça ! Tu leur prends leur vie parce que tu dis qu'ils n'ont pas le droit au bonheur qui ne t'a pas été accordé. »_

_« Et c'est exact. »_

_« Peut-être, mais maintenant que tu pourrais avoir ce bonheur… »_

_« Je ne peux pas. »_

_« Edward se trouve à l'hôtel. Ton Edward. Il est tellement proche. Et toi tu veux partir le plus loin possible de lui, le faire tant tu es lâche. Maintenant que tu as droit à ce bonheur inespéré, tu ne tueras plus de gens de cette manière. Pas pour cette raison. Je t'en empêcherai. »_

_« Qui es-tu pour m'infliger cela ? »_

_« Appelle-moi ta conscience. »_

Était-ce une mauvaise blague ? Elle était tout sauf drôle. Je ne pouvais pas aller rejoindre Edward. J'avais trop mal en sa présence.

« _Crois-moi que tu iras le voir lorsque tu n'auras pas étanché ta soif durant plus de deux semaines. »_

_« Laisse-moi tranquille, pars ! »_

_« Non. »_

_« Va-t-en ! »_

_« Tu ne te débarrasseras pas de moi ainsi. »_

Je me levai et quittai les lieux du crime, non sans avoir énuqué mes victimes avant les prémices de la transformation.

J'espérai pouvoir semer la petite voix mais j'en étais tout bonnement incapable. Comment fuir sa conscience ? On ne peut pas. Je m'effondrai à nouveau dix rues plus loin. Je me trouvais encore dans le quartier mal famé. Autour de moi, sous moi, des poubelles. Un rat me passa à côté et je laissai aller mes sanglots. Je n'en pouvais plus. Que faire ? QUE FAIRE ? Ma conscience ne pouvait pas me donner un indice ?

_« Va le voir ! »_

_« C'est hors de question. J'ai trop mal. Ca ne ferait qu'empirer. »_

_« C'est ça, trouve-toi des excuses. Tu es aussi lâche que lui. »_

Je trouvai un certain réconfort quand à mon lieux de… de quoi ? De repos temporaire ? Je pouvais aussi rester ici et refuser de bouger jusqu'à la fin des temps. Les services publics ne risquaient pas de passer avant encore un moment. L'odeur qui se dégageait des poubelles était tout simplement nauséabonde. Insoutenable. Je me sentais bien ici, à ma place. Un déchet parmi des déchets.

J'entendis une boîte de conserve vide bouger. Sûrement un rat. Je n'allai pas me retourner pour si peu. Je me sentais tellement bien, ainsi couchée, à plat ventre.

-Bella…

Un ton affligé. Triste, peiné, indigné. Une pointe de regret. Voilà ce qui voilait le magnifique ténor qui venait d'appeler mon nom.

-Va-t-en !

Je sentis deux bras s'enserrer autour de moi puis me soulever du sol. Je ne me débattais pas, même si c'était tout ce qu'il méritait. Que je le frappe, que je l'injurie, que je le tue. Je restais immobile. Je ne faisais rien, le laissais faire. Il me serra contre son torse en position de bébé.

-Bella, parle-moi !

Que voulait-il que je lui dise ? Qu'il m'avait détruite ? Il le savait. Il le savait parce que tout avait été dit.

-Lâche-moi et vas-t-en !

-Je resterai Bella. Je ne partirai plus.

Je rigolai d'un rire mauvais.

-Désolée de ne pas réussir à te croire, Edward. Alors fiche le camp et lâche-moi !

-Alice m'a dit que tu avais dans l'intention de quitter le pays ?

-J'avais pensé au Canada, répondis-je le plus normalement du monde.

Il me déposa au sol.

-Je te suivrai.

-Tu ne me suivras nulle part. Et maintenant, il est fort probable que je change de destination.

-Je t'en supplie, Bella, laisse-moi m'expliquer.

-Expliquer quoi Edward ? Tu ne me dois rien, je ne te dois rien. Nous ne sommes rien l'un pour l'autre.

-Crois-tu vraiment ce que tu dis ?

-Et que serions-nous, Edward ? Hein ?

-Je t'aime. Je t'ai toujours aimée, à partir de la seconde où je t'ai rencontrée, tu le sais.

-Non, Edward, tu m'as aimée, tu as aimé une autre moi. Tu as aimé la Bella qui se cachait derrière ses cheveux en cours de biologie. Tu as aimé la fille fragile et innocente qui était venue à Forks pour le bonheur de son entourage, de sa mère, de son beau-père. Tu as aimé la Bella qui avait besoin d'être protégée parce qu'elle avait une fâcheuse tendance à s'attirer tous les ennuis du monde. Cette Bella n'existe plus Edward, elle n'existe plus depuis que tu l'as abandonnée dans cette forêt, un jour pluvieux.

-Pardonne-moi, Bella !

-Tu souhaites que je te pardonne ? Arrête de me faire souffrir !

-J'arrêterai, je te le promets, tu peux me faire confiance, maintenant.

-Ce que tu ne comprends pas, Edward c'est que ta simple présence me fait du mal. Te voir devant moi alors que je sais que tout est de ta faute me tue. Essaye de comprendre ma douleur, je t'en prie. Souviens-toi de Jasper ! Revois-le se tortiller de douleur devant toi, impuissant face à la situation !

-Je me souviens.

-Tant mieux. Maintenant imagine-moi à la place de lui. Lorsque tu m'as vue, je venais de tuer, j'allais bien.

Demi-mensonge. Ce n'était pas uniquement parce que j'avais tué, que je me sentais bien, mais aussi parce je m'étais habituée à la douleur.

-En temps normal, c'était moi qui devais me trainer par-terre. C'était moi qui était obligée de ramper pour gagner le matelas qui me servait de lit dans ma longue agonie. J'espérais plus que tout au monde que tu allais revenir mais tu ne le faisais jamais. Jamais. Et j'ai fini par perdre espoir et me suis jurée de ne jamais plus te faire confiance, de ne jamais plus accepter ta présence.

-Je t'aime, Bella.

-Moi aussi, Edward.

Une forte incompréhension se peignit sur ses traits.

-Quoi ?

-Réfléchit, Edward… Pourquoi crois-tu que je souffre ? Pourquoi crois-tu que je ne peux pas t'oublier ? Si j'en suis incapable, c'est parce que je ne peux cesser de penser à toi pour la simple et bonne raison que je t'aime, Edward. Je ne pourrais jamais faire autre chose que de t'aimer.

-Alors reviens-moi, Bella ! Reviens-moi ! On oubliera. On passera un trait sur ce qu'il s'est passé cette dernière année, comme si elle n'avait jamais existé. Je te promets de ne pas te juger sur ce que tu as fait. Je te promets que ce sera comme avant.

-Non, Edward. Ce n'est pas la peine d'insister.

Il resserra ses bras autour de moi, à mon plus grand dam.

-Lâche-moi !

-Non. Ecoute-moi…

-Je ne peux…

_« C'est pas bientôt fini, ton cinéma ? Tu viens de lui avouer que tu l'aimes, sois au moins honnête avec toi-même, tu ne fais cela que par orgueil. »_

_« Tu ne comprends rien ! »_

_« Je te comprends mieux que quiconque, Bella, je suis ta conscience. Alors écoute-moi bien, Bella… Tu vas faire ce que tu veux, frappe-le, humilie-le, mais finis-en une bonne fois pour toute avec cette histoire et laisse-le réintégrer ta vie, vous en avez autant besoin l'un que l'autre. De plus, il sera bientôt trop tard. »_

_Trop tard ?_

Aucun bruit. Elle était partie ? Mais qu'avait-elle voulu dire ?

_« Eh, de quoi tu parles ? Comment ça : il sera bientôt trop tard ? »_

Encore une fois, elle ne me répondit pas. J'abandonnai pour me remettre face à la réalité, face à Edward. Celui-ci me secouait d'ailleurs énergiquement.

-Bella ? Parle-moi, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-Rien, rien.

Il soupira et me lâcha.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il faut que je fasse, Bella ? Que dois-je faire pour que tu m'acceptes à nouveau, pour que tu me pardonnes ? Dis-le-moi, je t'en supplie !

Je ne voulais pas lui pardonner. Je n'acceptai pas cette simple idée. Mais j'avais peur. Peur de ne jamais le revoir si je ne faisais rien. Cela me serait insupportable, je m'en rendais enfin compte. Je m'en étais rendue compte lorsque cette voix, ma conscience, m'avait dit qu'il serait peut-être bientôt trop tard. Trop tard pour quoi ? Pour lui pardonner ? Pour lui parler, pour l'aimer ? Cette voix m'avait dit sa phrase comme si Edward allait disparaître. Je refusais qu'il me quitte, tout comme je refusai de lui pardonner.

-Bella, je t'en supplie, s'il y a quoique ce soit…

-Embrasse-moi !

Quoi ? Qu'avais-je dit ? C'était sortit tout seul. Non, je n'avais quand même pas…

Edward fut d'abord surpris par ma demande mais s'approcha lentement de moi et leva sa main contre mon visage. Je ne bougeai pas. Une part de moi voulait ce baiser, une autre aurait voulu partir le plus loin possible de lui, de sa main, de ses lèvres. Ses deux parties se battaient à armes égales, se battaient sans vergogne, me laissant clouée devant lui, incapable de faire le moindre geste. Il passa sa main derrière ma tête et posa l'autre sur ma hanche. Il s'avança vers moi, tout en me tirant vers lui. Il s'approcha plus encore et je pus sentir son haleine se mélanger à la mienne. Je rêvais de cet instant depuis si longtemps. Tout le temps, je n'avais pensé qu'à ça, qu'à lui. Ma conscience avait raison. La seule chose qui me retenait de me jeter dans ses bras était mon orgueil. Pourtant, en ce moment, il n'était plus rien. Rien ! Je ne souhaitais qu'Edward. Ses lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes. Toute mon angoisse, toute ma douleur s'envola. Jamais encore l'embrasser ne m'avait procuré de telles sensations. Il était tellement doux, tellement tout. Qui l'eut cru ? Qui aurait cru nos retrouvailles si merveilleuses ? Je l'aimais tant. J'avais été folle de renier mes sentiments, renier les sentiments que j'avais pour lui. Il était mon tout, j'avais besoin de lui pour vivre. Il était mon oxygène, ma dose d'héroïne. Notre baiser se prolongeait en je sentis ma tête me tourner. Je le sentis sourire sous mes lèvres et j'aurai pu pleurer que je l'aurai fait. Il me serra contre lui, forçant mes lèvres à lui créer un passage.

Ce moment était parfait, un moment comme jamais je n'avais encore vécu. Il fut néanmoins soudainement coupé par des applaudissements, ainsi que par un rire hypocrite.

-Bravo, les jeunes, bien joué.

Edward me lâcha et se retourna. En face de nous se trouvait un homme que je reconnus immédiatement.

-Toi ?

Edward me regarda, interrogateur.

-Tu le connais ?

L'homme rit.

-Oh… presque pas. Je me suis simplement… « envoyé en l'air », avec elle. C'était… merveilleux.

Je sentis la tristesse que provoqua cette nouvelle à Edward. Je tentai de lui dire que ce n'était pas vrai, que je n'avais jamais voulu mais aucun son ne sortait de ma bouche.

-C'est vrai, Bella ?

-Bien sûr que c'est vrai, brave Edward. Si cela peut te consoler, elle n'était pas consentante. Elle n'était même pas consciente.

Un grondement naquit dans la gorge à Edward. L'homme rit. Edward allait l'attaquer, j'en étais sûre, mais ce dernier s'écroula au sol, comme endormi. Je paniquai. Je voulais aller voir comment il allait mais ne pus faire un seul pas. Je sentis un voile sombre se déposer sur mes yeux. Je me sentis vaciller. L'homme s'approcha de moi et posa une main sur ma joue.

-Bonne nuit, Bella.

La dernière chose que je vis fut son sourire aux airs sadiques. Je sombrai.


	12. Chapitre 14

Voilà donc un nouveau chapitre :)

Et il faut bien le dire, il n'en reste pas beaucoup, après celui-là. Trois et un épilogue !

J'espère qu'il vous plaira et vous souhaite une bonne lecture. ^^

Merci à **Cerise-Bella**, **Ronnie32**, **Dreams-Twilight**, ainsi qu'une inconnue (la personne ne s'est pas signée), d'avoir laissé un commentaire. Ronnie, tu dis être perdue, tu as une question en particulier ? Si c'est le cas, n'hésite pas à me la poser :)

–

_Chapitre 14_

_Edward's POV_

Lorsque Carlisle m'avait annoncé ce que Bella devait faire pour survivre, une sorte de nausée m'avait pris. J'avais voulu hurler, hurler ma haine, hurler ma rage, ainsi que ma tristesse et ma honte.

Lorsqu'Alice m'avait annoncé qu'elle allait s'en aller, je m'étais mentalement préparé à la perdre, à jamais. Puis, ma conscience était revenue. Elle m'avait ordonné de suivre ses ordres, si je voulais retenir Bella. J'avais d'abord hésité, avant de faire précisément ce qu'elle m'avait dit. J'avais laissé ma famille derrière moi et m'étais enfoncé dans les rues. Ma conscience m'indiquait quelle rue prendre, où tourner, quel chemin, sur quelle distance. Je m'étais retrouvé devant un corps, dans un amas de poubelle. Il ne m'avait fallu qu'une seconde pour le reconnaître. Bella, ma Bella… Je l'avais prise dans mes bras et je sus de suite qu'elle m'avait reconnu, sans même me voir.

Tout avait été presque parfait. Bella s'était certes défoulée sur moi, me blessant par des mots que jamais je n'aurai voulu entendre mais elle avait fini par me demander de l'embrasser. J'avais d'abord été surpris, très étonné, mais je ne m'étais pas fait prier. Je m'étais approché d'elle, l'avait tirée vers moi et, lorsque nos lèvres s'étaient trouvées, je m'étais enfin senti entier. Jamais je n'aurai pensé aimer autant le goût de ses lèvres.

L'effet de manque, très certainement.

Tout avait été parfait. Absolument tout. J'avais pu la serrer dans mes bras, sentir son corps contre le mien. Puis, cet homme était arrivé. Je n'avais pas bien compris de qui il s'agissait, ni comment il l'avait connue, même si j'avais malheureusement compris qu'il avait abusé d'elle. Et c'était ma faute.

Si je n'était pas parti…

Bella, ma Bella, violée par cet homme… Je me dégoutai. Je n'avais pas été là pour la protéger.

Là, maintenant, je ne savais pas où je me trouvai. La dernière chose dont je me souvenais était cet homme m'expliquant le traitement qu'il avait affligé à ma Bella. Ensuite, le trou noir. Où étais-je ? Où se trouvait ma Bella ? Mais surtout, où était l'homme ?

Petit à petit, un mal de tête me prit. Je vis de vagues formes floues devant moi et avais dans l'impression de me réveiller. Était-ce possible ?

Mes yeux s'ouvrirent et je pus voir un plafond bas, mal lavé, aux airs anciens. Je me relevai, tout en portant la main à ma tête. Regardant autour de moi, je pus voir le corps de ma Bella, allongé à côté de ce qui me semblait être un crâne. Un crâne ? Mais où nous trouvions-nous ? Je me précipitai vers elle, la prenant contre moi, passant ma main sur sa joue.

-Bella ? Bella, réveille-toi !

Elle émit un gémissement. Je lui tapotai légèrement la joue.

-Bella, m'énervai-je…

Elle ouvrit les yeux et dès qu'elle m'aperçut, elle détourna la tête.

-Lâche-moi !

Elle avait changé d'avis ? Non… Elle… Non !

-Bella…

-Lâche-moi, Edward, s'il te plaît !

Sa voix ne reflétait pas de colère, mais une profonde tristesse. Ce ton n'était pas comparable à celui qu'elle avait utilisé pour me faire partir, lorsque nous nous trouvions dans la ruelle. Il était différent. Que signifiait-il ?

Je la lâchai, sachant que si je ne le faisais pas, elle allait se mettre en colère. Elle alla se tasser dans le coin. Je reconnus le visage qu'elle faisait en ce moment comme celui qu'elle faisait lorsqu'elle pleurait, lorsqu'elle était humaine. Elle pleurait… Un sursaut. Elle venait de laisser passer un sanglot. Je m'approchai d'elle une nouvelle fois. Elle eut un très léger mouvement de recul, lorsque je la pris dans mes bras, mais elle finit par se blottir dans mes bras, se laissant aller.

-Où sommes-nous, demanda-t-elle ?

-Je n'en sais rien.

J'avais pris un peu plus de temps pour détailler les lieux. Nous nous trouvions dans un crypte, il me semblait. J'en étais sûr, plutôt. Au mur, des plaques avec des noms dessus, ainsi que des dates. Le dernier mort datait d'il y avait plus de cent ans.

Je me levai et montai les quelques escaliers se trouvant en face de moi. Lorsque j'atteins la porte, un mur de brique la remplaça. Je fis un saut en arrière et passai ma main sur ce qui aurait du être notre sortie, à moi et à Bella. Il n'y avait plus de sortie. Bella hurla soudainement.

-Edward !

Je me précipitai en bas et la rejoignis. En face de nous, l'homme. Je pris Bella qui s'était levée et la plaçai derrière moi.

-Que nous voulez-vous ?

-Je ne veux rien de toi, Edward.

-D'où me connaissez-vous ?

-J'ai fait des recherches.

Un silence pesant s'installa alors que cet homme nous détaillait. Je réitérai ma question.

-Que voulez-vous ?

Il fixa ma Bella pour seule réponse. Je la sentis dans mon dos, se plaçant le plus derrière moi possible.

-Bella. Je veux Bella.

Je m'en étais douté mais l'entendre me le dire ainsi me fit légèrement tressaillir. Je poussai un grognement instinctif.

-Pas besoin de te mettre dans cet état, Edward. Ca ne change rien. Je veux Bella et je l'aurai.

Je sentis des mains tirer contre ma chemise.

-Et si je n'accepte pas ?

-Tu mourras.

Il l'avait dit sur un ton qui ne laissait aucun doute sur la véracité de ce fait. Je ne pouvais cependant laisser Bella aux mains de cet homme.

-Je refuse.

Je me sentis soudainement mal. Très mal. J'avais mal à l'épaule gauche. Je me sentis m'étouffer. Je n'avais théoriquement pas besoin de respirer, mais là… J'essayais vainement d'aspirer de l'air, de l'air n'atteignant jamais mes poumons. Je m'effondrai à genoux, un rictus de douleur peint sur le visage.

-Edwaaaaard !

Bella me prit dans ses bras, s'agenouillant à côté de moi.

-Arrêtez, c'est bon, je ferai ce que vous voulez, laissez Edward tranquille, s'exclama-t-elle !

-N… Non, suppliai-je, à l'agonie ! Bella, arrête !

-Dîtes ce que vous voulez que je fasse, je le ferai.

La douleur cessa et je pus me relever. Bella s'approchait dangereusement de lui. J'étais dans l'incapacité de bouger. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrivait ?

-Bel… la.

L'homme sourit. Pas le sourire du psychopathe qu'il était, mais celui de l'homme détruit. Il souffrait, je le sentais, malgré que je ne puisse pas lire dans ses pensées. Il avait… le visage que j'avais eu quelques mois plus tôt, quelques heures plus tôt…

-Tu lui ressembles tellement.

Il leva sa main vers elle, mais mon amour recula.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

Sa voix avait été vicitime des trémolos, signe de sa peur et de son anxiété. Je voulais l'aider, mais j'en étais incapable.

-Je te veux, Céleste.

Comment l'avait-il appelée ? Était-il fou ? Il me semblait bien.

-Quoi, demanda ma Bella ?

Il posa la main qu'il avait levée sur sa joue. Il s'approcha d'elle et la serra dans ses bras. J'essayais de me débattre contre la force invisible qui me retenait cloué au sol. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux et en inspira l'odeur.

Je n'eus pas le temps d'en voir plus que je m'endormis une nouvelle fois. J'en aurai hurlé de rage.

–

Voilà donc pour ce chapitre qui, je l'espère, vous aura plu.

Qui, quand, quoi, comment? Je laisse encore planer pas mal de questions, n'est-ce pas ?

Avez-vous des idées de ce qu'il se passe, en cet instant ? Si oui, lesquelles ?

A bientôt, Madisson' ^^


	13. Chapitre 15

Donc voilà un nouveau chapitre, après un assez longue absence. Pardonnez mon retard et profitez! La suite de Don't worry est presque terminée et sera postée dans une semaine, je pense.

Une bonne lecture à tout le monde et je remercie toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissée un commentaire sur le dernier chapitre, ce qui veut dire:

**CeriseBella, Dreams-Twilight et Ronnie32.  
><strong>

–**  
><strong>

**Chapitre 15**

Edward était à nouveau allongé au sol, un rictus de douleur peint sur le visage. J'avais cependant la vague impression qu'il dormait. C'était inquiétant, j'avais peur pour lui. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait lui arriver ? J'avais peur que jamais il ne se réveille.

J'avais tellement peur pour lui, si peu pour moi.

J'avais pourtant sans doute plus à craindre que lui. Allai-je mourir ? Je me retournai vers le fou qui me prenait pour une certaine Céleste. Je n'avais pas la moindre idée de qui il pouvait s'agir. Je savais cependant que cette fille me ressemblait. Un vampire ? Une humaine ? Je n'en avais sérieusement aucune idée.

Je vis cet homme faire un pas en avant. Je me levai, restant toujours au côté d'Edward, empêchant ainsi à cet homme de lui faire du mal.

-Je ne suis pas Céleste, vous m'entendez ?

-Bien sûr que non, tu ne l'es pas.

Je ne comprenais plus rien.

-Alors, pourquoi ?

Il sourit, un sourire peiné.

-Parce que je veux la retrouver.

-Mais je ne suis pas elle.

Ne voulait-il donc rien comprendre ? Où alors était-ce moi ?

-Ecoutez, expliquez-moi tout ! J'essayerai de comprendre. Nous pouvons toujours trouver un arrangement, un compromis.

-Ce n'est pas possible, Bella. Tu peux comprendre, certes, mais tu ne peux rien changer à ce qu'il va se passer.

Je pris peur, vraiment peur. Pour moi, cette fois. Cet homme s'approcha dangereusement de moi, m'empêchant d'aller où que ce soit, m'isolant contre un angle de la pièce. Je sentis bientôt la chaleur qui émanait de son corps, son haleine contre mon visage.

-Ne me touchez pas !

Je rabattais, au sol, la main qu'il avait levée pour me toucher. Comment osait-il ?

-Oh mais tu en fais des manières. Il ne me semble pourtant pas que tu faisais tant de chichis, avec ton proprio.

Il n'avait pas tord. Ce n'était cependant pas une raison. Oh que non ! Avant que je n'aie pu faire le moindre geste, je sentis ses lèvres s'écraser avec violence sur les miennes. Je tentai tant bien que mal de le repousser mais mon corps ne m'obéissait plus. Il s'arracha à moi, collant sa bouche contre mon oreille.

-Céleste, je t'en supplie, viens.

Il était fou, fou à lier. Ne se rendait-il pas compte des non-sens de ses propos ? Il savait que je n'étais pas cette femme mais il me suppliait de devenir elle. Incroyable... Je sentis ensuite ses lèvres contre mon cou, descendant pour atterrir sur mes épaules, ma clavicule. Je sentis une forte nausée me prendre.

_Arrête-le !_

Ah, une revenante.

_Ne le laisse pas faire. Ne le laisse pas te toucher. Tu ne lui appartiens pas, il n'a aucun droit sur ton corps. _

-Céleste ? Tu es là ?

Quoi ? Céleste était là ? Je ne la voyais pourtant pas, je n'étais pas encore elle.

-Céleste, je t'en supplie, parle-moi !

Il se tut. Aucun son, aucune parole ne lui faisait écho.

-Je t'en supplie, murmura-t-il.

_Liam, _soupira ma conscience…

-Céleste ? Mon amour…

_Arrête tout, Liam. Ne fais plus souffrir ce couple, arrête !_

-Tu repartiras !

_Je n'ai pas le choix, tu le sais. _

-Tu as le choix, Céleste. Tu as toujours le choix. Je t'en supplie, ne me laisse plus ! Ne me laisse plus seul, tu m'as tellement manqué.

La voix qui était censée être ma conscience était en réalité la femme qu'il appelait ? Cette voix s'était jouée de moi ? Comment était-ce possible ? Qui était-elle, que me voulait-elle ? Que faisait-elle en moi ? L'homme avait posé sa main sur mon visage, plongeant son regard dans le mien.

-Je t'en supplie, Céleste. Je t'aime tellement, je t'aime. Ne m'abandonne plus, je t'en supplie.

J'eus soudainement pitié de cet homme. Il me ressemblait tellement, lorsqu'Edward était parti.

_Je t'aime, Liam. Je t'aime, n'en doute jamais !_

-Alors…

_Mais je ne peux pas, nous ne pouvons pas. Je ne suis plus, Liam… _

-Bien sûr que si, crois-moi, tout peu redevenir comme avant. Prends le corps de cette fille, elle te ressemble tellement. Je sais que tu peux le faire, je t'ai déjà vue accomplir cet acte. Tu peux revenir, nous pourrons à nouveau être ensemble, comme cela aurait toujours dû se passer.

_Et l'homme, y as-tu seulement pensé ? As-tu pensé à la douleur que lui provoquerait la perte de la femme qu'il aimait ? _

-Il n'est pas important.

J'avais peur, je ne comprenais rien. Edward n'était pas important pour lui, alors pourquoi se soucierait-il de son bien ? J'avais peur que cet homme ne s'en prenne à lui.

_Te rends-tu compte de tes paroles, Liam ? N'as-tu donc plus aucun cœur ? Tu étais si merveilleux, à l'époque. Tu as tellement changé. Tu étais lui, j'étais cette fille, j'étais l'humaine. La vie nous a donné notre chance, laissons la leur !_

-Je ne veux pas te perdre, Céleste, jamais. Jamais… Tu ne veux pas venir ? Je te rejoindrais.

Son regard avait changé. Il était devenu noir, agressif. Je sentais que tout allait mal se terminer. Alors que j'avais l'impression qu'il regardait à l'intérieur de moi, il y avait encore quelques secondes, regardant cette femme qu'il avait aimée, je savais maintenant qu'il ne regardait rien d'autre que moi. Il me fixait, empli de haine.

-Je vais te tuer. Rassure-toi, ce ne sera pas long.

-Qu… Quoi ?

J'essayai de me dégager de sa prise mais en étais totalement incapable. Il avait une force hors du commun. Ou alors était-ce moi qui n'en avais plus ?

-Je voulais juste t'expliquer deux trois petits détails avant ta mise à mort. Je suppose que tu as quelques questions, sur moi, non ?

Des questions ? J'en avais des milliers.

-Qui est Céleste ?

Il sourit.

-Céleste n'était pas la plus belle femme du monde, ni la plus intelligente. Céleste ne possédait ni richesse, ni gloire. Elle était fille de paysan. Je l'ai rencontrée en forêt, alors que je chassais. A partir de la seconde où je l'ai vue, je l'ai aimée, comme l'a fait Edward, avec toi. En retour, elle m'a donné son cœur, comme je lui avais donné le mien. Elle n'était cependant qu'humaine.

Il marqua une pause, cherchant la suite de son discours.

-Je n'étais que solitude. Elle m'a apporté la joie, le bonheur. Elle était mon tout, j'avais besoin d'elle, elle était ma drogue. Puis, un jour, après plus d'une année de vie commune, elle est tombée dans un ravin, en forêt. Elle s'est empalée sur une branche. J'aurai pu la sauver. J'étais là, j'aurai pu l'emmener voir un médecin. Mais… son odeur…

Je compris. Je compris… Le regard torturé de cet homme me faisait souffrir le martyre. J'avais mal pour lui, pour la femme qu'il avait aimée.

-Quand je t'ai vue, reprit-il faiblement, tu m'as tellement fait penser à elle que j'en suis devenu fou. Tant de sentiments se sont développés en moi, à cet instant. Haine, envie, tristesse, nostalgie, espoir… Tu la représentais. Et ensuite, j'ai senti ton sang. Il m'a été impossible d'y résister et je t'ai attaquée. Quand je me suis rendu compte de ce que je faisais, je me suis arrêté, me haïssant plus que jamais. Je suis parti et t'ai laissée agoniser sur le trottoir. Ensuite, je t'ai suivie. Je me suis vite rendu compte que ta situation ne t'était pas inconnue, que tu savais ce que tu étais devenue. Puis, ta douleur, ta tristesse, ton mal de vivre, m'ont fait penser à moi. Tu avais l'air d'autant souffrir que moi. Je me suis renseigné un peu et ai tout découvert. Plus encore, tu ressemblais à Céleste. Tu étais l'humaine et ton Edward le vampire. Et avec le mioche que tu as tué, ainsi que ses copains, j'ai perdu l'esprit. J'ai voulu aimer Céleste à travers toi. Juste une fois, rien qu'une fois. Et tu en as subi les conséquences. Je regrette que tu aies à souffrir mais je ne ferai rien pour t'arranger la vie, plus maintenant. Parce que je te tuerai bientôt.

Je cherchai un quelconque moyen de m'échapper de ce piège. Il fallait aussi que je m'occupe d'Edward. Je ne pouvais le laisser là. Je n'avais cependant aucune idée, rien. J'essayai de gagner du temps.

-Et comment avez-vous fait pour passer ainsi inaperçu, pour cacher votre odeur, pour m'endormir, Edward et moi, ainsi que brouiller les visions d'Alice ?

Je n'étais pas sûre du dernier point mais j'avais réfléchi un tout petit peu à la question et je ne pensai plus qu'Alice m'ait royalement ignorée. Il m'avait semblé logique, dans le passé, de croire que les Cullen n'en avaient plus rien à faire de moi, refoulant ainsi tout ce qu'ils apprenaient sur moi, mais je n'en étais plus sûre, maintenant.

-J'ai un don, répondit-il, le plus banalement du monde. Je crée des illusions parfaites. Je peux fabriquer le sommeil, inventer une odeur qui ne sent rien en copiant l'air ambiant. J'ai pu illusionner ta chère amie pour qu'elle ne croit perçoive que de vagues formes floues. Elle voyait tout, en réalité, sans rien voir.

Alors j'avais raison. Alice ne m'avait pas abandonnée. Je souris faiblement. Quelle importance cela avait-il, maintenant ? Plus aucune. J'allai mourir.

-Mon don a néanmoins des limites. Je ne peux pas créer la mort ou la vie, ni même leur illusion, ainsi que les sentiments. Je ne peux pas me leurrer moi-même. Je ne peux pas soigner les gens, même si je peux le leur faire croire. Je peux leur envoyer l'illusion de leur guérison. Je ne peux donc rien faire de vrai, de réel. Tout ce que je produis n'est que fictif. Comprends-tu mieux, maintenant ?

Oui, mais cela ne m'aidait en rien de le savoir. Je n'avais aucune échappatoire.

-Maintenant, il est temps pour toi de rendre l'âme.

Avant que je n'ai pu faire le moindre mouvement, il me propulsa à l'autre bout de la pièce. Le mur de pierre se désagrégea sous l'impact. Je me relevai d'un bond mais il était déjà sur moi. Il me prit les cheveux et m'envoya à plat ventre au centre de la pièce. Il me tira le bras dans le dos, m'arrachant une grimace de douleur. Il attira ensuite ma tête en arrière, murmurant à mon oreille :

-Il est temps.

Il se releva et fut projeter à l'autre bout de la pièce. Que venait-il de se passer ? Je relevai la tête qui était tombée au sol lorsqu'il m'avait relâchée et pus voir Edward sur lui. Ce Liam allait mourir. Je le savais maintenant, même si j'avais l'impression qu'il commettait son propre suicide.

–

Voilà pour ce chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous a plus et que vous vous impatienterez de lire la suite. Elle est prête, bien au chaud sur mon ordinateur :)

A bientôt!

(Un petit commentaire, ça fait toujours plaisir :P)


	14. Chapitre 16

Bonsoir toutes !

Alors donc, je vais essayer de faire rapide :)

Je remercie **CeriseBella, Emilie-Rose, Ronnie32, Shizeinphren, Dreams-Twilight, Caro **et **laulaux **(si jamais, je n'ai pas reçu ton adresse e-mail, dans ton commentaire. Essaye de me l'envoyer par message personnel :)

**Bonne lecture !**

–

**Chapitre 16 **

**Edward's POV**

Je m'étais une nouvelle fois réveillé. J'avais vu cet homme se jeter sur Bella et essayer de la tuer. La rage m'avait pris et je tentai maintenant de mettre mon aimée en sûreté. Je devais tuer cet homme, je le savais, même si je ne comprenais rien à cette histoire. Je ne comprenais pas le but de cet homme. Chaque coup que je lui donnai, il l'encaissait, sans jamais se défendre. Je ne comprenais pas. J'aurai pu mettre ma main au feu qu'il voulait mourir.

Bella se trouvait à l'angle, elle s'était repliée sur elle-même. Elle était effrayée. J'avais l'impression qu'elle redevenait ma douce Bella, celle que je devais protéger. Lorsque je l'avais retrouvée, dans la maison de cette femme qu'elle avait tuée, j'avais cru ne pas la reconnaître. Elle était si froide, si différente. Je savais que c'était de ma faute, que c'était à cause de moi, si elle se trouvait dans cet état, et j'avais eu peur. Peur qu'elle ne redevienne jamais celle que j'avais aimée. Maintenant, je la retrouvais. Elle était à nouveau elle et j'en étais heureux.

L'homme se trouvait à terre, dans un sal état. Je l'avais mordu, lors des rares fois où il avait tenté de se révolter contre mes assauts. Couché au sol, je pus à nouveau voir le visage décomposé de cet homme. Il avait l'air anéanti. Il aurait été humain que des larmes auraient strié son visage. Il murmura une phrase, une seule, et ma raison vacilla :

-Protège-la quoiqu'il arrive !

Je me relevai, incapable de commettre ce meurtre. Il avait fermé les yeux, attendant le coup de grâce. J'en étais incapable. Au bout d'une vingtaine de secondes, ne sentant rien venir, il rouvrit les yeux et, en eux, je pus lire la colère, ainsi que la lassitude.

-Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Vas-y ! Achève-moi !

-Non, murmurais-je.

Une expression de rage l'envahit.

-Tue-moi, hurla-t-il !

-Non, repris-je, plus fort, tout en reculant de deux pas !

Il fixa un autre point de la pièce. Je suivis son regard. Il regardait ma Bella. Il me regarda à nouveau, un sourire heureux, peint sur son visage.

-Si tu ne le fais pas, je fais de telle sorte à ce qu'elle meurt, elle. Jamais tu ne la reverras.

Une forte panique me prit. Que devais-je faire ? Comment m'y prendre ? Je ne pouvais risquer la vie de ma Bella mais je ne pouvais tuer cet homme. Seulement, il était tellement fou que d'ôter la vie à la femme que j'aimais ne lui semblait pas être un problème. Alors que je faisais l'aller-retour entre eux, je le vis se lever, et avant que je ne puisse reprendre mes esprits, il se trouvait près de ma Bella. J'étais paralysé, je ne pouvais plus bouger. A nouveau…

Bella se débattait. Elle essayait de lui échapper. Elle avait l'air de n'avoir aucune force. Elle fut vite à terre. Elle essayait de se reculer avec ses jambes.

-Edward, murmura-t-elle, dans une supplique…

Puis l'homme s'exclama, les bras levés, le regard et le sourire d'un fou, sa voix virant dans les aigus.

-Regarde, Edward ! Regarde ce que je vais faire. Ce ne sera pas une illusion. Je ne peux illusionner la mort. Bella le sait, je le lui ai expliqué.

Il la prit dans ses bras, alors que Bella avait peine à garder les yeux ouverts. Il l'endormait, comme il l'avait fait avec moi mais la laissait éveillée, pour qu'elle voit ce qui allait lui arriver.

Mes jambes furent soudainement en mouvement et je me surpris à le suivre. Je ne pouvais m'en empêcher.

-C'est étrange de se faire contrôler ainsi, n'est-ce pas, Edward ? Ce n'est qu'une illusion. Je te crée l'envie de me suivre, l'obligation…

Il créait des illusions. Je ne pouvais le contrer. J'étais faible. La tête à Bella dodelinait sur le côté, son regard vide fixait le mien, alors que l'homme nous emmenait à l'extérieur. Nous nous trouvions bel et bien dans un cimetière. Nous le quittâmes et nous retrouvâmes dans un champ, très certainement à la sortie de la ville. L'air était glacial. L'eau recouvrait en grande partie le sol. Une forte pluie venait sûrement de s'arrêter. Une forêt se trouvait pas loin. Un peu avant, d'énormes pilonnes électrique. Il posa ma Bella au sol. Il fallait que je réagisse. Il fallait que j'y arrive. Maintenant !

-Vois-tu, Edward. Je savais que cela allait se passer ainsi. Je savais que je n'arriverai pas te convaincre de me tuer si facilement. J'ai donc pris mes dispositions.

Sur la droite de l'homme se trouvait un bidon d'essence, ainsi qu'un briquet posé sur le dessus. J'eus la vague impression que l'on venait de me couper la respiration. Il n'allait pas… Si ? NON !

Je le vis prendre le bidon d'essence et le vider sur le corps immobile de ma Bella. Il prit ensuite le briquet qu'il alluma et plaça au dessus d'elle, le gardant toujours dans ses mains.

-La brûler ne la tuera pas, Edward. Elle souffrira juste le martyre. L'aimes-tu si peu pour accepter cela ? Je ne l'endormirai pas. Es-tu prêt à l'entendre hurler sa douleur, Edward ?

Je vis le corps de Bella prit de soubresauts. Elle était effrayée. Une haine sans égal me prit et je me sentis libre. Je me jetai sur cet homme et le propulsait le plus loin possible. Le briquet vola avec lui. Je m'accroupis près de ma Bella, à moitié endormie. Je posai ma main sur son visage.

-Je reviens tout de suite.

Je partis attaquer l'homme. Le tuer… Il se laissa faire, encore une fois. Il en était même heureux. Pourquoi n'arrivai-je pas tuer cette homme ? Il n'était pas le premier. Oh, non. J'avais déjà tué tant de fois. Des hommes, des animaux, des vampires, mais tous avaient essayé de se défendre. Tous, mais pas lui.

-Pourquoi, demandai-je ?

Son visage heureux devint à la limite du suppliant.

-Si tu perdais Bella, ne voudrais-tu pas aller la rejoindre ?

Je me figeai. Cet homme voulait mourir pour rejoindre la femme qu'il avait aimée ? Non. Ce… Je comprenais sa souffrance, je comprenais son geste. Combien de fois avais-je voulu faire de même, lorsque j'avais abandonné Bella ? Maintenant que je connaissais la raison, je n'arrivais plus, je n'en avais plus le courage. Je ne pouvais mettre à mort cet homme. Pas après ce que je venais d'apprendre. Comment aurai-je pu alors que je m'étais trouvé dans le même état que lui, il y avait encore peu ?

J'aurai voulu lui dire, j'aurai voulu lui dire que la terre continuait à tourner. Qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il abandonne, que tout allait s'arranger mais je n'y arrivais pas. Je savais que ce ne serait que lui mentir. J'avais tellement mal, pour lui. Je ne pouvais lire ses pensées mais je savais qu'il avait le visage de la femme qu'il avait aimée devant les yeux.

Je fus soudainement fortement projeté dans l'un des pilonnes électrique.

-Pourquoi refuses-tu de le faire ? N'as-tu donc aucun amour envers ta Bella ?

Le pilonne vacilla. Je le sentis partir contre le côté. Il tombait, retenu que par les câbles électriques, je savais que ce n'était qu'une question de secondes avant qu'ils ne lâchent. J'essayai de me dégager, de faire quelque chose face à la situation. Je réussis à m'échapper de l'emprise de cet homme au moment où les fils lâchèrent. Le pilonne tomba avec un bruit sourd sur le sol. Puis, je crus mourir une deuxième fois. L'un des câbles tomba près du corps de Bella, des éclairs électriques se propagèrent sur un petit ruissellement d'eau.

J'hurlai son nom mais déjà son corps était pris de convulsions. Elle hurla sous la douleur de l'électrocution. Je me précipitai vers elle lorsqu'une étincelle la fit prendre feu.

-NON ! BELLA !

J'enlevai mon manteau et essayai d'étouffer le feu, attisé par le léger vent, ainsi que l'essence rependue sur son corps. Bella gesticulait en tous sens, essayant d'arrêter l'afflux de douleur. Elle hurlait, hurlait, gesticulait, brûlait, se retournait, convulsait, hurlait, hurlait encore, à l'agonie. Le feu finit néanmoins par s'éteindre. Bella ne bougeait plus. Je sentis une présence derrière moi. Je me retournai.

-Vas-tu me tuer, maintenant ?

Son regard était impassible face au spectacle qui s'offrait à lui.

-Si tu ne le fais pas, j'attends que Bella se réveille et je lui refais le même coup.

Je me jetai sur lui, pris dans un excès de rage. Je le démembrai – d'abord un bras, puis l'autre, la tête, un pied, les jambes – avant de vider le reste du bidon d'essence sur ses morceaux. Je pris le briquet posé au sol et le lâchai sur ses restes.

-Merci, crus-je l'entendre murmurer.

Ce n'était néanmoins pas possible : il était déjà mort. Je partis rejoindre Bella. Je pris son corps dans mes bras et la serrai contre moi. L'odeur qui se dégageait d'elle était absolument insupportable. Chair brûlée, calcinée. Ses cheveux n'étaient plus que cendre. Plusieurs de ses doigts semblaient soudés les uns aux autres. Elle était défigurée, méconnaissable.

-Mon amour, je t'en supplie, réveille-toi !

Aucun son, aucune parole ne me fit écho.

-Bella…

Je pris le téléphone se trouvant dans ma poche et composai le premier numéro qui me vint à l'esprit. Il n'y eut qu'un bip.

-Edward, c'est toi ? Où es-tu ? On te cherche depuis des jours.

Des jours ?

-Carlisle… Je t'en supplie, Carlisle, aide-nous !

-Edward, du calme, dis-moi ce qu'il se passe !

-Bella… Elle… Elle est…

-Edward, calme-toi ! Qu'est-ce qu'il vous est arrivé ?

-Bella est gravement blessée. Elle va très mal, elle est inconsciente.

-Très bien. Où te trouves-tu ?

-Je suis… Je ne sais pas. Il y a une forêt, je dois être à l'extérieur de la ville. Il y a un très vieux cimetière.

-Je vois où c'est, Edward. Rends-toi, avec Bella, à la sortie de la ville, il y a un motel. Va prendre une chambre et fais-toi discret ! Nous arrivons.

Je raccrochai et partis avec Bella. Je vis les contours de la ville se rapprocher. J'aperçus le motel, une dizaine de secondes plus tard. Je déposai Bella au sol, à une centaine de mètres, où personne ne pouvait la voir depuis la route. J'arrivais dans l'accueil et demandai une chambre. Le propriétaire me donna une clé et je sortis. Je pénétrai dans la chambre qui se trouvait être la 7, allai ouvrir la fenêtre et partis chercher Bella. Je passai par l'arrière du bâtiment et passai par la fenêtre ouverte pour ne pas me faire apercevoir. Je déposai Bella sur le lit. Son corps immobile me torturait plus qu'il n'était possible de l'imaginer. Je restai près d'elle, sa main abîmée dans la mienne.

-Je suis désolé, tout est de ma faute. Je… Je ne savais pas comment agir. Je suis désolé.

J'entendis ensuite la Porsche ainsi que la Mercedes entrer dans le parking. Ils trouvèrent de suite notre chambre. Je vis ma famille entrer, le regard paniqué. Esmée et Alice hoquetèrent quand elles virent dans quel état se trouvait ma Bella. Jasper et Emmett détournèrent les yeux, alors que Rosalie restait bouche ouverte. Carlisle s'avança et je lui lançai ma place. Je n'osai regarder personne dans les yeux. Mon père s'exclama.

-J'ai besoin d'eau froide, ainsi que de serviettes.

Esmée et Alice se précipitèrent dans la salle de bain. Elles en revinrent avec ce qu'avait demandé Carlisle.

-Edward, que s'est-il passé ? D'où lui viennent ces brûlures ?

Je le regardai, honteux, n'osant croiser son regard.

-Je…

-Edward, lorsque vous avez disparu, avec Bella, Alice a vu un homme dans ses visions. Qui était-il ?

-Il s'appelait Liam.

Je m'étais tassé dans le coin de la pièce, une telle dose de remord dans le cœur que c'en devenait insupportable. Je ne comprenais d'ailleurs pas pourquoi. J'avais déjà tué. Je n'étais pas un Saint, non. J'avais tué de mon espèce, ainsi que des humains. Il fut une époque où je n'avais eu pitié de rien mais j'avais changé. Je l'espérai du moins. Je ne voulais plus être un monstre.

-Où est ce Liam, Edward ? Est-ce lui qui vous a enlevé ? Est-il un danger ?

Il s'occupait de Bella, lui pressant des serviettes mouillées contre ses brûlures.

-Il est mort.

Il s'arrêta une seconde à sa tâche.

-Comment ?

Je savais tout comme lui qu'il connaissait la réponse. Il essayait seulement de s'assurer de ce qu'il pensait. Toute ma famille s'était retournée vers moi. Ils attendaient des explications. Esmée s'approcha et me pris dans ses bras, comme une mère l'aurait fait. Je plongeai dans mes souvenirs.

-Je l'ai tué.

Je leur racontai, tout, absolument tout. Je ne pouvais rien garder pour moi. J'avais tué cet homme parce qu'il était désespéré. Il me l'avait demandé, m'avait obligé. Je n'avais pu faire autrement. Je leur racontai comment Bella s'était retrouvée dans cet état.

-Mon Dieu, s'indigna Carlisle…

Alice passait sa main dans les derniers cheveux de Bella. Tous ne pouvaient plus rien dire, se contentant de me fixer.

-Nous sommes désolés de ce qu'il est arrivé, Edward.

Carlisle se remit à la tâche, bien qu'il ne se soit jamais vraiment arrêté.

-Qu'allons-nous faire, demandai-je ?

Carlisle réfléchit quelques minutes avant de nous répondre.

-Il faudrait mieux que nous ne soyons plus là, lorsque l'enquête concernant le pilonne débutera. Nous pouvons commencer par retourner à Forks. Bien sûr, la population ne devra pas être au courant du retour de Bella. Dès qu'elle se réveillera, et j'espère que ce sera au plus tôt, nous essayerons de savoir ce qu'elle veut, en ce qui concerne votre couple, Edward. Tout dépendra de ce qu'elle voudra. Nous resterons avec elle, ou… Nous la laisserons s'en aller.

Je savais que cela l'affectait. Il tenait à Bella comme il tenait à Rosalie ou à Alice.

-Si Bella tient à rester avec nous, avec toi, Edward, nous devrons impérativement quitter Forks. Si Bella décide de s'en aller, nous pourrons rester, comme partir, ce sera à vous de décider.

Si Bella venait à nous quitter, ce qui restait encore une possibilité, je ne savais pas encore si je resterai à Forks ou pas. Je savais seulement que je ne pourrais pas vivre sans elle. Je savais que jamais, jamais, je ne pourrai vivre heureux à nouveau. Je savais que je deviendrai une copie de l'homme que j'avais tué.

–

Je sais, je devrais intégrer un gangue de sadique, mais enfin... on ne se refait pas. Pauvre Bella...

Sinon, qu'ajouter, à part que cette fiction touche bientôt à sa fin? Encore deux chapitres et l'épilogue et il en sera fini de Twilight-autodestruction. Je me concentrerai donc sur Don't worry, ET1 et je reprendrai une de mes fictions en pause. Voilà !

Au fait, est-ce que j'aurai la chance d'avoir 100 commentaires sur cette fiction, avant qu'elle ne prenne fin? Si chacun y met du sien, j'en suis persuadée :P

Gros bisous et à bientôt ^^


	15. Chapitre 17

**Bonsoir :)**

Voici donc l'avant dernier chapitre avant l'épilogue. J'espère qu'il vous plaira et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

Je remercie **CeriseBella, Dreams-Twilight, Ronnie32, Hine **et** PetitLutin29 **pour m'avoir laissé un commentaire. ^^

–

**Chapitre 17**

Je savais où je me trouvais. J'aurai reconnu entre mille la chambre dans laquelle j'étais. Elle n'était pas des plus grandes mais elle regorgeait de son odeur. J'inspirai avidement cette fragrance merveilleuse. La sienne.

J'eus envie de sourire mais n'y parvins pas.

La lumière était faible. L'heure devait être avancée dans la soirée. Peut-être sept heures. Huit. J'entendais de faibles bruits provenant de différents endroits de la maison. Des gens occupés à des occupations quelconques. Je me levai et cherchai Edward du regard. Il n'était pas là, pas dans la pièce. J'ouvris légèrement la porte. J'avais peur de ce que j'allai trouver dehors. Je ne savais même pas si Edward avait survécu à l'attaque de Liam. Je refermai la porte (sans pour autant avoir quitté la chambre) n'osant découvrir la réponse à la question. Je plaquai contre le mur, terrifiée. Puis, j'entendis une démarche que je ne connaissais pas se diriger contre ce qui devait être le séjour, ainsi que des murmures que je ne compris pas. Une demi-seconde plus tard, quelqu'un entra dans la chambre.

Edward.

Je me jetai à son coup, plaquant mes lèvres contre les siennes. J'avais eu tellement peur ! Tellement peur que Liam l'ait tué ! Il ne sut d'abord comment réagir, avant de poser ses mains sur mes hanches afin de profiter de notre proximité. Néanmoins, il ne tarda pas à me repousser.

-Bella…

Il souriait, bien que le doute imprégnait encore ses traits.

-Edward, que se passe-t-il ?

Il prit mes mains et leur déposa de tendres petits baisers sur mes paumes et mes doigts.

-Tu me pardonnes ? Tu ne partiras pas ?

Croyait-il encore que je lui en voulais ? Il était clair qu'il avait fait une énorme connerie, en me quittant, j'en convenais. Mais je ne pouvais plus lui en vouloir, pas après qu'il se soit mis en grand danger pour me sauver de Liam. Ou alors, peut-être qu'il se demandait si je lui en voulais pour les blessures qui m'avaient été infligées durant le combat ? Je ne m'en souvenais guère bien mais je me rappelais de la douleur des flammes, sur mon corps enduit d'essence.

Il relâcha mes mains. Son sourire avait disparu.

-Je comprends, Bella, lâcha-t-il.

Quoi ? Avait-il pris mon silence pour une réponse ? Si tel était le cas, il avait dû penser que je ne lui pardonnais pas, ce qui était totalement ridicule.

-Non, Edward. Je ne t'en veux pas, m'empressai-je de clarifier.

Il releva les yeux qu'il avait baissés. Son regard affligé s'émerveilla quelque peu d'espérance mais je remarquai bien qu'il n'osait pas trop y croire, comme craignant que je ne sois pas sérieuse.

-Je ne t'en veux pas, repris-je, afin de le persuader de ma parole. Je t'en ai voulu, oui, mais plus maintenant.

Maintenant, j'avais besoin de lui, de sa présence rassurante.

-Mais promets-moi…

Je me stoppai, cherchant les mots les mieux appropriés à ma demande.

-Tout ce que tu veux, Bella.

Je remarquai que les mots les plus simples étaient les plus parlant. Je n'allai pas passer par quatre chemins.

-Ne me quitte jamais plus !

Il me serra dans ses bras. Je passai les miens dans son dos, resserant notre étreinte.

-Je te le promets, Bella. Jamais plus je ne te quitterai. Jamais plus je n'y parviendrai.

Nous restâmes encore un moment dans la même position. Puis il me dit de le suivre dans le salon. Tous étaient assis dans les canapés et divans. Ils me regardaient avec de drôles de sourires. Face à eux, je me sentais mal à l'aise. D'autant plus que j'avais l'impression que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Comme s'il manquait quelque chose à la pièce, à la maison.

-Tu restes, hurla presque Alice en se jetant dans mes bras !

Je la serrai à mon tour, essayant de comprendre où elle voulait en venir. J'avais l'impression de fonctionner au ralenti. La tête me tournait et je crus tomber.

-Edward…

Il s'était approché de moi, voyant que quelque chose n'allait pas. Alice m'avait relâchée.

-Je ne… Je me sens pas bien.

Edward me fit m'assoeir et je crus l'entendre murmurer un « Quoi d'étonnant ? »

Je regardai tour à tour chaque membre de ma famille. J'avais dans la vague impression qu'une longue discussion s'imposait. Carlisle prit la parole.

-Je suppose que tu as des questions ? Te souvients-tu de ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Me plongeant dans mes souvenirs, je lui répondis.

-En gros. Pas les détails mais dans les grandes lignes, oui.

Il acquiesça.

Je regardai autour de moi et me rendis enfin compte de ce qui clochait dans la maison. Nous nous trouvions bien à la villa de Forks mais elle n'était plus dans l'état dans lequel je l'avais vue, la dernière fois. J'avais pris un malin plaisir à la saccager et, là, plus une seule marque. Combien de temps étais-je restée inconsciente ? Les Cullen avaient pu tout nettoyer et tout repeindre en peu de temps, oui, mais la peinture, bien qu'elle sente encore un peu, était sèche.

-Bella ?

Je me sentis légèrement secouée et je revins à la réalité. Carlisle avait continué à me parler. Je ne l'avais pas écouté.

-Tu m'écoutes ?

-Quoi ? Non.

Emmett rigola légèrement alors que Carlisle semblait anxieux.

-Il y a un problème, Bella ?

-Non, enfin oui. Depuis quand… Quand est-ce que tout ça est arrivé ?

Je les vis tous gênés, tout à coup.

-C'était… Il y a plus d'un mois, Bella. Ton état a mis du temps à se stabiliser avant que ton organisme ne commence à se régénerer. Je pense que cela vient du fait que tu te trouvais sous l'emprise du don de Liam, lorsque c'est arrivé.

Je ne le contredisais pas. C'était lui, l'expert.

-Bella. Reviens sur terre !

Je les regardais à nouveau.

-Oui, fis-je comme si de rien n'était ?

Carlisle s'approcha et me demanda de garder les yeux ouverts. Je m'executai. Il prit une petite lampe de poche qu'il vint me placer devant les yeux. Je tentai très vite de la retirer, éblouie. Carlisle me regarda, inquiet.

-La lumière t'éblouit ?

-Logique, non ?

-Non, les yeux de notre espèce réagissent à la lumière mais elle ne nous éblouit pas. D'ailleurs, tu me sembles vraiment dissipée. Ces symptômes sont sûrement des effets secondaires liés à tes anciennes épreuves. Si elles s'en vont, ce sera bon, mais si au contraire elles s'emplifient, il faudra s'inquiéter.

Ma tête m'était lourde. Je la déposai sur l'épaule d'Edward qui passa sa main derrière mes épaules.

Ils m'expliquèrent ce qu'il s'était passé depuis que je m'étais plongée dans l'inconscience. Je me sentis gênée lorsqu'ils parlèrent des réparations qu'ils avaient faites à la maison.

-Je suis désolée.

Tous me dirent que ce n'était rien, tant que je ne recommençai pas, mais je sentais que cela les embêtait. J'avais tout de même détruit des objets de grandes valeurs. Des tableaux, un piano et, surtout… la garde-robe d'Alice.

Nous finissions de mettre à jour les derniers détails, lorsque je me rendis compte à quel point j'étais assoiffée. Une effluve aux arômes animal me parvint. Je fus de suite attirée par elle. Jasper prévint l'assemblée de l'état dans je me trouvais. Edward se proposa de m'acompagner.

Nous courûmes dans les bois à la rechcerche de l'odeur que j'avais perçue. Edward restait près de moi. Je me sentais si petite, si fragile, si frêle à côté de lui. Je pris sa main et la serrai fort dans la mienne. Combien de fois avais-je rêvé de cet instant à Boston ? Combien de fois en avais-je rêvé dans ma longue agonie ? Certes, nous nous étions retrouvés mais j'avais l'impression que plus rien n'allait être comme avant et que ça n'allait pas aller en s'arrangeant.

Et si Edward ne m'aimait plus comme j'étais maintenant ? J'avais tellement changé. J'étais devenue de son espèce. Il l'avait toujours refusé. J'avais changé, physiquement aussi bien que mentalement, même si je ne savais pas exactement à quel point. Et si ces changements ne lui plaisaient pas ?

Je cessai de me poser la question, lorsque je sentis l'herbivore. Un élan. Je me jetai contre lui et bus son sang. Il n'avait, certes, pas le même goût que celui de mes victimes, mais il était loin d'être mauvais. Je m'en réjouissais. Une fois arrivée à la denière goutte, je me reculai. Je m'assis à côté du corps et le regardai, l'œil morne.

Edward, en face de moi avait l'air de se poser beaucoup de questions.

-Bella, est-ce que tout va bien ?

Je me sentais abattue, épuisée, faible. Le contre-coup de tout ce qu'il venait de se passer ? Pf. Cela faisait plus d'un mois, déjà, même si c'était tout à fait possible.

Edward se positionna accroupi en face de moi. Il prit mes bras et plongea ses yeux dans les miens.

-Bella, est-ce que ça va ?

Non, rien allait bien, rien ne tournait rond.

-Non, Edward.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Tout, tout et rien ! Je me sentais tellement mal, j'avais tellement honte. J'avais tué, saccagé. Je m'étais prostituée…

-Rien ne va, Edward. J'ai fait des choses… J'ai… Je regrette tellement de ne pas avoir su… De ne pas avoir réussi… Je… Non, ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire. Ce que je veux dire… C'est… Je ne sais pas…

Il me serra contre lui, me murmurant des mots rassurants.

-Ne t'en fais pas ! Tout est terminé. Calme-toi !

Je tentai de renfermer mes sanglots.

-Là, voilà, explique-moi !

-Je suis une trainée, Edward, voilà ce qu'il se passe.

Je laissai mes sanglots s'échapper, alors qu'il raffermissait sa prise autour de moi. Sa présence me faisait tant de bien et à la fois tant de mal.

-Non, chut, ne dis pas ça !

-Edward, je suis pitoyable, j'ai fait tellement de mal à Boston.

-Tu n'as pas à te sentir ainsi.

-Je suis un monstre.

-Bella…

-Tu ne sais pas ce que je ressens.

Il soupira.

-Si, Bella, je…

-Non, tu ne sais rien !

-Bella, chaque membre de notre espèce cache des secrets. De lourds secrets. Nous avons tous commis des actes horribles. J'ai commis des actes horribles, des choses que tu n'imagines pas. J'ai été dégouté parce que j'avais fait. Je me suis senti mal, j'avais honte de moi, je me sentais monstrueux et misérable. Tu n'es pas seule dans ton cas, Bella. Pourquoi crois-tu que je t'aie quitté ?

-Tu… Tu m'ai… m'aimais plus, bafouillai-je.

J'eus l'impression de voir ses yeux se voiler, comme si je l'avais blessé. Il me coucha dans l'herbe et se positionna tout contre moi.

-Ne dis pas de sottises, Bella. Comment pourrais-je ne plus t'aimer ? Quand je t'ai dit cela, dans la forêt, jamais je n'avais proféré un tel mensonge. Et tu m'as cru… J'avais pensé qu'il m'aurait fallu des heures pour ne serait-ce que te faire douter. Avais-tu à ce point peu confiance en moi ? Après toutes les fois où j'avais dit t'aimer… Comment as-tu pu me croire ? Non. Je ne t'ai jamais quitté pour cette raison. Jamais. Mais j'étais si dangereux pour toi. Je risquai de te tuer à chaque instant.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de monstrueux, là-dedans ? Si ce que tu dis est exact, c'est très louable de ta part. Je ne sais pas si j'aurai pu, à ta place. Te quitter alors…

-J'avais honte.

-Quoi ?

-J'avais honte de moi, de mon espèce. Tu étais si belle, si humaine, si pur… J'avais tellement peur de… te souiller. J'avais tellement peur, aussi, que tu découvres ce que j'avais fait, lors de ma période de révolte. Lorsque mes yeux reflétaient le sang de mes victimes.

-Tu m'as dit t'en prendre qu'à des criminels.

-Je n'ai pas fait que ça, Bella. J'ai fait des choses tellement horribles, dont j'ai tellement honte. Je sais à quel point tu te sens mal, j'ai été dans ton cas. J'ai fait des choses au moins pire que ce que tu as fait, Bella. Crois-moi !

Non, je ne pouvais imaginer Edward comettre les meurtres que j'avais orchestré. Il était tellement gentil, tellement protecteur, envers moi.

-Je ne peux pas te croire.

-Tu devrais.

-Alors… Comment fait-on pour oublier ?

Je sentis ses lèvres contre ma tempe.

-On oublie pas, Bella. On vit avec, toujours. On amenuise ses effets par des distractions quelconques. Notre… Notre espèce se laisse facilement distraire.

Je reconnus là quelques mots qu'il avait proféré lorsqu'il m'avait quittée.

-Il m'est tellement facile de ne pas y penser, lorsque tu te trouves près de moi.

Nous restâmes encore un moment à méditer sur le sujet. Nous rentrâmes ensuite à la villa, moi près d'Edward. Je me sentais légèrement mieux. J'espérai que jamais il ne repartirai. J'espérai pouvoir oublier mon malaise dans ses bras.

–

Voilà donc. C'était l'avant dernier chapitre. Encore un dernier, l'épilogue, et ce sera la fin. Vous connaissez mon rêve ? C'est que toutes les personnes qui ont lu ce chapitre laisse une trace. Ou… au moins une personne sur deux xD

Voili-voilà, à bientôt !


	16. Chapitre 18

Bonsoir :)

Il s'agit donc du dernier chapitre. J'avoue vous avoir faire languir un peu, avant de le poster, histoire de faire durer un tout petit peu plus longtemps cette histoire. Il y a encore l'épilogue, qu'il faut que je poste, il viendra bientôt.

En attendant, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

Je remercie **Dreams-Twilight**,** CeriseBella**,** Ronnie32**,** Schizeinphren **et** gmadininav**, d'avoir laissé un commentaire sur le dernier chapitre. ^^

–

**Chapitre 18**

**Edward's POV**

-Dépêche-toi, voyons !

Qu'elle était lente ! Je remontai les marches de la villa et allai prendre sa valise.

-On va vraiment finir par râter l'avion.

Elle monta dans la voiture, prête à y aller. Enfin ! Esmée sortit de la villa et j'allai la prendre dans mes bras. Cela faisait une semaine que Bella s'était réveillée. A Forks, personne ne savait que Bella se trouvait avec nous. Carlisle avait été faire une ou deux consultations à l'hôpital, histoire de ne pas attirer l'attention, faisant subtilement passer le message aux habitants de la bourgade que nous étions revenus. Malgré cela, Bella, elle, ne pouvait pas se montrer. Elle avait trop changé ses formes, les traits de son visage, ses yeux vermeilles…

-Faîtes attention, me pria Esmée ! Lorsque vous reviendrez, nous serons prêts à vous accueillir.

-Merci.

Je regagnai la voiture alors que la famille venait se poster sur le pas de la porte, nous observer, sourire aux lèvres. J'entendis les pensées de Carlisle.

« C'est un tournant pour nous tous, Edward. Il n'en sera que bénéfique. »

Je souris. Oui, c'était un tournant. Un merveilleux tournant. Jamais plus je ne quitterai Bella. J'aimai penser qu'elle était mienne, bien que cela soit égoïste et inexact. Elle était libre de ses actes et je ne pouvais la forcer à quoique ce soit.

J'enclenchai la première et nous partîmes en direction de l'aéroport de Seattle.

Bella avait l'air d'aller mieux, depuis notre discussion, mais je ne pouvais en être sûr. Mon incapacité à lire dans ses pensées me rendait fou. Je voulais tant connaître son état mental je me sentais tant inutile, lorsqu'elle dérivait dans ses pensées et que les traits de son visage s'affaissaient. J'essayai de savoir ce qui lui passait dans la tête par d'autres moyens. Je l'observai, l'écoutai parler. J'aurai aimé pouvoir entendre la battements de son cœur.

Ils avaient été, pour moi, plus que révélateurs, par le passé.

Bella avait retrouvé le sourire mais elle semblait encore faible. Le mois dont elle avait eu besoin pour se soigner ne lui avait pas suffi. Un mois horrible où j'étais resté durant des heures, des jours et des semaines, agenouillé près d'elle, à attendre son réveil. Par moment, son regard était plongé dans le vide, mélancolique. J'essayais, dans ce genre de moment, de la faire parler, évaluant ses mots, la vitesse à laquelle elle me parlait, comment les sons sortaient de sa bouche, s'ils ne restaient pas coincés. J'agissai en fonction de ces variables.

En ce moment, un léger sourire se reflétait sur son doux visage. A quoi pensait-elle ?

Nous entrâmes dans Forks j'évitai soigneusement de passer devant son ancienne maison, ne voulant lui rappeler des souvenirs qui pouvaient la blesser. Nous passâmes devant le poste de police et nous aperçûmes son père, le regard vide. Le regard de l'homme qui a perdu sa fille. Il vit la voiture et j'accélerai. Les vitres n'étaient pas teintées et il pouvait facilement percevoir qui se trouvait à l'intérieur. Je me concentrai sur ses pensées. Elles m'étaient difficiles à déchiffrer mais pas impossible, comme celles de mon aimée.

« C'était Bella, j'en suis sûr. »

Mince, il l'avait vue.

« Elle avait l'air si différente, tellement mélancholique. Où l'a-t-il retrouvée ? Pourquoi ne vient-elle pas me voir ? Est-ce lui qui l'en empêche ? Elle avait l'air tellement malheureuse. »

J'aurai tellement aimé que ce qu'il pense ne soit que le fruit de mon imagination. Pourtant, il la connaissait tellement bien. Charlie était son père.

-Arrête-toi, fit Bella !

-Quoi ?

-Arrête-toi, vite !

Je garrai la voiture sur le bas côté. Elle sortit et courut. Je la suivis. Elle se dirigeait contre le poste. Elle se stoppa en face de Charlie. Je voulais l'en empêcher mais je ne pouvais pas. Je ne pouvais lui refuser ça.

-Je n'avais pas rêvé, murmura son père.

Bella sourit et s'approcha de lui. Elle finit par se jeter dans ses bras, alors qu'elle sanglotait.

-Je suis désolée, papa. Je n'aurai pas dû partir.

-Ma fille, Bella… Je suis tellement heureux de te savoir en vie.

-Je suis désolée.

-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne pas avoir donné de nouvelles ?

Ils pleuraient dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Je savais que ce que faisait Bella allait beaucoup apporter à son état mental.

-Je suis désolée.

-Tu as tellement changé Bella. Je te reconnais à peine.

Il lui entoura le visage de ses mains, la regardant sous toutes les coutures.

-Mon Dieu, Bella, tu es gelée.

-Ce n'est rien, papa, je vais bien.

Elle essaya de se dégager mais Charlie ne se laissait pas faire.

-Non, voyons, tu es glacée, aussi froide que la mort.

J'eus pour le moins peur. Qu'allait-elle trouver comme excuse ?

-Papa, attends une seconde, il faut que je parle à Edward.

Il me regarda. Ses pensées étaient confuses.

« Est-ce lui qui me l'a ramenée ? Bella a l'air de lui avoir pardonné. Je ne m'excuserai pas pour autant. C'est fou, dès qu'on les voit, on se rend compte que c'est un couple. »

Bella se trouvait maintenant près de moi.

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas lui dire ?

-Je… Je veux lui dire la vérité.

Elle plongea ses yeux dans les miens.

-Je veux tout lui raconter.

-Non, Bella, c'est bien trop dangereux.

Était-elle folle ?

-Il saura tenir sa langue, crois-moi. Il n'est pas bavard. Il sait tenir des secrets.

-Non, Bella, tu sais aussi bien que moi que ce n'est pas possible !

Mon portable vibra dans ma poche et je répondis à l'appel.

-Oui ?

-Edward, c'est Carlisle. Alice vient d'avoir une vision sur le fait que…

-Je sais, j'essaye d'en dissuader Bella.

-Ne le fais pas !

J'en restai coi.

-Euh, vraiment ?

-Dîtes-lui que s'il veut des explications, il lui faut prendre des vacances et qu'il se rende chez nous.

-Très bien, je fais passer le message. J'appelle aussi l'aéroport, annuler notre vol, ainsi que l'hôtel.

-Eh bien… Alice me dit qu'il ne faut surtout pas. Attends… je te la passe.

J'entendis le téléphone passer de mains en mains.

-Cher frère, vous allez prendre vos vacances, je vous y oblige !

-Il faut que nous soyons là, si vous voulez que nous donnions des explications à Charlie.

-Ecoute ! Vous allez faire comprendre à Charlie que la situation est compliquée et qu'il aura du mal à encaisser. Qu'il vienne seulement lorsqu'il se sentira prêt. Ca va prendre dix-sept jours. C'est incroyable, ce que les humains sont lents ! Vous avez tout le temps pour faire votre voyage à deux. Alors tu PRENDS ces VACANCES !

Je regardai Bella. Elle sourit puis rigola.

-On prend nos vacances, Edward Cullen ?

Je raccrochai.

-Je t'attends dans la voiture. Vas tout expliquer à ton père. Ensuite, on va se dépêcher de rejoindre l'aéroport.

J'avais espérer pouvoir l'y conduire sans avoir à enfreindre le code de la route, sachant qu'elle n'aimait pas cela, mais nous allions devoir accélérer l'allure si nous voulions prendre cette avion.

Elle sourit une nouvelle fois. Je m'assis sur le siège et la regardai faire. Elle s'en sortait bien. Son père accepta de réfléchir à sa proposition, comme l'avait prévu Alice. Elle revint dans la voiture, non sans enlacer son père une dernière fois.

Nous gagnâmes l'aéroport. Je fis enregistrer nos valises au guichet et nous courrûmes pour réussir à monter dans l'avion quelques minutes avant son décollage.

Le vol en première classe se passa sans encombre. Nous nous trouvions maintenant à Budapest, ville de culture qui, je le savais, plairait à Bella. Nous gagnâmes l'hôtel facilement et elle ne put s'empêcher de se plaindre par-rapport à mon choix. Ma fois, j'aimais le luxe et je voulais ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour elle. Je repensai à l'appartement dans lequel elle avait logé. Je n'y avais pas mis les pieds mais j'en avais vu des images dans les pensées de Carlisle. L'avoir vue y vivre me tuait.

Je payai le steward et il partit. Je fermai la porte et allai enlacer l'amour de ma vie qui se trouvait contre la fenêtre. Il ne faisait guère beau, aujourd'hui. Bella se retourna contre moi. Elle prit avidement possession de mes lèvres. Nous n'avions jamais enfreint les limites que je nous avais imposées, lorsqu'elle était humaine, depuis que nous nous étions retrouvés. De petits baisers, par-ci, par-là. Je sentais, qu'aujourd'hui, nous allions franchir une étape importante. Passant une main sous son pull, je pus sentir la tiédeur de sa peau. Je l'approchai, si cela était possible, plus de moi. Je la pris dans mes bras et allai la porter sur le lit. Elle se laissa faire. En avait-elle envie autant que moi ?

-Edward, arrête !

Je calmai rapidement mes ardeurs, ne voulant la brusquer.

-Oui ?

Elle baissa les yeux et je sus que quelque chose n'allait pas. Je relevai son menton, du bout de mes doigts.

-Bella, que se passe-t-il ?

Elle détourna la tête. Quelque chose la gênait. Je sentis de l'appréhension et de la peur dans ses mouvements.

-Bella, dis-moi ce qu'il y a !

-Rien. Il n'y a… rien.

Ce simple mot était resté coincé dans sa gorge. J'étais heureux de savoir qu'il y avait d'autres solutions que son cœur pour connaître son état, pour savoir lorsqu'elle me mentait.

Je pris son menton entre mes doigts et la forçai à me regarder.

-Bella…

-Cela ne te fais rien de savoir que j'ai couché avec d'autres hommes ?

Elle remettait la question sur le tapis. Elle m'avait coupé et avait parlé très vite. Je lui avais pourtant expliqué que ce qu'il s'était passé à Boston n'avait, pour moi, aucune importance. Il est vrai que j'aurai aimé être son _premier_. J'aurai aimé être le seul à pouvoir la toucher, à pouvoir détailler ses formes sous mes yeux emplis de désir à son égard, mais je ne pouvais lui en vouloir.

-Non, Bella, cela ne me fait rien. Nous n'étions plus ensemble, à ce moment-là. De plus… Ce n'est pas comme s'il y avait eu des sentiments dans ce que tu as fait.

Je déposai mes lèvres contre les siennes, histoire de lui prouver que je n'étais pas dégoûté de son corps.

-Je t'aime, Bella.

Je ne la laissai pas me répondre, me contentant de lui faire ressentir tout le plaisir qu'elle n'avait pas dû avoir lors de ses premiers actes. Nous enlevâmes nos vêtements et nous donnâmes corps et âmes l'un à l'autre.

-Je t'aime, Edward.

–

Voilà plus d'une heure que nous avions passé le plus beau moment de notre vie. Du moins… en ce qui me concernait.

Nous allions rester ici plus de deux semaines, à visiter la ville, découvrir des choses et, surtout, à nous redécouvrir, car c'était là le but de notre escapade. Ensuite, nous irions parler à son père. J'espérai que nous arriverions à lui faire comprendre, sans qu'il ne rejette sa fille. Alice parraissait peu inquiète. J'essayai de ne pas trop l'être, non-plus.

Bella avait sa tête posée contre mon torse. Nos jambes étaient entrelacées. Elle traçait des formes contre mon buste.

-Edward ?

Elle releva la tête, un sourire merveilleux peint sur le visage.

-Oui ?

Elle plongea ses yeux dans les miens.

-Je suis heureuse.

Je la regardai. Elle avait l'air tellement sincère.

-Moi aussi, Bella, moi aussi.

Je remontai légèrement la tête et gagnai ses lèvres. Nous haletions sous nos caresses brûlantes et il s'en fallut de peu pour que nous remettions _ça_. Il fallait pourtant que nous nous arrêtions, du fait que j'avais quelque chose d'important à demander à Bella. Cela faisait plusieurs jours que cela me trottait dans la tête mais je n'avais pas encore eu le courage de prononcer deux mots fatidiques. Je me relevai, tout en la gardant serrée contre moi.

-Bella, marmonnai-je, peu alaise.

-Oui, demanda-t-elle, tout sourire ?

Je déposai un nouveau baiser sur ses lèvres, plus long, avant de me retirer. Elle bouda gentiment mais je savais qu'elle ne m'en voulait pas. Elle passa ses doigts sur mes lèvres, ma mâchoire et descendit le long de mon torse, décuplant mon envie d'elle. Je retenai mes pulsions et la regardai dans les yeux. Il était temps.

-Epouse-moi !

–

Et voilà, c'est fini, ou presque. L'épilogue, encore et ce sera terminé. Et maintenant, je compte sur toutes les personnes qui m'ont suivies jusqu'à ce dernier chapitre pour me dire ce que vous avez pensé de cette histoire, ainsi que de cette fin ? Est-elle à la hauteur de vos espérances ?

Une bonne soirée à toutes (_tous_ ne se sont jamais manifestés… -')

Bisous, bisous )


	17. Epilogue

**Un énorme coucou à toutes :D**

Je suis de retour avec l'épilogue tant attendu (enfin… j'espère xD)

Je ne vais pas m'étendre en bavardages, seulement remercier **CeriseBella**, **Shizeinphren**, **izzie**, **Lixichaa** et **miistii** d'avoir laissé un commentaire sur le dernier chapitre.

Enfin, j'annonce que dès que cet épilogue sera posté, cette fiction passera en **Complete.**

**Bonne lecture ! :)**

–

**Epilogue**

**Liam's POV**

Le temps était humide et froid. Je ne ressentai pourtant rien. J'étais vide aucun sentiment ne me parcourait, aucune sensation ne m'atteignait. Je marchai droit devant moi, me demandant quand est-ce que j'allai m'arrêter. Je n'avais pas de but, pas de lieu où aller, pas de raison d'avancer mais je le faisais, ne sachant que faire d'autre. J'avançai toujours plus vite, toujours plus loin. Je me mis à courir, d'abord lentement, puis plus rapidement. J'atteignis une vitesse que seule mon espèce était capable d'atteindre. Rien – aucun animal, aucune entité terrestre – ne nous égalait. La vitesse était ennivrante. Elle avait un effet tranquillisant, tout comme la morphine sur une blessure.

J'entrai dans cette forêt que j'avais déjà perçu à plusieurs kilomètres. Une fine bruine s'installa. Je me remis à marcher, ne voyant plus l'intérêt à me dépêcher. Je ne savais même pas où j'allais. Je me contentai d'avancer.

– – –

Plusieurs heures après m'être engouffré dans la forêt, un parfum m'attaqua. Ennivrant, merveilleux, alléchant. Je cherchais la source de cette fragrance et ne tardais pas à la trouver. Je me figeai sur place. Je ne savais pas qui elle était mais elle était magnifique. Elle aspirait à la vie, au bohneur. Un fin sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres lorsqu'elle trouva un champignon, au pied d'un arbre touffu. Elle se pencha et le rammassa, avant de le poser dans un panier. Je la regardai faire, derrière l'arbre où je me situais. J'en avais oublié ma soif. Tout ce qui comptait était ma vue. Je voulais la voir. Encore. Juste un peu plus longtemps. Puis, pour la première fois, j'eus envie de faire connaissance. J'avais envie de faire _sa_ connaissance. Je ne m'étais jamais mêlé à ce qui m'entourait. Je n'étais ainsi déçu de rien ni de personne. Mais elle… Je voulais tout savoir de sa vie, de ses pensées. Je m'approchai d'elle et me rendis compte de la folie que j'allais commettre. Mes yeux aux couleurs de son sang allaient la faire hurler de peur. Ma peau glaciale allait tellement l'effrayer qu'elle s'en évanouirait sur place.

Alors que je reculai, elle se retourna. Elle me vit et je pus me perdre à travers la couleur chocolat de ses yeux. Elle parrut premièrement surprise, avant de se reprendre, un fin sourire aux lèvres.

-Bonjour.

J'eus l'impression de tomber tellement sa voix me semblait merveilleuse. Mais qui était-elle pour me faire pareil effet ?

-Bonjour, lui répondis-je, ayant sans doute attendu trop longtemps.

Il fallait que je continue à parler. Il fallait que j'engage la conversation.

-Vous êtes perdue, demandai-je ?

Elle pouffa. Qu'étais-je idiot ! Bien sûr que non, elle ne l'était pas. Il n'y avait que moi qui ne savais pas où je me trouvais. Elle cueillait des champignons, elle devait forcément connaître son chemin.

-Non, je ne le suis pas. Et vous ? Il est rare de recontrer quiconque sur cette route. A pied, qui plus est.

– – –

Elle m'avait ensorcelée. J'écoutais ses paroles. Elle ne cessait jamais de parler. Cela ne me gênait en rien. Je lui avais expliqué les raisons de mon voyage, les raisons qui me poussaient à toujours avancer et j'eus l'impression qu'elle avait pitié de moi. Ce n'était pas ce que je voulais. J'étais un homme libre. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle me prenne pour un fou. Je voulais seulement qu'elle m'apprécie, je voulais pouvoir… la sentir, toucher la peau de son cou avant de m'abreuver de son… Je me repris. Ce n'était pas passé très loin. Je ne m'étais jamais sentis aussi mal face au sang. J'avais toujours eu une parfaite maitrise de moi, à ce niveau-là, et, à chaque fois que je tuais un humain, je le tuais parce que j'en avais décidé ainsi, non pas parce que je m'étais laissé prendre par mes instincts. Mais elle… Elle ! Elle changeait littéralement tout ce qu'il y avait eu de juste, de droit en moi, elle changeait ma vie au fil des secondes, des minutes, des heures que je passais à ses côtés.

Alors qu'elle parlait encore et encore, et encore, je m'approchai trop rapidement d'elle et pris possession de ses lèvres dans un court baiser.

Je me retirai, conscient de l'audace de cet acte. Elle ne disait, ne faisait rien, se contentait de porter ses doigts à ses lèvres.

-Pardonnez-moi, m'excusai-je. Je n'avais pas le droit de vous voler ce baiser.

– – –

Le jour passaient les uns après les autres. Elle me rejoignait dans la forêt, lorsqu'elle avait terminé son travail à la ferme de son père, ce qui prenait parfois du temps. Chaque fois que je posai mon regard sur elle, j'avais envie d'hurler au monde à quel point je me sentais bien. J'avais envie d'hurler mon bohneur bohneur tellement fort qu'il en devenait presque douloureux.

– – –

Un jour, elle vint me rejoindre en forêt, il faisait nuit. La neige commençait peu à peu à fondre et nous percevions des crocus dans de rares endroits. Je ne lui avais toujours pas révélé mon secret et je ne savais toujours pas si j'allais le faire. J'avais si peur de sa réaction…

La nuit était sans lune, sombre. La femme, l'humaine que j'aimais tant, me mit au défi de lui rapporter une fleur dans cette pénombre. En échange, elle m'offrirait un baiser. Je m'éloignai un peu, ne voulant pas qu'elle découvre ce que j'étais et me mis en chasse d'une fleur. Alors que je me penchai pour la ramasser, un cri me parvint. Je courrai vers elle. Elle ne se trouvait plus au même endroit. Des sons me parvinrent. Quelqu'un qui cherchait à reprendre son souffle. Je le suivis. Il y avait un fossé. Je regardai en bas et hurlai.

-Céleste !

Je descendis et examinai son corps. La vue de son sang me prit de cours. Soudainement, je ne vis plus rien. Ni ses yeux affolés, ni sa main, se tendant vers moi. Je n'entendais plus sa voix me demandant de l'aide, répétant inlassablement mon prénom. Je m'approchai d'elle, de son cou. J'y posai ma bouche, humant sa fragrance. Elle était si forte, tellement merveilleuse. Un nouveau cri de douleur sortit de ses lèvres.

-Liam !

Le nectar dont je voulais m'abreuver depuis si longtemps coula dans ma gorge, appaisant ma soif. Céleste ne bougea bieintôt plus. Sa main, qui s'était appuyée contre mon visage, retomba, inerte. Je relevai la tête et compris ce que je venais de faire. Je tombai en arrière, secoué, meurtri, détruit.

-Céleste, murmurai-je.

Je l'avais tuée, elle était morte. Jamais plus je ne la reverrai. Jamais plus elle ne sourirait, me ferait la moue, ou ne m'embrasserait. Elle était partie. J'hurlai. J'aurai aimé pleurer mais c'était chose interdite dans ma damnée d'espèce. Je serrai son corps contre moi, ne voulant la lâcher, l'abandonner. Non, elle m'était tellement précieuse. Une étoile dans mon ciel si sombre.

-Céleste, ne m'abandonne pas !

Je répétais sans cesse ces mots, toute la nuit, puis tous le jour suivant. Céleste, oh Céleste… pourquoi ?

_Il me semble que c'est toi qui m'a tuée, Liam. Alors cesse de te poser la question et reprends ta vie en main. _

Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que je venais d'entendre ? Non ! C'était impossible. Je devais faire une hallucination auditive. Ca ne pouvait être que cela.

_Il semblerait bien que non, Liam. Dommage pour toi. Je vais te hanter jusqu'à ta mort. Ca risque de durer longtemps, non ?_

Comment pouvait-elle être au courant de cela ? C'était impossible, je ne lui avais jamais parlé de cette facette de sa vie. C'était une nouvelle preuve. Elle signifiait clairement qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une hallucination.

_Non, Liam. Je suis là. Je sais, je sais tout. On m'a tout dit. Tout. Pourquoi, Liam ? Pourquoi m'as-tu caché ta vraie nature ?_

_-_Je… Je ne voulais pas t'effrayer.

C'était tellement vrai, tellement malheureux. Devoir se cacher encore et encore de la personne que j'aimais. Ca faisait mal, chaque jour, chaque heure.

-Je ne voulais pas voir le dégoût sur ton visage. Je ne voulais pas que tu aies peur de moi.

_Avais-tu donc une si piètre opinion de moi ? Ne me faisais-tu donc pas confiance ?_

Sa voix reflétait la tristesse. Oh que si je lui faisais confiance. Mais non, je ne croyais pas qu'elle m'aurait accepté au prix risqué de sa vie.

_Je t'aime, Liam. Ca me brise le chœur, que tu penses cela. _

_-_Je suis un monstre, Céleste. Un monstre de la pire espèce. La mort elle-même ne veut pas de moi.

_Encore une fois, je t'aime. Rien ne changera cela. Jamais. Pas même eux. _

-Eux ? Qui eux ?

_Les juges. Ce sont eux qui décident de qui va en enfer et qui gagnera le ciel. Du fait que je t'aime, ils me refusent ma place auprès des anges. Si je suis là, c'est parce qu'ils ne peuvent comprendre comment, je les cite : « une création de Dieu peut aimer la descendance de Lucifer ». _

Ils n'avaient pas le droit de lui faire cela. Non ! Elle y méritait tellement sa place. Tout était de ma faute, de ma faute à moi, je l'avais séduite. Non, ils ne pouvaient pas l'empêcher de gagner les cieux.

_Ils l'ont fait, Liam. Mais je continue à t'aimer, quoiqu'il arrive. _

– – –

Les jours passèrent, puis les mois. Les années. Un jour, alors que je cherchais à parler à Céleste, je me rendis compte qu'elle n'était pas là. Etrange. Elle était toujours présente. Nous vivions en cohabitation dans ma tête depuis bien quelques décennies et jamais elle n'avait été notée absente à l'appel.

-Céleste ?

J'avais beau l'appeler, elle n'était pas là. Jamais. Cela m'inquiétait. Les jours passèrent et elle ne se montrait toujours pas. Je dus me rendre à l'évidence. Aussi mal cette idée me faisait, les juges avaient statué de son cas. Elle se trouvait maintenant dans un autre monde. Meilleur, je l'espérai.

-Toujours, Céleste, je t'aimerai. Je te le promets.

Je me trouvais à genoux devant sa tombe. J'étais revenu au pays, alors qu'un peu plus tôt, j'avais gagné l'Amérique. Je me trouvais devant la pierre tombale, pleurant sans larme. Cela faisait maintenant plus de trois mois qu'elle n'était plus présente. Elle avait laissé un énorme vide derrière elle. Puis, je me rendis compte qu'elle n'avait pas seulement enlevé sa présence, mais aussi et surtout, une part de moi-même. La bonne, malheureusement.

Je tuai sans vergogne. Homme, femme et enfant. Cela m'appaisait le cœur. Puis, un jour, alors que je me trouvais non loin d'Antlantic City, je croisai une femme que je reconnus comme étant de notre espèce. Elle aussi me vit et passa son chemin. Je la revis plusieurs fois avant de comprendre qu'elle me tournait autour. Il n'y avait néanmoins que Céleste, toujours. Même maintenant.

J'ai repoussé ses avances, encore, toujours. Puis, un soir, je craquai. Ce n'était rien, absolument rien. Juste une nuit. Alors que nous venions de passer à l'acte, elle eut comme un frisson, ce qui était étrange pour notre espèce.

-Tout va bien ?

Alors que je me retournai, je crus la voir pleurer. C'était cela, elle pleurait. Sans larme, certes, mais elle pleurait. Puis, de gros sanglots la prirent.

-Heyy ?

Je passai une main sur son épaule.

-Pourquoi, Liam ?

Ce n'était pas la femme qui avait parlé, je le savais. Une part de moi, de mon instinct me le hurlait. Premièrement, elle ne connaissait pas mon nom.

-Céleste ?

-Je… Je serai revenue. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps. Pourquoi m'as-tu trompée ?

Qu'avais-je fait ? Comment avais-je osé ? C'était… Elle était censée être loin, tellement loin.

-J'allai revenir. Le temps ne passe pas à la même vitesse là-bas et ici. Il passe tellement vite en ce monde. Mais ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps.

Presque chaque mot qu'elle me disait était entrecoupé de sanglots.

-Je… Je suis désolé. Tellement, je…

-Moi aussi, Liam. Moi aussi.

-Céleste ?

La femme vampire avec qui je venais de tromper mon grand amour venait d'avoir un nouveau frissomenent. Je compris que Céleste était partie. A jamais, cette fois-ci. Non. Non. Non. Non. NON ! Elle ne pouvait pas ! Elle ne pouvait pas me laisser seul. NON ! Comment… Comment pourrai-je vivre sans elle ? Comment y parviendrai-je ? Comment avait-elle pu me quitter ? Comment ? Je l'aimais tant. Pourquoi avais-je fait ça ? Mais pourquoi ?

Je me séquestrai durant plusieurs mois. A quoi bon vivre sans elle ? Sans ma bien-aimée ? Sans la personne la plus importante de ma vie, de mon eternité ? J'avais tant mal, tant mal au cœur, tant mal à l'âme. C'en était insupportable. Je me repris en pensant que rien n'était perdu, qu'elle pouvait toujours revenir. Qu'elle était peut-être toujours là. Je la suppliai de réapparaître, des heures, des jours, des semaines. Elle ne revint cependant pas et j'eus peur, même si je ne desespérai pas. Elle allait revenir, il le fallait.

Le temps défila et la douleur n'en fut que plus intense. Je me rendis compte qu'il n'était pas possible de la faire revenir ainsi mais je ne pouvais pas mourir, aller la rejoindre. Combien de temps s'était-il passé depuis le début de son absence ? Trop. Beaucoup trop. Il s'en était passé des guerres, deux bien plus effrayantes que les autres. La technologie, l'urbanisation, les rapports sociaux avaient changé, la télévision, le téléphone, les modes, l'évolution de la mentalité. Pourtant, personne n'avait trouvé le moyen de parler aux morts. Aux esprit, à ma Céleste.

Alors que je courrai dans les rues de Boston, mes sens furent envoûtés par une odeur délicieuse, tellement plus forte que les autres. Je la suivis, ne pouvant m'en empêcher, ne pouvant l'éviter, ne pouvant ne pas y penser. Je ne contrôlai plus rien. Rien. Mon esprit était embrumé. Jamais je n'avais revécu cela depuis Céleste. Son odeur était identique. Ce n'était cependant pas elle alors pourquoi se priver ?

Puis cette fille dans la rue, au milieu de la foule. Ce n'était pas la peur d'être découvert qui me stoppa. Ce n'était pas du fait que mon espèce aurait été connue de tous que je m'arrêtai. Non. Sa ressemblance, son visage, sa façon mal assurée de marcher. La seule chose que je jugeai non-identique dans son visage était cette souffrance, qui y était peinte. Cette douleur, ces larmes au bord de ses yeux. C'était si… déroûtant. Durant une seconde, je voulus aller la rassurer, la prendre dans mes bras, lui dire que tout allait s'arranger, quelque soit son problème. Puis, je me rendis compte que je tenais enfin ma chance. Peut-être la seule d'une longue éternité. Alors qu'elle tournait dans une rue peu fréquentée, je m'éloignai. Il fallait que je me renseigne sur elle. Il fallait que j'aménage un plan. Il était hors de question que je laisse passer cette occasion inouïe de retrouver Céleste, mon amour.

Cela ne me prit pas bien longtemps de découvrir que son nom était Bella.

–

Cette fois, c'est la fin et bien la fin. J'espère que cet épilogue vous a plus et que vous avez apprécié cette fiction. Pour toutes les personnes a qui cela a plu, j'ai d'autres fictions et OS en ligne.

Je vous dis à bientôt, j'espère, et un bon printemps à toutes :)


End file.
